


Down Under

by PatchOfGrey



Series: The Goddess and the Assassin [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Adventure, Comfort, Emotional, F/M, Fantasy, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-02-14 15:57:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 44,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13011183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatchOfGrey/pseuds/PatchOfGrey
Summary: The Great Assassin Hyuga Neji was dragged out his cell by his hair, had his wrists broken by that stupid Duck Butt Uchiha guard, and kicked in the face just to be told that he was to compete to become the King's champion and guard the princess. Now why would he bother to deal with such nonsense? Well for his freedom of course!





	1. I

With his hands tied behind his back, the young assassin was dragged along the dark underground passageway. He was surrounded by Royal Guards, who he was able to identify by the crest that was engraved onto their metal shoulder pieces and belt buckles. The assassin had no idea what the Royal Family wanted from him, except-maybe they wanted him dead (which is understandable since they have been playing cat and mouse for the past five years). He remembered being close to falling asleep in his small cubical cell when these bastards just busted through the bars, with no questions asked, and dragged him across the floor by his hair. Even though Neji had been imprisoned in the cell for six months, he had memorized every chamber, passageway, stair case, and number of guard posts. He even memorized the distance from his cell to the exit.

"Watch this one. He's slick and can kill you in a heartbeat." The Captain of the Guard told the others.

"Damn straight I can…" a smirk came to the assassin's face.

It was just seventeen meters until they were to reach the door to the upper ground; In other words, the exit. What should he do? Better yet; how will he deal with these guards? How will he run for it? Guaranteed, the sword attached to his handler was light and yet sturdy just based on how he was holding his ropes. Grabbing the sword with his teeth would be a hit or a miss. And since he was weak and hasn't seen the light of day since he was captured…plus his magic was no good because his hands were tied behind his back. The cell he was staying in was always moist, the young man never really had a clean feeling for that half of a year, which disgusted him, but it was prison so there was no control.

He still had some sense though. Most prisoners he has seen have gone mad, which would lead them to shout insanely about their past life or the gods themselves. He actually found it a bit amusing when someone in his section loses it and can't keep their mouths shut. But it does get old after the last eight curses to the Crown, the prison, or the floor they sat on. Whenever there was an execution, the other prisoners would be gathered around the area while a prison guard read the charges. And each prisoner got to witness the beheading or fashionable impalement of the convicted. Every prisoner, but Neji. The guards would only pass by his cell, tie him up in chains and weights to make sure he was isolated. A guard was also placed by his cell to alarm the others if he were to try and escape. And he never did. He spent most of his days in meditation with a secret workout routine that only last for about ten minutes a day since he was so mal nourished. Not only did that keep him from killing himself, but it kept him from going insane as well.

"Hold him tight."

The handler tightened the gripping on the assassin's ropes to the point where there was a loud snap in his joints. A low grunt came out of the young man as his wrists screamed. Great, now his magic was really useless now. AS the Guards opened the final door, he braced himself. To his disappointment, the sun outside was setting instead of being high in the sky. Pushed into the grass, Neji gasped as the fresh air punched him in the face. It was as if he was being cleansed as he filled his lungs with the crisp fresh air with a hint of the herby grass. When he looked up, black leather boots with red lining and laces were present before him.

"These bastards…" the assassin mumbled before raising his head to face the Captain of the Guard.

"Hyuga, if you don't wish to die, I suggest you hold still and not try anything funny." The middle aged man warned him.

"It's not like I can. You broke my wrists!" the prisoner spat.

The Captain of the Guard raised his boot and collided with the Hyuga's chin. A strong kick, but the young man knew he was holding back.

"Enough, Uchiha."

The guards stood at attention. The assassin's face became grimace as a white horse approached them. With a crown present on his head, the young man on the horse looked down at the Hyuga with a disgusted look on his perfectly structured face.

"How nice. You have decided to grace me with your presence…" Neji glared at the prince.

His handler kicked the assassin back into the ground, demanding that he'd bow to his prince. His prince? They Hyuga scoffed; what nonsense. He will never show any form of respect to a member of the family who killed his father.

"Enough, Sasuke. I do not expect him to. He did just crawl out from under a rock after six months."

A wave of chuckles were heard from the Uchiha Guards. Neji gritted his teeth and demanded to know what he wanted form him.

"It's not what I want. It's what my sister needs." The prince replied.

Neji rolled his eyes. What could a princess want with him? Surely not marriage (he would kill himself before marring that brat).

"So what does she want?"

"Actually, it's what both my father and I want." The prince smirked seeing the annoyance grow on the assassin's face.

Neji bared his teeth. What the hell did this silver spoon sucker want? The guard named Sasuke gave a look of amusement, clearly enjoying the teasing.

"Our lovely princess and brave prince have a proposition for you, Hyuga." The Captain of the guard, who kicked his side, announced.

"Which is…?"

The prince gave a dramatic sigh and moved a lock of hair away from his face. There was a break in, two months ago at the palace. They attempted to try and kidnap the princess in the high tower. Once again, the Hyuga rolled his eyes, mimicking the prince{s dramatic attitude. Big Whoop. The prince made another dramatic gesture and continued.

"My father, your king, has decided to look for a champion to guard my precious sister!"

The assassin sucked his teeth. So, Neji was dragged out of his cozy cell by his hair, had his wrists broken, and was kicked in the face by the damn Captain of the guard just to be a baby sitter for the damn brat of the country? Sasuke tensed, he was watching the Hyuga's facial expressions. The young Uchiha clenched his hand around the rope more rightly, his already pale knuckles becoming more drained of color.

"Why not make Duck Butt over here do it? He is part of your Royal Guard, you know." Neji nodded his head toward his handler.

"Would you like to repeat that? May I remind you who had broken your wrists and id holding the rope?" Sasuke snapped down at the assassin, his free hand ready at his sword's handle.

"I can take you all down without magic and my hands!" Neji stated.

The Uchihas grew still. It wasn't a bluff, everyone was aware of the abilities the Hyuga possessed. The Captain of the Guard looked to his crowned prince.

"Your highness, perhaps you should make your proposal."

"I was waiting for Sasuke and Neji to stop having their little bitch fight." The prince looked at his captain amusingly.

The young Uchiha apologized to the Captain and to the prince, pursing his lips together. The assassin looked from the prince to the Captain of the Guard. This was a waste of time. Plus, he bet he missed the bread and water that the prison guards were serving the others for dinner… The crowned prince's attitude became serious and he looked down into Neji's filthy face.

"If you agree to participate in my father's little game, and win-"

"I'd rather be done up the ass with a rusty spoo-"

"I will grant you your freedom."

Neji looked at the prince in disbelief. Why would he, Neji Hyuga the assassin that has killed more people than the great mathematicians can count, want to become the princess' bitch just for a little time of freedom? By that, he thought that he will be held in a heavily guarded complex, meters away from the palace itself, thus making the job irrelevant all together.

"Define…'freedom'." The Hyuga demanded.

'Freedom', the princed smirked at his interest, meant that Neji would go free…alone; to do as he pleased with his own life. Neji clenched his jaw. Since he was captured and word had gotten around that his father was long dead, the assassin thought that his master had forgotten about him, or just wrote him as M.I.A. Hyuga Neji couldn't be easily killed, and his master knew that damn well. "Captured" was just another word for "Challenge" to the Hyuga since he was only captured once.

"How long do you expect me to be your sister's lap dog?"

"Ten years." The prince announced.

"What?! No, five." The assassin hissed.

The prince stiffened. He needed this one to protect his sister, especially since he would not be able to do it. The assassin, as he told his father, would be a loyal dependent when given the right motivation and price…at least until the kidnappers where found and killed. Running a hand through his brown hair, the prince breathed in.

"You will be living under my roof, Neji. You will be treated no less than a Royal Guard. Freedom is mighty price, but my sister's life is more mighty."

"Five years." Neji insisted.

"Eight." The prince hissed.

"No."

"It's eight. Unless you want me to throw you back in that cell and have you waste away. I won't even give you the luxury of being executed. You'll be stripped of your magic and never see the light of day ever again."

Neji stiffened. He wanted to decline and tell the prince to go suck a big one, but when he threatened his magic, the Hyuga knew the prince wasn't lying. Many prisoners have gone through that torture. Exractin magic wasn't a pleasant experience. It caused massive pain, according to one prisoner. Pain and the feeling of hollowness wherever you went since they released you after your magic was taken. And with that feeling, many people would just resort to death anyway since they have lost a major part of their identity. Neji's magic was the last strip of dignity he had left. Defeated, Neji glared at the prince and pursed his lips together.

"So…eight years was it?"

The prince grinned and told the Uchihas to move out. A brown horse was readied for the Hyuga, who was hoisted up onto it (still tied up). Sasuke was riding next to him, still holding the rope that held the assassin's wrists behind his back. They rode in silence north, toward the Golden Kingdom. The young Hyuga held back his tongue. Oh how he wanted to tell the prince to burn in hell and tell the Uchihas to jump in a river, but he couldn't; his freedom was on the line as well as his magic. Glancing at each Uchiha, he noticed that one Uchiha (who possessed marks on his face) was using magic the whole time he was being captured. The Uchiha's eyes were red with black brush marks circling the pupil. The Uchihas, to his knowledge, were able to use magic as well. Their abilities varied, but the common magic was illusions. But since Neji was weak at the moment he knew he wouldn't be able to take any of them on if he tried to run while they were traveling.

It seemed like days when it was only a few hours. Neji didn't realize that he had fallen asleep sitting up on his horse. His body must have just shut down since the ride was actually rather soothing to his bottom. That and he was bored out of his mind and didn't feel like annoying Duck Butt. The group had stopped travelling. With his mind still a bit foggy from his nap, the assassin was tugged off his horse and had his wrists switched to his front, still tied in rope. He was brought to a camp fire surrounded by Uchihas. Neji sighed.

"Here, it's freshly fried." The Uchiha with the marks on his face said and handed a plate to him.

The Hyuga looked down. Rice, chicken, and what he thought to be some kind of vegetable. His wrists ached as he brought the meat to his lips, the food felt dry going down his throat.

"I apologize for my brother's roughness. Your wrists will be healed once we reach the palace and have settled you into your chambers." That same guard offered a small smile.

The Hyuga just nodded, unsure of how to respond.

"You're too nice, Itachi." An Uchiha guard grunted.

Neji looked at the one named Itachi. He had an unreadable face, which reminded him of his uncle; however, Itachi had kind eyes. The assassin then looked between Itachi and Sasuke. He could see the resemblance between the two.

"So, you and Duck Butt over there are brothers?" Neji addressed Itachi.

Sasuke glared, the rest of the Uchihas let out a mighty laugh.

"Yes, Hyuga Neji. Sasuke and I are brothers. In fact, our father is the Captain of the Guard." Itachi pointed past his brother.

Neji followed his finger. There was a separate campfire with two other tents. The crowned prince and the Captain of the Guard sat around their fire, discussing something quietly.

"Family business then?" Neji asked bringing more chicken to his lips.

"Actually, yes. The King prefers families, due to their similar abilities. I believe your family had once worked for the Royal family at some point in history." Itachi sipped at his cup.

Neji grimaced. His so called family did use to work for the Royal family. But that was the main family, not his branch. It was always the main family who was held at the highest standard while the rest of them were marked with a tattoo and swept away; only to be called on to do what the main family didn't want to. What was worse was that his father was twin brothers with the main family head. It was Neji's father who got blamed for killing a stupid lord many moons ago (Neji was only six). And they finally managed to capture and kill his father when Neji had reached the age of ten. Because of that, the Hyugas were demoted from Royal Guard to just another noble family, though they still thought of themselves to be of the highest degree of nobles. The assassin sucked his teeth at the thought of his own family. Family was pointless. He was better off alone.

"Let's call it a night. You'll be sharing a tent with my little brother until we reach the palace. Don't be surprised if you're found on a horse when you wake; we tend to rise early." Itachi informed him.

"…Right…" Neji sighed.


	2. II

And indeed the Hyuga found himself on a horse in the wee-hours of the morning. This time, it was Itachi handling his ropes while Sasuke rode with his prince, having a casual conversation. Itachi noticed the Assassin stir and grunt. The Uchiha gently shook the ropes and was about to reach over to tap the young man's shoulder when Neji snapped upright into a sitting position.

"Oh, good morning." Itachi said facing forward, not affected by the Hyuga's sudden movement.

"You weren't kidding..." Neji sighed as he looked at the sky.

Itachi gave a small smile and shrugged; They were all early birds. The Hyuga remained silent. He closed his eyes and sat straight. Kicking his legs so that they were crossed, he breathed in deeply. The other Uchihas looked at him in shock. The Captain of the Guard reached for his sword, assuming that he was going to conjure magic.

"Captain, he is just meditating." Itachi called to him, trying to lower the alerted tension.

"Meditation calms the mind and controls the chakras that produce our magic." Neji explained flatly and he breathed in deeply once more.

"Fugaku, do we have time to stop to feed the horses and ourselves?" The prince called to the head of the Uchihas.

Relaxing, Fugaku replied to his master and they found a river bank and suggested that that they should take a quick rest before continuing back to the kingdom. Itachi offered his hand to get Neji off the horse but the assassin declined, stating that he needed to do things himself to regain strength. It was a legit answer; Itachi just watched as the Hyuga slid off of horse and landed without a sound onto the grass. The Uchiha guard cocked an eyebrow, clearly impressed that the Hyuga was able to make his movements so silent in his current condition.

"How long have we been riding?" Neji asked his handler.

"A few hours. We are ahead of schedule and will reach the palace in another three hours." Itachi said as he grabbed a cup from a leather bag and led Neji to the bank.

He filled the cup with water and handed it to him.

"For a guard, you are very kind. It's kind of scary and unbelievable." The Assassin commented as he sat down in the grass.

Itachi shrugged. It was a sense of morality and compassion, he explained. It was something most if his family lacked when it came to socializing with others. As much as he loved them, their thought process was equivalent to a lion's. The Hyuga let out a chuckle. Indeed, the same could be applied to his main family. The prince walked up to the duo and shoved his hands in his pockets. The Uchiha looked up and nodded his head at the prince, expecting to be given an order.

"We will see my father soon. I don't need to tell you how he expects to have the guard set. Captain Fugaku will take charge of it," the prince pointed to Itachi "and you will go and fetch my sister from... whatever she shall be doing."

Itachi nodded, however did not reply verbally.

"By the time of day, she should be probably be having her lessons, or closed to being finished with them."

Neji sucked his teeth. He was not looking forward to this.

"Hyuga, let's talk." The prince held out his hand to take the rope.

Itachi hesitated. The Assassin could take advantage of the prince and try to escape. The royal shook his head and took the rope, tugging the prisoner to stand. Itachi took the cup from the Hyuga and watched as they walked off. The crowned prince stopped on the other end of the bank, his golden brown eyes scanning the water. Neji's wrists began to throb. The skin was dirty, but passed that the paleness was a black and blue color.

"My father has other candidates besides you." He said.

Neji cocked an eyebrow. Well, it was a competition...

"One of them is a trained Assassins, like you, from the Kiri guild."

The Hyuga tensed. The Kiri guild was one of the most violent guilds in the lands. Rumor has it that from birth, they are bathed in blood, trained in combat, and have magic that could suffocate a person if the mist got too thick. He has managed to kill a few, by his master's orders. To his pleasant surprise, it was not easy to kill a Kiri Assassin. From what he knew, the guild leader was the same person as the land's ruler. Neji's brow went south, followed by a frown, he didn't expect to encounter one outside of a guild mission. The prince took note of the acknowledgment and continued.

"The challenges are typical. Someone of your high caliber will have no issues with them..."

Neji sighed.

"When does this all start? I can't do much in my current condition. Six months in a cell isn't really a walk in the park you know."

The prince nodded in understanding. Starting once they arrive, the assassin will have three months to return to a somewhat stable condition. Neji hummed to himself, not sure if that will give him enough time, but if he started right away, that should be more than enough.

 

The golden gates were open as a crowd of people began to gather to see the brave prince return from his journey. The girls swooned as he winked and waved at them, their giggles hidden behind fans. Neji rolled his eyes which made Sasuke grunt in agreement next to him.

"Women..."

"Right?"

They rode up to the palace gates. The guards bowed to the prince before opening the gate and entering royal grounds. Stopping at the main gates, the prince dismounted his horse and the royal guards got to work. Neji was led into the palace by Fugaku and Sasuke, following the prince into the thrown room. Standing in front of the giant doors, the prince paused and looked at Sasuke, who looked a bit nervous, but nodded at him to go in. And so the doors opened. Neji was dragged inside and pushed to the floor before the King and Queen of the Golden kingdom. The prince and the guards bowed to the majesties.

"Your journey was a smooth one, Shin-Ten?" The Queen asked.

"Yes, mother. I have brought the assassin, just like I said." The prince looked at his father expectantly.

The King looked down at his son and lifted his chin. The Hyuga was looking...glaring at the man dead in the face. His glare matched the king's and there was silence. Shin-Ten looked from Sasuke to Fugaku, a bit nervous.

"Hyuga, let's talk, man to man."

"More like man to coward..."

Fugaku used his foot to smush the assassin's face into the ground. When he lifted his foot, Neji noticed the dirt smudge left on the sparkling marble floor. Damn he was filthy...

"The terms are, if you win, you will protect my daughter with your life. Also, you will work under me; follow my every order until your contract is up. Understood?" The King announced.

The Hyuga grunted. Or he will die; yeah yeah...

Shin-Ten looked at his mother a bit relieved.

"Shin-Ten, you need to have him cleaned up before Tenten comes down from her lessons." The Queen said.

The prince nodded. The king dismissed the Assassin and the guards, leaving the prince alone in the room with his parents.

"Shin-Ten, I still do not understand why you have chosen him of all people to be your candidate. His family is a nuisance!" The king bellowed.

The Queen reached over and gently took her husband's hand.

"Now, Fei-Ten. I'm sure he has his reasons. The assassin is the same year as Tenten. Perhaps they will get along."

"That's not what I'm worried about, Xiao-Lin. He needs to be watched. He could pull a blade on my daughter at any time!" The king grunted.

"You underestimate Tenten, Father." Shin-Ten spoke up.

The king looked at his son.

"He's right, dear. You have given her such a great teacher for her self defense studies. She will be fine." Queen Xiao-Lin said.

The king grunted and glared daggers into his son. If the death of his only daughter is at the hands of that Hyuga, he will personally punish not only the assassin, but Shin-Ten as well. The prince pursed his lips together and just nodded, not breaking eye contact with his father.

Hyuga better not screw up.

Both of their heads were on the line.

There were a bunch of maids waiting for the assassin in his chamber. Neji was shuffled into the bathroom, stripped down and thrown into the bath. The maids scrubbed away all of the long months of the prison of his skin. His hair was washed and conditioned, returning his dark brown locks to its original silky state. Pampering was something Neji enjoyed, especially since he came from a noble family. He was then dried and dressed in a white tunic top with black pants and a blue sash across his waist. Neji looked at himself in the mirror. He was still a bit pale and very skinny. But his face was still the way he remembered it;

Pretty damn sexy.

But that smirk turned into a frown as his eyes landed on the tattoo on his forehead. Looking around the room, he found a thick black ribbon and tied it across his forehead. He loathed that tattoo, he tried his best to keep it covered back when he was active. The sight of it caused the teen to be angry and self conscious, weirdly enough. Tying his hair back with a rubber band, the Hyuga was greeted by Fugaku and Sasuke, who were waiting in the main room with the fireplace and couch.

"Now what?" The Hyuga asked.

"You meet the princess. Then, we heal your wrists." Fugaku flatly stated.

Neji nodded and followed Sasuke out of his chambers. The hallways were heavily guarded. Each turn had four guards, swords at their hips. With every turn, Neji memorized the distance from his chambers to the door leading outside. But who needed a door when he had a window? The guards were also posted outside his room, crossbows attached to their back. The amount of time it will take to load one and aim was more than enough time for Neji to paralyze them with his magic. But he would rather keep it classy and go out the front. Windows were for passed the main palace building where balls and parties were normally held, walked through the game park, and reached a smaller garden with a mansion. Itachi was standing outside of the mansion with a maid, his arms folded over his chest and leaning against the gold door frame. Neji looked around. There were guards all about these grounds. She was so heavily protected, the people who tried to take her probably used magic or were in great numbers.

"Is the princess in there?" Fugaku asked his eldest son.

Itachi nodded. Apparently the princess was finishing up her lessons. The maid next to Itachi looked at the clock tower before going inside. Neji glanced from the clock tower to the Uchihas. It hit the hour...but did not chime. The ivory eyed assassin continued to stare up at the tower. There was a golden dragon statue, curling along the edge of it. Odd, he mumbled to himself. The clock tower was just for decoration?

"Her Royal Highness has complete her lessons for today. She is at satisfactory, as always. Her nanny is out running chores today for the arrival of the Desert Prince; So, I hope you may relay the message to her majesty for I must get going now." A women with black hair and red eyes had appeared next to Itachi.

Itachi nodded.

"I will gladly, Lady Kurenai. Her majesty will be pleased."

"I will have a full written report of the princess' advancements by not later than tomorrow afternoon. Good day, Sir Uchiha."

The woman walked away with books in her hands, the red ribbons she wore on her gown trailed behind her. She wore no petticoats, Neji observed. She must be married to a low noble in the army then. His judge if character has not failed him yet. Itachi entered the mansion. Captain Fugaku put a hand on the Hyuga's shoulder, his grip was threatening. Sasuke stiffened next to him. Oh great the brat was coming out now.

"Shit, I am so happy that crap is over! I've always hated lady lessons."

Neji's ears perked up. That tone of voice was not one of rotten kid. Attached to the older Uchiha's arm was a sun kissed girl, looked to be his age actually, her mocha hair was twisted into two buns and decorated with a white princess veil which dangled from gold dragon clips that were attached to her tresses. She wasn't insanely beautiful like the average princess, the Hyuga thought, her make up made her look lighter and the color of the eye shadow didn't bring out her eyes, it was just a soft yellow to match the dragons. However, there was something about her attitude that was appealing to him.

"My princess, you should watch your tongue. That kind of language is not appealing." The Captain of the Guard sighed.

The princess rolled her eyes and smiled up at Itachi. Her grip tightened as she laid her cheek upon his bicep. Sasuke and Fugaku place their fist over their mouths and bowed from the waist to their princess. Her golden brown eyes landed on the Hyuga.

"Captain."

"Yes, my princess?"

"Who is this man? I have never seen him in this kingdom before."

Fugaku shot up and pushed Neji down to bow. He looked at the princess' feet and apologized for the Hyuga's disrespect.

"Oh, come on now. You know I hate formalities!" She sighed and then told them to rise.

"So what's he doing here?"

Sasuke looked at his father, who nodded. The young Uchiha told the princess that the Assassin was to compete to protect his beloved-uh...beautiful highness. Neji caught the slip and side glanced at Sasuke who pursed his lips together. The princess' eyebrows shot up.

"So, the great assassin, Hyuga Neji, will compete to baby sit me? What a waist of time...I don't even understand why Father is going through this much trouble when we have a royal guard."

"That's what I said." Neji finally spoke, which received a glare from Fugaku.

Wow, girl had a mouth on her. A smirk came onto the Assassin's face. Indeed she was quiet interesting to him. The mouth of a peasant, the title of high grace, and the mind of possibly a tomboy. Oh yes, Neji clenched his jaw, perhaps this shall be interesting.

"Who chose you? I'm curious which idiot dragged your out of prison."

Sasuke cleared his throat and the brunette nodded at him to speak.

"The prince-"

"Oh-that idiot. I should have guessed..." The princess grunted, interrupting the Uchiha.

That response cause the corners of Sasuke's lips to curl up ever so slightly. Head strong on making a deal with an assassin who can kill them all just to show up his father? Yes, indeed an idiot.

"My sweet, how about you have Sir Sasuke walk you into the game park for now. I must see that the...candidate that he is taken care of." Itachi looked down at the teenager with a soft face.

A small smile formed on her face and she nodded.

"Your clan is so good to me, Captain Uchiha." She cooed.

"Anything for our princess." The raven haired captain replied.

Letting go of Itachi's arm, she picked up the front of her blush pink skirts with gold trim and walked over to the younger Uchiha, his hand outstretched. She placed her gloved hand gently on his. Sasuke brought his lips to the silk and looked up at the princess. There was a flicker in his eye that meant a crush, Neji concluded. Or something more. But the Royal Highness didn't share the same flicker. Being friend zoned must be tough, the Hyuga bit his tongue to prevent him from saying that out loud. The princess took the Uchiha's arm and paused. She looked back at the Hyuga, her eyes matched his as she spoke.

"If you are curious, My name is Tenten. Tenten Hua of the Golden Kingdom. And I'll be taking my leave."

Turning her back to him again, she strode off with Sasuke toward the game park. Neji watched her back as she became a distant figure while Fugaku cleared his throat. The assassin's eyebrows shot up as Itachi sighed.

"She has quiet a mouth." Neji commented.

"Yes, but that's why she is favorable with the people of this Kingdom. She speaks her mind and doesn't care about the consequences." Itachi chuckled to himself.

"Strange for a princess to act as such." The Hyuga mused.

"I could go on and on about our princess, but we should get your wrists fixed up." Itachi said putting a gentle hand on the assassin's shoulder.

Neji nodded. He walked with Fugaku and Itachi to his chambers, where a healer was waiting for him with a copper bowl filled with water and some weird looking leaves, bandages, and a towelette. The healer inspected the assassin's wrists, her gentle touch was warm against his skin. She placed his hands into the herb water and spoke a magic spell. The water began to glow a green color. Neji's wrists began to tingle and there was a throbbing pain that shot through them. The discoloration returned to normal and with on swift movement, the healer cracked one of the Hyuga's wrists, a shock that soon became soothing. Once she dried that hand with the towelette, she wrapped it in bandages and proceeded to the next. When the healer had finished, he thanked her.

"They are completely healed,however raw, so keep them wrapped for two days to ensure that you do not damage them." She ran a hand through her short black hair before grabbing the bowl and towelette.

Itachi nodded at her as she exited the room. Neji asked him what he should do now.

"If you want, I can give you a tour." The Uchiha suggested.

Neji nodded. This would be a good opportunity to feel his way around, just in case. Captain Fugaku put a hand on his eldest son's shoulder before taking his leave, a meeting was being held that he must attend. The kin nodded and gestured for the Hyuga to follow him. The princess' mansion was where they were, so Itachi started here. Long ago, way back when, the Queen Xiao-Lin's relatives created the palace, there was a potential King to which the princess would marry. The princess' father was afraid that the princess would find love of one of his courts men, or guards. Pretty much anything with something between its legs. And with every ball or event, she would wear a lace veil over her face, to prevent her vision as well as blocking her looks from the outside.

"So, it was to isolate her." Neji looked at the mansion walls.

Itachi nodded. To isolate, and protect. Neji looked at him questionably, but Itachi will explain that once they walked to the clock tower, which was next. The Uchiha then continued;

Once the time came for her to be married, she broke down. The veil had become a big part of her life that even the castle servants have not seen her real face. Even the King himself forgot what his precious daughter looked like under the lace. Her weeping went on for days. She had locked herself in the mansion, she walked about it with her whole body covered. If she cannot show something as simple as her face, them why show herself at all? The day of the wedding, she did not just wear white, she wore white and red.

"The red symbolized her hatred toward her father for locking her up. She was lonely, attempted suicide many times, I believe. But couldn't being herself to do it without the kingdom seeing her face first." Itachi explained putting a hand on the wall.

"So if that was back then, why is the princess uncovered now?" Neji asked.

It was another story. Itachi led him to the clock tower. There were guards stationed at the base who saluted the Uchiha.

"Your questions will tie into this next one."

The Uchiha pointed at the dragon.

"That dragon is the guardian of the Golden Kingdom. A few princess after the one I previously spoke about, a magnificent creature came about. He was looking for his master who has a legend. The legend says that each princess is born with a special kind of magic. However, this magic was filled by the measure of will power that we call...Heavenly."

The Hyuga looked at Itachi. He knew where this was going. But Itachi just smiled and continued. With this magic, the princess attracts the golden dragon, unknowingly. It comes in many forms. In dreams, visions, illusions...that kind of stuff. The Golden Dragon will appear to the princess when she needs it most. At first, it was thought that the dragon was a reaper, taking the princess' soul piece by piece as she lived. But she lived a longer life. Her and her husband.

"Wait. I'm confused. So the dragon is a shield to you."

"Yes." Itachi nodded.

"And since, in the tale, she was given a longer life, it symbolized the lifespan of the kingdom?"

"Correct. As long as the dragon appears, the kingdom will stand."

Neji nodded.

"Now, the veil..."

The dragon could not find his master easily. Since the Golden Dragon only knew his master by face, the princess was only found by the dragon at night, or in the baths. The dragon got enraged after a period of time, and began to sweep the castle with his equally as strong heavenly magic. He destroyed the castle. The princess stood by the old clock tower, watching it from the top. She ripped off her veil and jumped from the tower, cursing the palace customs as she dropped. The dragon had sensed her, but didn't move. The princess hit the ground and died, young and without a husband. So the kingdom went to her sister. It's said that the body had disappeared from the bottom of the tower, blood, guts and all. The dragon had swept her away to the sky, where she would one day comeback and look upon the palace in hopes of change.

"So out of depression, is what your saying?" Neji asked.

Itachi shrugged.

"It depends. The Heavenly is strong willed magic. There must have been something going through her mind as she jumped."

"She changed the customs." Neji suggested.

"Indeed. After that, the princess will wear the veil, not over her face, but she will wear it as a tiara, to represent the old ways while bring on new ones. If you forget what has been done in the past, the chances of it coming back are very likely."

"I can agree with that."

They walked back to the palace and continued to look around, the game park, the stables, and a garden. There was a library had no speck of gold anywhere. There was a sapphire door and red bricks that was the foundation of the walls.

"It was a gift from my family to the Royal family for protecting us during war times. Since you Hyuga's can protect yourselves, the worry was more on us." Itachi offered a small smile.

The assassin sucked his teeth.

"Since you enjoy meditation, our library has a collection of original works on various magical training. However you need permission from the princess I'm order to use it."

"The princess?" Neji asked.

"This is where she studies her magic. The former king, princess Tenten's grandfather, had given it to her as a birthday gift." The Uchiha explained further.

Neji sighed, he needed permission to get a good book? What nonsense...the then walked into the palace itself. There were court ladies everywhere. They batted their eyelashes at the Uchiha and paid no mind to the assassin, who kept his eyes low. They stopped in front of a large door with round golden door knockers.

"This is the grand hall, where parties are held. The next party is a masquerade, to celebrate the day of Hallows." Itachi said.

"You, as a competitor, will be invited."

The Hyuga shrugged. He's been to many parties, but a lot of them ended up with him taking someone's head back to his master. The two men walked to the dinning hall, where the royal family ate; the throne room, where Neji was hauled into upon arriving. The king's court was a smaller, Itachi said. There was a session going on so they couldn't go in. Yelling can be heard from the other side of the doors, an argument over politics. The guard then brought him through the grand stair case to the other half of the palace. The Queen's court.

"Queen Hua...she is very kind to us. Her stunning looks and personality make her an icon to the women here in this kingdom."

"Hua... That name sounds familiar." The Hyuga mumbled.

"Ah yes, I almost forgot. The women of this family is protected by the gods. But our dear Princess Tenten has been a favorite of them since birth and has granted her with Heavenly."

Neji nodded in understanding. Ok he got it now. This who champion this made a little more sense. The princess had god magic, which if she was capture, can be used against the kingdom. If her magic was drained, the kingdom would be at a weak point.

"Does the princess fight in battle?"

Itachi chuckled. Traditionally no. She would bless the guards and each solider so if they die it's a one way trip to heaven.

"So, the princess now...she fights?"

"Let me show you what's so special about Princess Tenten." Itachi began to walk forward.


	3. III

There was a room in the under levels of the palace where the guard officers trained. To be specific, the guards who were not of the Uchiha clan. Itachi explained to the assassin that the Uchihas had their own estate with their own training grounds to use to at their disposal. The guard led the Hyuga through the chambers, greeting the guards in training as they passed. Neji eyed them which cause their expressions to go from vibrant and joyful to pure shock and/or fear (really it was just fear) They reached a door to which was crowded by some trainees. The Uchiha cleared his throat which startled the group, causing them to separate and stand at attention; their fists over their mouths. The duo walked through into the room swifty and princess looked at them as they approached.

"What are you two doing here?" She asked.

"I should ask you the same question." Neji looked at her curiously. Surely she was not here to spar, she still wore her dress and veil.

"I am observing, is that a crime?" She lifted her chin to the Hyuga.

"No, just interesting that you're here...most princesses don't take any interests in any physical activity."

Tenten's lips pursed. The Hyuga could feel the eyes of the trainees behind him while the air in the room became tense. Itachi put a hand on the Hyuga's shoulder and coughed.

"Our princess is not like most princesses." Itachi sweat dropped as Tenten kept her hard gaze upon them.

"Indeed, I agree with you Sir Uchiha."

A man with bowl cut hair and bushy eyebrows emerged from the crowd of trainees. He sported matching green tunics and trousers with his arms the size of his head. His smile was unfavorably blinding as he stood before them with his chest heald high. A hardy laugh eroupted from his lungs casuing the other to step back and jump slighly. The assassin couldn't help but stare at those massive brows. It was unusual... Unlike anything he has seen before. How does he love with those brows upon his face? Surely they bare some sort of weight? Do they act as protection toward this man's forehead?

"I leave my Princess alone for a few moments to supervise the others and here stands majority of my squires, a guard, and a run away assassin gazing upon this beautiful flower." He bellowed dramatically.

Neji sweat dropped and clenched his jaw. Why is everyone in the castle so damn dramatic!?

"Master Gai, I think you have made the young man uncomfor-"

"Nonsense, Itachi! The assassin has not even flinched!" The master exclaimed.

The busy browsed man turned to the Hyuga and demanded that he apogized. Neji sighed and bowed to the princess. Tenten rolled her eyes at him and slightly turned her cheek, indifferent to the guesture. But to Gai, that wasn't enough of an apology.

"My princess, your feelings have been altered from their merry state. Do you wish for me to punish him?"

Neji shot upright. Punish? He looked from Gai to Tenten. Surely the princess didn't have such a cruel heart to do that after all, he was just teasing. And just by where he was, the assassin would have no choice but to endure a punishment if she wishes. Itachi stepped forward and walked up to the princess, her eyes still glaring at the Hyuga. He bowed to her.

"My sweet, please look past this." He got on one knee and put his fist over his mouth. "Remember, he has no knowledge of your family yet except of that his family used to serve under yours."

Neji pressed his tongue back, his teeth clamped shut behind closed lips. He realized that the princess did not like to be generalized with in a group that she is obviously not part of. Which means, he concluded, this princess actually has the means to pass judgement upon him as she sees fit. And with that, if the assassin doesn't comply or insults her in anyway, she has the ability to say the word and end his life. This princess had to ability to end lives based on her own free will and cause massive destruction if she ever so willed it. To think such power is held in a mere princess was unheard of...however, it seemed to be tradition withing the Golden Kingdom for she was law.

"A true Royal." He whispered.

The princess' trained ears heard his thought. She lowered her glare and turned from him.

"That's enough There will be no need for punishment. Now, if you'll excuse me, I will be taking my leave now." Princess Tenten announced to the stilled room.

Once she was out of the chambers, it was like the whole room let out a breath at the same time, lightness returned to the atmosphere. One of the trainees shook their head and told the assassin to watch his tongue. Another promised to pummel him to the ground if he made the Princess upset. The trainee held his fist upwards in a promise to take him on. At this, a low chuckle escaped the assassin's lips. This was too amusing, he thought.

"Will you now?"

The room got quiet. The Hyuga faced the trainee and looked him in the eyes. The Assassin's ivory orbs glazed themselves with a lifeless glare, paralyzing the trainee in fear, his fingers shaking as the young Hyuga towered over him.

"You would challenge an Alpha ranked assassin to a duel? How about you just ask me to crack your neck now and save you the trouble of actually being humiliated by your peers? Or I can go easy on you so you can have your fun...but I'd still kill you anyway." Neji growled.

A hand was felt on his upper back. Itachi told him to forgive the trainees, their knowledge of the assassin is non-existent due to the fact of the abolishment of such information to a low level of guards. Neji sighed, he pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling a head ache coming on.

"Is there a place where I can meditate? Somewhere quiet and surrounded by nature perhaps?" The assassin asked the Uchiha.

"Ah there is a beautiful garden near the stables if you wish to go there." The master with the massive eyebrows suggested.

"Ah yes, there. I will escort you there." Itachi said.

Neji nodded. He sent one last bone shattering glare to the trainees before following the Royal Guard out of the training chambers.

"How interesting."

The trainees looked to their Master in question, having been snapped out if their fearful state due to his voice. Master Gai furrowed his brows and hummed to himself.

"Master, who was that man?" A trainee asked.

"Didn't you hear him yourself? He is indeed an Alpha ranked assassin. He holds the name Hyuga as well. He is to compete to serve as a body guard to our loving Princess and serve his grace, as appointed by our prince. But, that is only if he wins." Gai pursed his lips together.

Hyuga... The master thought. Has the prince's crown become too heavy for his head?

The princess walked the halls of the palace accompanied by her ladies. They followed her everywhere she went to ensure she had everything she needed. A pain, she thought to herself as she walked to her mother's court. Upon reaching the grand doors she found a familiar face. He looked at her, sensing her presence, his charcoal eyes scanned her face.

"Princess, what has you troubled?"

"It is nothing, Sasuke. Tell me where is Shin-Ten?" The brunette asked the guard.

"He is at the stables, my princess."

Tenten sucked her teeth. She had wished to complain to her older brother about the assassin, requesting that he'd put him in his place. But she knew that the Hyuga would just looked down on her, not showing an ounce of respect. Oh how she wanted to cut his tongue out with her sword once she had acquired it from her partner. Sasuke sweat dropped, for the princess' face became red with anger and she was gritting her teeth.

"Princess Tenten, why are you here?" Sasuke asked.

"Since brother is not available, I guess I should talk to mother."

Sasuke shook his head. The Queen was in a court for the party on Hallows. Tenten could not go in. The princess' ladies suggested they went to the game park, or call upon one of the noble girls to stop by to hang out. The veil swayed as the princess shook her head. None of that was needed nor desired.

"Shall I call upon Lee? Perhaps you would enjoy some time to blow off some steam?" The Uchiha suggested.

"Yes, actually. I'll be waiting in the garden by my mansion." Tenten announced as she led her ladies in the direction in which she came from.

Sasuke watched as the princess walked off, her veil trailing behind her. Maybe he should have went with her and come back. He would have had time. The Queen takes a really long time to plan parties...and she would understand if he told her that he was escorting her daughter back to her mansion. Scratching the back of his head, the Uchiha sighed. He walked in the opposite direction as Tenten to another guard and told him that the princess requested the company of Rock Lee at the garden by her mansion. The guard nodded and walked off, leaving Sasuke in an empty hallway in front of a grand door to his Queen's court.

The Hyuga sat down on a patch of grass under a tree. The stables were busy with shuffling servants and horse trainers, cleaning and feeding the animals. Nature indeed, the Hyuga thought. Itachi had walked into the stables, leaving the Assassin to meditate for as long as he wished. Today, Itachi explained to him as they were walking, was one of the those still days where not much went on. And with that Neji could spend hours sitting cross legged under this tree, meditating. He needed to get his mind and Magic pack in check before doing physical training. He also needed to gain his weight back in order to build the muscle. There was a list of things he needed to do in three months. But he went for meeting the other competitors as number one. There is to be a dinner tomorrow for their arrival, that's the best chance to see them. If this Kiri assassin posed any threat to him, or even the others (just because he was powerful and very good at his job doesn't mean he doesn't like to play fair) he would have to kill him. The Hyuga took a deep breath and ex hailed. Yes, this is exactly what he needed.

The prince walked out of the stables with Itachi on his heal. The Uchiha had told him about the trainees and the Hyuga's amusing silver tongue.

"I already have a silver tongue. Have you not spoken to my sister lately? My god! Ever since Father mentioned about the Desert Prince being a potential ally, she became a sour puss." The prince groaned as he brought a hand to his brown locks.

Itachi chuckled. The princess was young yes, fifteen isn't such a great age to be married at. The Prince nodded in agreement.

"Honestly, she hasn't even had thoughts about boys yet! All she wants to do with her life is fight and dream. Tenten is not ready for marriage, Itachi!"

"So what are you going to do about it?"

The prince's eyes snapped to the Hyuga. The prince trekked over to the assassin and demanded that he repeat himself. And so the assassin did, sass included.

"Why does it matter to you what I do about it?" The prince huffed.

"Look, you were complaining loudly over there that the gods themselves could hear you. So obviously someone is going to take notice." Neji snapped back opening his eyes.

The prince sucked his teeth. If this Hyuga wasn't his candidate he would have jumped him. No, who was he fooling, he'd lose if he took that chance. Itachi let out a chuckle, noting the prince's annoyance.

"Perhaps it is a good time to get you back to your chambers. We awaken tomorrow bright and early to begin your recovery, as well as the feast." Itachi suggested.

Neji stood and didn't look at the prince as he walked past him. He didn't say a word to him, nor make any gestures. Itachi bowed to Shin-Ten and caught up with the Hyuga who was heading back to the palace. The prince clenched his fists together. The Hyuga had a point, he is a prince, not a king. He really didn't have a say in matters that involved foreign affairs...but he could stand that his father was going to attempt to marry off Tenten. Shin-Ten smirked to himself suddenly. Yes, it was an attempt. His spunky sister didn't really catch to many eyes. For once, he was pleased that she had a hard head and has a vulgar mouth.

Upon returning to his chambers, there was a tray of food waiting for him in the comfort courters. Itachi told him to rest and that he will fetch him tomorrow before leaving the assassin to brood. And brood he did. Neji ate his soup while looking around his room, looking for anything he could possibly use for self defense. But he guessed that any sharp weapon he was to use was taken from the room. Hell, they gave him soup so he wouldn't get a fork. But a spoon could still work, he thought to himself. Just in case he had to scoop someone's eye out or shove it up a certain duck butt's anus. He finished his soup and looked at himself on the mirror. Flexing his arms, he had very little muscle tone. Lifting his tunic, his abs were still shaped, but skinny. His wrists were healed. Now he needed to try out his magic. The Hyuga paused though. No, it was risky in his state. His special magic would kill him if he wasn't careful. Sitting back down on the couch, the assassin grunted to himself. Three months...he laid back.

Three months...


	4. IV

The assassin was found on the carpeted floor of his chambers, face beat red, shirtless, and sweaty. Apparently, the Hyuga lost track of time when he woke up and decided to work on getting into some kind of consistent workout routine; Sir Uchiha had to go and fetch him. Itachi stood by the doorway, a shocked look on his face as he observed Neji perform his push-ups. He would have cleared his throat or walked over, but the assassin already knew he was there nor did he care. Neji breathed in with every count, his arms were firmly stable, fingers spread across the carpet. Each breath caused him to shake and it didn't go unnoticed. The Hyuga wasn't at an acceptable tone yet, the Uchiha thought as he leaned against the door frame.

"How many have you done?"

"Twenty-seven." The Hyuga grunted as he planked and pushed himself to a standing position.

"Good thing we have an hour before the feast. You need a bath." Itachi smirked as he pointed to the bathing room.

With a roll of his eyes, Neji swiftly pranced into the bathing room and took a quick wash. He refused any help of dressing from the maids, stating that he-unlike the prince-can dress himself; thus, receiving giggles which unintentionally confirmed that Prince Hua indeed could not dress himself. A light blue tunic with a white sash and grey pants, the assassin pulled back his hair and followed Itachi to the dining hall. The Hyuga was briefed to not make eye contact with the council men, the priest, or the Queen while they dined.

"The Queen?"

"His majesty can be protective. But her grace is a kind face with a soft heart. She knows how to control our Kings...tantrums..." Itachi scratched the back of his head.

"Perfect wife?"

"More or less. And a savior to us...tantrums are quiet-"

"Troublesome."

The duo turned around. A young man with black hair pulled up into a ponytail was standing behind them. He was accompanied by his father and mother along with two Uchiha guards. He nodded at Itachi and eyes the Hyuga curiously with his lazy eyes.

"I am Shikamaru Nara. Heir to the Nara house and all that jazz." The young man announced nonchalantly.

"I'm guessing you know who he is?" Itachi asked him.

Shikamaru nodded. Neji eyed him suspiciously. His laid back mannerisms do not hide the fact that there is a brilliant mind behind those dark eyes of his. The assassin guessed that the Nara was analyzing him the same way he was analyzing Shikamaru. Oh yeah? Well, two can play at that game. Their eyes met for a brief moment.

"Intriguing to meet the Hyuga assassin. You're legendary." Shikamaru's father spoke up.

Neji bowed slightly to him. He might as well be polite, the Nara kid hadn't shown any threat to him yet. But he didn't reply. The assassin bit back his tongue from giving a smart response. Now would not be time to start picking fights, especially since he was still...not fully recovered.

"Come, let us go dine with our king." Itachi suggested and led the group into the hall.

Tables were set about the room; The Royals sat in the center, the nobles and councilmen to the left; and the competitors to the right. As they approached the table, the Hyuga didn't even glance at the other competitors. He sat quietly and stared at his plate. Neji began to feel eyes on him. He did not look up, but he could feel his chest begin to swell. Magic flares were sprouting from his opponents and he knew exactly which one. Clearing his throat, his chest returned to normal. The king gave his small speech and they were served. At this time, Neji did look up. He glanced at the Kiri assassin and pursed his lips together. A man who seemed to be in his twenties. Long black hair and brown eyes. He had a feminine face, could be easily mistaken for a lady. The Hyuga glanced back down at his plate, which was half empty now. Reaching for his cup, his eyes flickered upward. One of the king's councilmen was looking at him with a curious look upon his face. He felt another pair of eyes upon him. Taking a sip from his cup, he glanced over at the Prince, who sat at the edge of the table next to his mother. The prince's golden brown eyes gazed at him as well. He flicked his chin upward as if to scowl at him. But Neji did not make eye contact with the council men. He listened to Itachi's warning. But what was the consequence for doing so? He will have to ask later.  
Before the dessert was served, each candidate was told to stand and introduce themselves before the king, queen, and princess. But it was the King's Advisor who wore a mask, covering the lower half of his face, spoke on behalf.

"Sponsors, stand beside your competitors. His majesty would like to observe." He announced.

Neji got up from his seat and stood before the Royals. They were in a straight line, Sponsors tense. The King was notably curious at the assortment of men before him.

"Your name, origin, and occupation if you would all please, gentlemen." The Queen called to them.

There was a man by the name of Kabuto. He had grey hair and round glasses. According to him, he is a medic as well as a magician. Neji held back a scoff. A medic? He was from the East Mountains where they experimented on treatments through music and magic. His sponsor was the Minister. They both bowed to the Hyuga glanced over at Tenten. She was observing him with a serious look on her face, as if she's seen him before. The next man was an artist who went by the name Sai. He claimed to have no knowledge of his origins, however, he did have some magical ability along with that fake smile that was plastered on his face. Neji's tongue was burning, he was holding back some rude commentary of the others which he knew would get him killed if he released them. Then came the Kiri Assassin. The Princess held the Kiri Assassin's gaze, not even blinking.

"I...I come from the Kiri guild…an Assassin..." the young man paused, as if waiting for a reaction.

Some councilmen murmured amongst themselves as they did for the others. Only for this assassin, they smirked and looked at him expectantly. The princess hushed them and looked back at the Kiri man.

"What is your name?" she asked, her voice clear and loud.

The Assassin flinched. Not the most muscular, nor the most strong hearted. However, if he truly is part of the Kiri guild, then Neji had every intention to watch his back.

"My name is...H-Haku, your highness." The Kiri assassin stammered and bowed from the waist.

Then, all eyes turned to the Prince and the Hyuga. The councilmen began to whisper again as Neji kept his gaze low, not showing his eyes.

"And you, dear?" The Queen asked softly.

That voice made the Hyuga's chest swell. A voice of pure kindness. The Hyuga sighed and looked directly at the Princess, who smirked when she matched his gaze.

"Even though you all probably know me already due to my colorful, wide spread resume; I come from this very land. My name, Neji Hyuga...and I am supposedly holding the title of 'Legendary Assassin'. And some idiot thought it would be a good idea to let me out of my comfy prison."

"An idiot indeed..." The Nara kid said.

The princess snorted and held back a laugh as she observed her Father's expression. Such a casual response to such high grace...unheard of. The Hyuga held a smirk on his face as the councilmen were silent, mesmerized at his introduction. The prince also shoved his amusement back down his throat and put a hand on the Hyuga's back, in which they bowed. The King frowned, but his face became soft as his daughter let go of her own awe and started to laugh.

"What is it, my sweet?" The King asked.

"Your face! You all looked so shocked!" The princess exclaimed.  
The Queen smiled and put a hand on her husband's shoulder. Shikamaru give a whistle, causing Neji to look in his direct. The Nara smirked at him and gestured to the other competitors. They stood uncomfortably in their spots, unsure of how to react. The minister had rolled his eyes. The prince sucked his teeth and glared at his sister.

"I am no idiot, Tenten! This is for your protection!" He bellowed.

"Shin, you need to get your head out the clouds." Tenten rested her cheek in her palm.

The prince sucks his teeth and crossed his arms over his chest. The King's advisor stood and told them to sit back down for dessert. Each assassin with speak with the Princess and a courtsmen during that time. And with that, the princess stood and walked over to the end of the table, closer to the canadites. Shikamaru soon followed her and sat adjacent to her. First up was the artist. He gave a smile as he nodded his head at the princess.

"Tell me...Sai right?"

"Yes, your majesty" the artist replied.

"If you were to be my guard, how will you intentd to guard me as well as run errens for my father?"

Sai spoke quietly so only Tenten and Shikamaru would hear. He had an enchanted scroll which brought to life whatever he drew in it. When he is off running errens, he will leave behind a little animal to watch over her. The princess shrugged, satisfied with that answer. Shikamaru cleared his throat.

"Danzo is your sponsor. Where did he find you?" The Nara asked.

"Assuming you mean how we met; I was doing a little magic trick for some children in a village. Most artist stay in one place, but I move after a few months when the money isn't flowing anymore to stay. Anyway, he saw me and asked me to a dual. I lost of course, but he invited me back to this kingdom to compete."

Shikamaru eyed him. He wasn't lying. But there was something about that obviously fake smile that had him on suspicion. Next was Kabuto. He nodded at the princess before taking a piece of cake into his mouth.

"Kabuto, I wouldn't have expected you to be here." Shikamaru stated with a yawn.

"The minister found me. He wanted me to come so you had a familiar face competing." The young man pushed up his glasses.

"How's the musical magic going?" Tenten asked turning the little Q and A into a casual conversation.

"Good actually. Strings are soothing to the ears which allow the patient to relax and rest."

"Oh cool. We should talk more some time, it's been too long." The princess said taking a sip of her wine.

Kabuto nodded brightly and sat back. Shikamaru knew that since he was a medic, the King wouldn't haul him out side of the kingdom for long periods of time. Especially since Tenten's nanny was always sent out to do errens for the Queen.

"Haku, how old are you?" The princess asked looking at him with a soft expression.

"I'm.. E-eighteen, your majesty." The Kiri assassin replied.

Eighteen? The Hyuga's ears perked up. Three years older than himself. He resisted the urge to glance over at Haku, even though it had to be obvious that he was listening. Finishing off his dessert, the Hyuga drowned his drink and sat back in his chair. Neji directed his attention to the grand doors to the enterence of the hallway. He really wanted to go back to his chambers and sleep. It's been a long day for him.

"You won't make a hole in it no matter how intensly you stare, Hyuga." Shikamaru said lazily.

Neji turned his head and looked at the duo. Tenten was smirking at him while Shikamaru looked like he had to take a serious nap.

"I see you liked the dessert."

"More of a vanilla person."

"Oh, see that won't do. Chocolate is my favorite."

Neji sucked his teeth as the princess played with a strand from her bangs.

"What questions do you have? I'm tired and want to sleep off the wretched day..."

It was Tenten's turn to roll her eyes.

"Will you attempt to get along with the princess and actually show some respect-"

"I have none for the kin of the family that killed my father. Nor did I want to deal with this atrocious circumstances that I am currently intitled to." The Hyuga grunted.

"Should've thought of that before you got captured." Tenten replied rubbing one of her eyes.

Neji was about to reply when he felt the prince's gaze upon him. More like a glare actually, a warning to watch his mouth.

"Well this is troublesome. You have officially met your match in sass, my royal highness." Shikamaru shot the princess and amusing look.

The princess sucked her teeth. As if. Tenten sighed and then started asking the usual questions. Shikamaru and Tenten expected the usual responses, however they were surprised at the honesty and arrogance that Tenten found surprisingly charming (even she was shocked at herself).

"Look the princess is a big girl. She has magic and frankly she can handle herself. I'm just doing this so I can win." Neji rubbed the bridge of his nose.

Tenten grunted in agreement. The king's advisor stood and announced that dinner was officially over. The princess stood and walked out of the dining hall with Shikamaru. A groan came from the Hyuga's throat as he watched her leave. His match? Oh, please. Itachi was waiting for him along with other Uchiha guards. It was nice to know that he wasn't the only one who was being baby sat. But that Haku guy had two guards walk with him. Neji pursed his lips. He didn't seem like a threat. His mannerisms are clumsy and obvious for an assassin. There was probably something he wasn't seeing.

"Goodnight, Neji Hyuga. My brother will come fetch you in the morning to begin your conditioning." Itachi said before leaving him I front of his chambers.

Not even responding, Neji bursted through the door, strided to his large bed, and was out for the rest of the night.


	5. V

"Keep up, Hyuga. Or was all that legendary stuff just a cover up for you being a loser?" The Uchiha yelled as they ran through the palace grounds.

Neji wasn't too far behind Sasuke, however his knees were ready to pop out of his skin, leaving him to swivel around in the dirt while the pain surged through his lower back, this making him immobile, which gave the Uchiha a pass to make fun of him. Over all he was good though. Breathing in and out, the Hyuga managed to keep a steady pace. His stomach was calling out to him, demanding that he go and get breakfast. The Uchiha had bursted through his chamber door before the sun had even began to rise. It took a lot of resistance to hold back a mighty punch that could have broken in the pretty boy's face, sending him out the door since windows were overrated.

"Hm, guess you're not too out of shape." The Uchiha observed as Neji finally caught up with him.

"Hn." The assassin grunted.

Both teenagers reached the gates to the area and panted. Neji gripped his chest, trying to stop the burning sensation. He lifted his chin and looked up at the sky, the sun was in the process of rising, which meant breakfast will be brought to his chambers in about an hour or so. Food was all he could think about right now. Sasuke took deep breaths and look to the clock tower, which didn't chime. Running a hand through his raven hair, the Uchiha sighed and looked at Neji, who sat on the ground and began to meditate. The prince had asked him personally to go jogging with the assassin every morning or until his sister's sparing partner was able to. Of all the other capable personnel in his majesty's militia, why him? His older brother got along better with the Hyuga and had the patience to deal with his smug ass self.

"If you are done glaring at me, I'm taking my leave to go eat." Neji finally said as he opened his eyes and stood.

"You are to meet the prince after your meal. He will come to you."

"Fine. Oh and tomorrow, highly suggest not bursting through the door unless you want me to rearrange your face,"

"You're an Arrogant fuck."

"And you're Duck ass." The Hyuga smirked as he walked off, his brown hair trailing behind him.

Sasuke clenched his jaw and crossed his arms over his chest. Oh, the prince owed him big time for doing this...

Neji strode into his chambers and found a sliver tray had been set on a tea table with a folded piece of parchment. He glanced around the room. No food. Sucking his teeth, he bathed and allowed the maids to dress him before looking at the note. The King had scheduled times for him to use the training chambers along with a partner. The Hyuga reread the note for the name of his partner, but it was not written. Memorizing the times, the tossed the parchment aside and laid down on the couch. Duck Butt said the prince was to come get him, he better come after his food was brought to him.

"Agh, I'm fucking hungry..." He grumbled to himself.

As if on cue, a servant came though the door with his breakfast. Neji thanked her and stuffed his face with the hot cereal and bread. The tea had an interesting taste, he clicked his tongue. But food was food, so he can't complain. Laying back down on the couch, the assassin sighed. He really should get back to working out, but his royal idiot was supposed to pay him a visit.

"What do you think of the others?"

Neji looked at the Prince. He shrugged. The medic looked harmless, the artist was a fake, and that kid Haku was like a frightened chicken. The prince had on his serious face.

"Hyuga, do you think you can take on Haku?" Shin-Ten asked quietly.

Neji became silent. He didn't know if Haku had any abilities that could be of any harm, the Kiri guild was a bit out of his league. Then again, the Hyuga was defiantly cautious of him. The prince nodded. That boy seemed too fragile to be an assassin at all.

"How was your run?" Shin-Ten asked.

"Tell Uchiha to come an hour later."

The prince laughed and shook his head. He needed Neji in top condition in order to compete. The prince depended on him to win.

"Ok, what is this really about, princey?"

Shin-Ten tensed and cocked an eyebrow. The assassin scoffed and rolled his eyes. It was a power game, the prince was playing. To prove something to his father. It wasn't about being worthy enough to be king, that's what wars were for. The other sponsors were probably playing to get a reward in the king's court much greater than the council positions that were very hard to achieve. The prince had no idea what it was. His sister was to be married to the Desert prince, so her hand is out of the picture. Gold was what they had, or perhaps the availability of using this as an opportunity to get Shin-Ten's father to fully trust them. King Fei-Ten was no fool, though. He trusted no one, not even his own friend Captain Fugaku.

"Because of my family right?" Neji sat back in his seat and crossed his arms over his chest.

"More or less." The prince shrugged.

"Your Queen seemed to have welcomed me with open arms..."

"Mother has this weird ability to see the heart of a person. The good in people is what she sees. If it's to her standards, she is the kind woman that she is known to be." Shin-Ten explained.

"Can't say the same for Your sister, Prince." The Hyuga smirked.

"Tenten didn't get that trait. And I doubt she can show any type of compassion toward anyone unless she's known them since she was a child. Hell, she doesn't even show any respect to me..." The older brunette grumbled.

Neji let out a laugh. He could see that.

"But the winner gets what? This doesn't make any sense. What prize would be so great as to get into such nonsense?" The assassin queried getting back to their discussion.

Something clicked with in Shin-Ten's mind. Each sponsor was a father, except for the priest and Danzo. Perhaps one of them would convince a daughter or niece to meet him. But that doesn't make sense if the priest or Danzo were to win.

"What is the one thing someone would do something stupid for that had to do with Tenten?" Shin-Ten murmured to himself.

"I got it. Can't believe I didn't see this before," Neji announced.

The prince looked at the assassin expectantly. Neji recalled the tales that Itachi had told him when he arrived. Each warrior is blessed by the princess' special Heavenly magic thing. The prince sucked his teeth, clenching his fists.

"A one way trip to heaven. Of course. And the gods know that the nobles have committed more sins than the great demons themselves...and you, of course."

It was Neji's turn to suck his teeth. He always knew he'd never go to heaven, so why try now? The Hyuga was an assassin. Far from a saint. Even if he tried, he could never bring back the lives he took. And he didn't really care much for helping others either. But there was one thing he never did. One thing that would definitely send him straight to the underworld; share a bed before taking a life.

"What?" The prince's eyebrows shot up.

"Not that you should notice or you have and did not say anything, but I'm pretty damn attractive to the female eye. My master would have people like me go and seduce a target for information before either killing or capturing." The ivory eyed teen sighed.

"I thank the gods that I was too young. If I were there now, I would have been sent out at least twice a week."

Shin-Ten cracked a small smile.

"It's good to know you have some form of humanity in you. I think even my sister would approve." The prince stood.

"She has an interest in you, I can tell. Her attitude is always so...relaxed when the subject of you comes up."

The assassin cocked an eyebrow.

"Is that so?"

The older brunette looked back at the assassin before exiting the chamber. Neji scoffed and shook his head. If the prince implied that the princess fancied him, then that crown is really too heavy got his head. But he wouldn't be surprised if she was, he was pretty attractive. A smirk grew on the assassin's face. If the prince's words weren't false, he could use that to screw around with the princess's head. Besides, it's not like she'll kill him...or at least Shin-Ten will make sure she won't.

There was a knock on the Hyuga's door.

"Hyuga Neji, your partner is waiting for you. I shall escort you." Itachi called to him from the other side of the door.

Neji emerged from his chambers in black fabrics and fishnet. A training uniform, he told the Uchiha as they walked to the training chambers. The ivory eyes teen's eye brows went south when he saw who his partner was. It was a miniature version of that busy eyebrow master from a few days ago. He had the same bowl cut, same massive eyebrows, and probably the same mannerisms with the dramatic tone.

"Yosh! My partner has arrived! Our youth is strong we shall embrace it together as you set yourself to win this competition!" He exclaimed.

Neji sweat dropped. What the hell was going on. He looked to Itachi who offered a smile. The bowl cut bow slightly bowed to the assassin and introduced himself. His name was Rock Lee, personal sparring partner of Princess Tenten, as well as trainee of the Royal army. The Hyuga nodded at him and introduced himself. Itachi explained that they will be partnered together until the competition had begun. Each competitor was assigned a partner based on skills. Since Neji did close combat, he got a close combat partner. Something clicked in the Hyuga's mind.

"You say he spars with the Princess?" The ivory eyes teen looked at Itachi.

"Yes, he does. And that Master you met a few days ago is their master." The Uchiha stated.

Neji crossed this arms over his chest. The prince's doing, he knew. For a good reason too. Shin-Ten was doing a moral service to Tenten. Since any idiot with a one way trip to heaven can destroy everything in a blink of an eye.

"Rock Lee was it?" Neji asked.

The teen nodded.

"How old are you?"

"I am fifteen, like you." He replied curiously.

The Hyuga hummed to himself, same age too? The prince was really taking care of him.

"I have never trained with a gentle fist fighter so you'll have to excuse me." Lee bowed before getting into his fighting stance.

"You know what it's called? This should be interesting then." The Hyuga said as he got into his open fist stance.

Itachi left the room to give the two teens time to acquaint themselves. He walked the corridors silently, nodding at the court ladies as they passed by. As the Uchiha came upon the Queen's court room, he spotted his younger brother standing by the doors, slumped against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. From here it looked as if he was sleeping. Itachi quietly snuck next to his brother and blew at his ear. Sasuke's eyes snapped open. His hand went to his ear, an annoyed look upon his face.

"How annoying..." He grumbled.

Itachi grinned in amusement. He did enjoy bothering his younger brother.

"Please tell me you're here to relieve me of this boring position...?"

"Afraid not, little brother. I have an audience with the Queen." Itachi leaned against the wall next to his brother.

"About what?" Sasuke cocked an eyebrow.

Itachi shrugged. There were some things he needed to look into about the prince and the princess. Sasuke hummed and suggested he'd go ask the Nanny, but Itachi shook his head. The Nanny was too busy running errands for the Desert Prince's arrival.

"When is he arriving anyway?" Sasuke asked.

"A week. You know how the king is with making the guests feel like they are at home."

Sasuke nodded.

"But we've known Gaara for years... I guess it was just a matter of time..."

Itachi watched the expression on his brother's face. Sasuke pursed his lips together and looked down.

"It is just a formality. I do not believe anything will happen between Tenten and Prince Gaara," Itachi said putting a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Besides, Tenten would have probably the biggest outburst yet."

Sasuke remained silent. The older Uchiha sighed at this.

"Sasuke, you have allowed yourself to become too close to her. A foolish thing you have done..."

"I am not the one to lecture, brother. I know my place."

"Do you really?" Itachi offered a small smile.

Sasuke glared at him.

"Foolish little brother..." Was all Itachi said before opening the doors to the Queen's court.

Sucking his teeth, the younger Uchiha gripped the handle of his sword. He was not foolish; nor little.

Itachi stood before the Queen. She had been sat upon a gold and white throne. Her ladies were seated in luxurious white and red cushioned chairs, a cup of tea in each of their gloved hands. The Uchiha places his fist over his mouth and bowed to the Queen. A smile graced her lips as she told him to rise. And so he did.

"Itachi, what did you want to discuss, dear?" Queen Xiao-Lin asked.

Itachi didn't look the Queen in the face. He knew if he did, more the. What he intended to say would flow out from his mouth. She was just that easy to talk to. Clearing his throat, Itachi stood straight.

"I wanted some information about Prince Shin-Ten's decisions with the assassin he is sponsoring."

The Queen tilted her head and looked at him curiously. She asked him what he was referring to. Itachi did look at her now. He told the Queen of the Prince's choice of training partners.

"He assigned Master Gai's pupil? Oh my, what could my son be up to...?" Xiao-Lin hummed to herself.

Itachi stood patiently. He could feel the eyes of the Court Ladies on him. He was rather popular amongst the women who abided with in the upper ring of the kingdom. They giggled at whispered to each other, pulling out their fans and playing with them. The Queen sighed. She had no idea. Shin-Ten was full of surprises.

"Itachi, I have a question for you." Queen Xiao-Lin announced.

"Yes, your majesty?"

The court room got silent. The sudden silence caused the Uchiha guard to tense. He glanced around the small room. The ladies were still murmuring and looking at him. Itachi held back a sigh, women where...women.

"How do you for see this turning out? Keeping in mind how Tenten is compared to the other canadites." The Queen asked.

Itachi thought for a moment. If he were to compare; Tenten and Kabuto would get along the best, since they have history together. However, due to his profession, he will be rendered a bit useless if the king sends him out to the field. But then again as will the others, except Sai. Itachi admitted that he didn't know much about the artist, just his abilities. That enchanted scroll is the source of his power. The Queen looked at him, waiting for him to continue. the Kiri assassin, Haku, doesn't seem to be very social. And if he is to hang around the princess, he needs to talk to her since her grace hates silence. Then, there was Hyuga...

"They bicker." Itachi explained.

"Bicker? So they have interacted already." The Queen ran her fingered through her long brown hair.

"They act as if they were brother and sister in the fact of that. But at the same time it is like a grade school crush, he's mean to her and she appears to not like it."

Xiao-Lin laughed. Indeed she can see that. Itachi asked why she wanted his opinion. The Queen shrugged. Itachi and Sasuke spent the most time with Tenten. She likes to think if Itachi as another son of hers. And since he is older, and less stubborn than Shin-Ten and Sasuke, she asked him. Itachi kneeled and brought his fist to his mouth.

"I am honored that you think of me as such, My Queen. But I must return to my duties. I must fetch send Sasuke to fetch the princess from her lessons."

"Very well. You can take your leave." The Queen nodded at him.

The Uchiha stood and bowed to her. He turned on his heel and was about to reach the doors when the Queen called to him.

"Please make sure none of them do anything ridiculous."

Itachi nodded and exited the chambers. He glanced at his brother who was still leaning against the wall. Grabbing his elbow, Itachi dragged his younger brother away from the door and down the hall.

"Itachi, what the hell-"

"We must fetch our lovely sunspot from her hell." The older Uchiha announced as he continued to lead his brother down the halls.

Sasuke shrugged him off and picked up is pace. His spirits had risen, Itachi noted. A smirk formed on his face.

"You're so stubborn, Sasuke..." He mumbled to himself.

Reaching the princess' mansion, the two Uchiha's noticed the brunette already outside waiting for then with her nanny. Dressed in black shorts, the princess sported a pink loose mid-drift that showed off her slender form. She looked at them as they approached her.

"What took you guys so long? I thought I would have to wait for a good hour before I got to work out." Tenten called to them.

"They are busy people, princess. Watch your attitude." The blonde Nanny scolded her.

Tenten rolled her eyes and walked over to Sasuke, who had been pursing his lips together tightly. She grabbed his arm and led him toward the training chambers. Itachi sweat dropped and bowed respectively to the nanny.

"That girl will meet her match one day..."

"Funny you say that, Lady Tsunade." Itachi said.

Tsunade cocked an eyebrow. She followed him as they traced the path the Sasuke and Tenten took to the training chambers. Tsunade opened the door to a room and found the princess standing before Rock Lee and a young man that looked to be their age. The blonde squinted at him.

"Hyuga." She murmured.

Itachi nodded.

"Indeed, his attitude shows up Tenten's just by a little since his background. But dealing with him is like dealing with Tenten's moods all day, everyday."

Sucking her teeth, Tsunade leaned against the wall, her cream colored dress provided cushion for her backside. The princess had her hand on her hip and was looking at the Assassin dead in the face. Neji, although his face emotionless, resisted the urge to let his eyes linger upon her body. What was she wearing? He bit the inside of his cheeks to prevent him from making any comments of her long tan legs, rounded hips that backed to a plump posterior. He also prevented himself from acknowledging the slender fit of her torso that was toned; a sign that she is well fit and knows how to fight. Blinking, Neji released his cheek and turned away from her, pushing the idea that this princess was beginning to make him second guess her abilities.

"So, you've taken my partner." Tenten said not taking her eyes off of the Hyuga.

"So what if I did? I have a competition to win. And apparently your idiot brother chose him." Neji crossed his arms over his chest raising his chin to her.

Gritting her teeth, Tenten looked towards Rock Lee. The bowl cut teen shrugged at her. He was just doing what he was told. The princess couldn't get mad at him for that. Standing her ground, she demanded for Sasuke to bring her the wooden staff she uses for combat. And so the Uchiha did then sat himself next to his brother near the door.

"I won't let your training interfere with mine." Tenten twirled her staff.

Neji faced her fully now. He held his head high as he watched her. She was skilled in weapons, he noted due to how carelessly she handled the staff.

"Like wise, let's see what you can do, Princess." Neji smirked.

Tenten puffed up her cheeks and got into her stance. Sasuke came up behind her and asked her if she was sure about this. The princess grunted in response. Tsunade sighed and told Lee to come sit with them. Rock Lee put a hand on Tenten's shoulder as he walked by.

"Ready when you are, Princess." The Hyuga said getting into his gentle fist stance.

"Show me that you're not all talk."

Tenten snorted.

"Come at me Hyuga."


	6. VI

Jab

Dodge

Jab

Dodge

Sasuke and party watched as their princess tried to land a hit on the assassin. She was nuts, they all agreed. Even Rock Lee disapproved of Tenten's bold move. Bold? No, more like idiotic. It would be considered as a death wish, if Neji wasn't holding back almost all of what strength he has.

Swing

Jump, Kick

Stumble

Lady Tsunade shook her head. Such foolishness... The amount of whining that will be heard throughout the Princess' mansion will be so annoying when she treats her for the injuries. Tsunade didn't object, for she feels that Tenten had finally met her match and should be humiliated once in her life.

Jab

Dodge

Kick

Grabs Ankle, flips over

Hits floor

Itachi remained indifferent in this situation. Although, he was watching The Hyuga's movements very carefully, his magical eyes activated. It was a curious fighting style, he hummed to himself. Itachi hasn't been given the honor to do combat against a Hyuga before, or has been around one long enough to observe them. Neji's movements were sharp, but relaxed. He never paused to think, his body just moved. Those reflexes take years to obtain, but Neji was no ordinary Hyuga; he was a genius. A smirk climbed upon his face. Him, Sasuke, and Himself are called geniuses, but only Neji Hyuga considered a prodigy.

Gets back up, charges

Grabs arm, knees stomach

Slumps backward

Rock Lee winched as the Hyuga's knee collided with his best friend's stomach. She was letting her youth show...except, not in the right ways. He has held back his training with her, in fear of hurting her and facing the wrath of the King. All he has taught her was the basic defense and offense things, Tenten developed her weapon specialty all by herself. However it was more for show, not damage.

Stands, clutching stomach

Charges, palms back against wall.

Hits wall

Twists arm back

Screeches, face slams against wall

Leans in, presses body against back

Neji's warm breath tickled Tenten's ear as the Hyuga let out a chuckle. The grip on her twisted arm was tight, the probability of leaving bruises was high. The Princess let out a whine as the assassin pressed himself more into her back, her shoulder burning due to the awkward weight on her arm. Something flashed in the Hyuga's eyes as she whined, but didn't call uncle. His grip went from her wrist to her hand. The assassin's finger's brushed past her palm. They weren't calloused. The princess had been pampered, these weren't the hands of a fighter. Not yet. But just having her here against the wall, not willing to give in or shed a tear (in front of him anyway) made him think. In a low husky voice, he spoke to her.

"Stubborn Princess. I could have killed you with just a flick of the wrist. Why did you challenge me if you knew you had no chance?"

"To prove...to prove that I'm not some weakling." Tenten grunted.

"Foolish answer for a foolish girl." Neji pressed his lips against her jaw.

The princess shivered. The tingles rushed down her spine and shot right to her face. Biting her lip she tried to wiggle out of his grip. Using his weight, Neji prevented the princess from doing just that.

"W-what are you-"

"You don't realize...who you're dealing with…" Neji's lips trailed down her neck.

"Ngh…" Tenten jerked her head to the side.

"Come find me when you can do more than twirl a stick and move like a snail."

With that, he left a mark on her soft tan skin.

"Hyuga...get off of me." she hissed.

Neji let out an amused grunt, blowing into her ear one more time before pinching her thigh and releasing her.

"Come at me, Tenten." was all he whispered before turning away from her and walking away.

Sasuke stood and rushed over to Tenten with Lee right behind him. The two rushed the princess from the room. The Hyuga got back into his stance and started to make quick sharp jabs to the air, perfect posture and position. Itachi was still observing him as he trained by himself. Tsunade pushed off the spot on her wall and shook her head, mumbling something under her breath before leaving the chambers to go tend to the princess.

Jab

Stare

Jab, Swipe

Stare

Palm, Center

Neji didn't need to glance over to know that Itachi was still in the room, observing his every move. He stood at center and closed his ivory orbs.

"The Hyuga style of fighting is more difficult than it looks. With out magic it can be rendered useless depending on the strike and the intent. I takes years to developed good technique to the Gentle fist since everyone is different. However, due to my unusually developed abilities, I have balanced both force and magic so I don't have to use magic all the time, making my gentle fist superior to my uncle's. If that's what you were trying to figure out how I won."

"You flatter yourself, Hyuga." The Uchiha smirked and lifted his chin.

Neji stiffened. Itachi's tone had changed. Slightly turning his head, he looked at him through the corner of his eye.

"Do not worry, I am not casting any illusions. But," The Uchiha crossed his arms over his chest "It seems as though your knowledge of my magic is limited."

"What do you mean?" Neji asked refusing to face him completely.

A dark chuckle came out from Itachi's throat. He'll find out soon, the Uchiha had said as he turned off his magical eyes. The kindness returned to his face and he took his leave. The Assassin clenched his jaw, feeling a bit uneasy. Probably because Itachi just challenged his smarts. Getting back into his fighting stance, the Hyuga worked on his technical routines and strength.

"Guess I'll have to train twice as hard if I'm going to 'find out soon'." He mumbled to himself.

Jab

Jab

Swipe

Jump, kick

Haku was walking down one of the paths outside of the palace building. His training time was early tomorrow morning. He had a good three hours before lunch, so time wasn't a problem.

"Tenten, you're and idiot."

Haku's dark eyes shifted to the small cluster of people near the princess' garden. Oh, so he was by the Mansion then.

"Why did you do something as stupid as challenge an assassin?"

"I-"

"He could have killed you if he wanted to!"

"Well-"

"You're so lucky he went easy on you! Hell, hopefully you won't do it again!"

"Sasuke-"

"What did he tell you?"

Haku's ears perked up. The princess spared with the Hyuga Assassin? And on top of that one of her guards is scolding her for it. Shoving his hands in his pockets, the Kiri assassin walked over to a bench and sat down. The princess was being pestered by one of her guards and trainees. The blonde nanny shook her head to herself.

"He challenged me." Tenten grumbled.

Sasuke and Rock Lee looked at her curiously. The brunette crossed her arms over her chest. Neji had challenged her to become stronger and face him again. He wants to see what she's really made of. Rock Lee sweat dropped.

"Lee, I want you to train me like how Master Gai trains you."

"But Tenten-"

"I will become stronger...and I will smash his face into the ground." the princess gritted her teeth.

Haku cocked an eyebrow. So, the Hyuga gave the princess a show. But by the physical status of the Hyuga assassin, he wasn't at full capacity yet, which meant that he may still have a chance of winning. The Kiri assassin ran a hand through his black hair and sighed. He really didn't expect Hyuga to be here, this makes everything more annoying, and he'd actually have to try to win. The magic was was drew the line between himself and the Hyuga.

"My princess! You're face!"

Haku glanced at the princess. She had a large bruise on her left cheek, and a mark on her neck. He left a few marks, Haku cocked an eyebrow. What kind of man was this Hyuga anyway? He lefts marks on the one he was supposed to be protecting. But then again based on the conversation, Tenten probably insisted they brawled.

"I'm going to kill him...with my own two hands! I will get stronger! That's a promise." The princess exclaimed.

Haku let out a chuckle. She was indeed unusual. But he saw a light in her eyes that made him smile to himself. That tough sass was just an act around them. Haku bet that she was actually hiding herself; with good reason. He wouldn't show weakness either. Standing, the Kiri assassin walked over to the princess. The group looked at him, which caused him to stop. Shoving his hands in pockets he bowed slightly to them.

"Haku, what are you doing here?" Tenten asked, still aggravated.

"Well...uh...I was...walking around...so...h-hi...?"

They looked at him. Haku sweat dropped. Real smooth, he thought to himself. He felt the stares of the group, causing him to look at his feet. The Kiri assassin wasn't social, like, at all. But he had this cute timidness to him that reminded the princess of an acquaintance of hers. Relaxing her stare, Tenten walked up to him and offered her hand.

"How bout you and I take a walk after I get cleaned up?"

The group looked at her now. Sasuke was staring wide eyed at the brunette. Was she out of her mind? First Hyuga, now the Kiri assassin?! Is she trying to give him a heart attack. Haku looked from Tenten's face to her hand. Her eyes were challenging, as if to see how far she can push him into making him uncomfortable. Matching her gaze, he took her hand and offered a smile.

"A-alright." Was all he said before leading her to her mansion.

Lee and Sasuke exchanged looks before walking after them. Lady Tsunade stayed back, watching them walk away.

"Haku seems to be of good standing."

"Yeah, for now." Tsunade replied to the King's advisor, who had appeared a few feet away.

The silver haired man had a book in his hands. He didn't glance up once from it as Tsunade sighed and smoothed out her skirts. In all her years she has never had to experience a young lady as ruthless as the princess. But then, it was partially her own fault. She had insisted on taking care of the baby when she herself had her own child to watch over. Tsunade clenched her jaw. If only she was able to do that.

"Lady Tsunade, you shouldn't blame yourself."

"Kakashi, you have never had a child."

"But I do know what it's like to lose something you love." The silverette looked up from his book.

The blonde woman glanced at him. Her child was to be turning twenty three, if she were alive. Medicine wasn't as advanced as it now. Even Tsunade, who was one of the best doctors in the land, could not save her own child.

"And for the princess, when you think about it, she gives off your persona...as you are now. Since you are older than me, so the comparison to your youth is questionable." Kakashi said.

Tsunade rolled her eyes. She was plenty young, maybe not like the Queen, but she was young enough to be able to walk around for hours at a time and not get tired. However she is not young enough to have children anymore. The blonde nanny ran a hand through her long bangs. Yes, she admitted that she was stubborn, hot headed, and she can be irritable. Tsunade even admitted to Kakashi that she had spoiled the princess as if she was her own child.

"Isn't that what mothers do?"

"I suppose. But the annoying part is when they get a mind of their own," Tsunade grumbled.

Kakashi chuckled and looked at the back of Tsunade's head.

"Will I expect to see Dan at the welcoming feast next week?"

"Yes." Tsunade replied before walking off to the princess' mansion.

Shin-Ten glared at the Hyuga, having heard of the most recent interaction with the assassin and his younger sister from Sasuke. The Hyuga had not left the training chambers all afternoon. He had patiently waited the return of Rock Lee to continue their spar. But in that mean time, Neji was training be himself. The prince stood straight, the assassin didn't bother to acknowledge his existence within the chambers.

"You know, glaring at me won't make me turn around, your highness." Neji said after a good few minutes.

"How dare you use my little sister as a punching bag." Shin-Ten hissed.

"She asked for it. And I obliged, happily." The Hyuga stated flatly as he kicked the wooden dummy.

The prince grunted. Even if his sister provoked him, he is in no place to comply. Especially with his freedom now hanging on the edge of a cliff because of his actions. That didn't seem to bother the Hyuga, the older brunette observed. That just made him even more annoyed.

"Knowing you, you probably didn't even lift a finger and still managed to-"

"She has potential."

Shin-Ten blinked at the assassin. Neji sighed. Tenten had handled that staff as if it was second nature to her. She could easily maneuver it as she pleased without stumbling about or missing a beat. Her reflexes were slow, yes, but the determination and passion she had was definitely there. Neji punched the wooden dummy and grunted. On top of that she had the nerve to come at him even though she knew she was going to lose. In the back of her mind, he guessed, she knew that he wasn't going to kill her; he couldn't if he wanted his head still attached to his shoulders. Stubborn yes, but she had guts. That's what shocked Neji most of all. Tenten wasn't afraid to die. And that's what made her interesting.

"That almost sounds like a compliment, Hyuga." the prince said with an amused tone.

Neji sucked his teeth before striking the dummy with his fist, causing a few wood chips to fly from the dent he had created. Rolling his eyes at the smirking prince, he shook his head. Almost.

Tsunade had looked over Tenten's bruises and wrists for the fifth time. Neji had almost sprained her wrist and as for the bruises, make up was the only practical solution to that. Besides the arguing between the three teenagres in the room, the blonde nanny was able to get the princess into the bath and into a dress. As Tsunade powdered Tenten's face, she noticed the mark that Neji had left upon her neck.

"What is it? Is there something there?" Tenten asked noticing Tsunade's glare at her neck.

"He left...a hickey…" the blonde nanny said slowly, not believing what she was seeing herself.

Tenten looked toward the mirror and her cheeks became flustered. Indeed, the Hyuga had left a hickey on her neck. Glaring into the mirror, the princess groaned. Gaara wasn't going to like that when he arrived. Sasuke stomped over and looked for himself. A vein popped in his head as he lifted Tenten's chin, to make sure he wasn't imagining it.

"Tsk, that bastard."

"Easy there, kid. There's nothing you can do about it now." Tsunade said turning Tenten by her shoulders so she could continue to primp her.

Tenten sneezed suddenly causing the powder puff in Tsunade's hand to emit a puff of cream powder into the air. Sucking her teeth Tsunade, told one of the Ladies to fetch a cloth so the princess could wipe her nose. Handing the silk hanky to Tenten, the blonde nanny shook her head. If only she'd listen, Tsunade though. But then, if she did, she shouldn't be so amusing to take care of. The princess would just be another mindless figure with no personality. Placing the hanky on the vanity, Tenten lifted her chin to allow more powder to be added to her face. Scrunching up her nose, the brunette prevented herself from sneezing. Gods she hated powder. It made her look three tones lighter than she actually was, dried out her skin, and made her look painted. It was such a useless cosmetic, Tenten though. It was like putting on a fake layer of skin that was going to be washed away when she bathed for bed anyway.

"You shouldn't pout, Tenten." Tsunade said.

"Meh, I shouldn't do a lot of things…" The princess grumbled.

Once Tsunade was finished with Tenten's make up, The princess stood and smoothed down her skirts. Her brown eyes matched Lee's as she pointed to him. He was to come to her mansion tomorrow at dawn. They were to begin their training. Rock Lee, nodded solemnly, knowing that there was no way of talking her out of it. The bowl cut teen bowed slightly in response before excusing himself back to the training chambers. Sasuke had remained in the room, though. Tenten looked at him.

"Why are you still here? Don't you have a post?"

"Itachi traded with me. So, I'm to be with you for the rest of the day."

"Oh, lovely…" Tenten murmured under her breath, receiving a look from Tsunade.

Making her way from her room and out of the mansion doors, Tenten approached Haku, who had been patiently waiting for her. Bowing to her, Haku offered his arm as allowed her to lead them through the gardens. Tsunade nudged Sasuke, and they trailed behind them a few feet.

"So, Haku," Tenten hummed to herself as they walked.

"Y-yes, your majesty?"

"This guild you come from, what's it like?"

Haku side glanced her curiously. It was brutal, but it could take even the weakest being and shape it into steel. He, being eighteen, was brought over to it by a Kiri swordsmen. Haku explained that he was an orphan, and where he came from, the crime static was high. The guild was kind enough to take him in, due to his magical ability. And from that time on he was trained to kill. Apparently, a nickname had roamed around that his "Bloody Kiri guild" worked solely for themselves. But that wasn't true. Their leader was the guild master. And organization founded by the country's own head. They were the part of the military that handled the more...personal aspects of government. Tenten stayed silent as she listened to Haku. She didn't know much about the Kiri guild, or any guild for that matter besides the one here in her kingdom. But this assassin was odd, the princess thought as she glanced at him from the corner of her eye. He was gentle (unlike a certain Hyuga she knew) and timid. It seemed too go to be true.

They reached a bench and sat down. Tenten looked at the flowered bushes around them. After all of that excitement, she felt her shoulders relax. A much needed rest, she thought. But that will come to an end starting tomorrow. Gripping the hem of her skirts, the princess' eyebrows went down south at the thought of the Hyuga. She will fight him again. Even if she has to use magic in order to catch up to him.


	7. VII

Neji jogged at a steady pace a few feet behind the Uchiha. The guard was gracious enough to slow his pace, making up for the fact that the Hyuga almost punched his face in earlier that morning. He had some nerve, the assassin though as he dragged himself out of bed. Despite how early it was, Neji found himself slowly getting used to the routine of waking up early, jogging, and then eating breakfast; only to resume his own form of training in the privacy of his chambers before being dragged out by Itachi to spend time and be social with the Prince. After that, he is to train with Lee or Master Gai. Within these few days Neji has also witnessed the Princess out and about early in the morning. Rock Lee had taken charge of her early morning activities or created some. As it was told to him by Itachi, she is to wake up before dawn, go jogging with Rock Lee, have breakfast, work on her weapon technique (which in this case was the wooden staff first before she was handed a sword), clean up, have her lessons for the day, have lunch, then she had free time. The prince himself didn't know what she occupied herself with her free time, but hasn't seen her within the palace walls during it. Along with that, Haku wasn't anywhere to be seen within that same time according to Shikamaru.

"Hm?" Sasuke glanced over to the other side of the trail they were running.

Neji glanced over in the same direction. There she was, panting and sweating. Her hair was falling out of her buns as she tried to catch up to Lee, who was obviously going slowly for her. Tenten had a pained expression on her face as she ran, but she didn't stop, even when Lee did to wait for her. It's been a few days, the Hyuga thought to himself. It will be longer, but if she kept this up her stamina would have increased significantly.

"She doesn't know when to quit does she?" the assassin sighed.

"Once Princess Tenten sets her mind to something, she won't stop until she achieves it, even if the world is crumbling down before her." Sasuke replied, admiration was sprinkled upon that frosted compliment.

Mentally shrugging, Neji glanced back at the princess and found himself smirking. He will be looking forward to the day when he defeats her again, only that time, she will actually be worth the trouble. They reached the gates and walked around the courtyard for a bit to cool down. Slightly panting, Sasuke ran a hand through his raven hair and looked up at the clock tower.

"Why doesn't it chime?" Neji asked out of the blue.

Sasuke shrugged. He had no idea, really. The sky had begun to turn a magenta color. With that, the Hyuga walked to his chambers where he will await his breakfast. Upon approaching his door, he notices that it had not closed all the way. Leaning against the wooden frame, he closed his eyes and listened for footsteps. The maids don't walk in at this hour, and Itachi always comes after breakfast. The assassin's hand went to his side. Shit, no weapon. This left him to tackle the idiot into the ground once he was spotted. Steading his heartbeat, the Hyuga kicked in his door and spotted the intruder. Lunging at him, he knocked the person on the ground, his arms twisted behind his back.

"GOD DAMN, HYUGA."

Ivory eyes scanning the golden crown, Neji sighed; the prince, of course. Releasing him, Neji stood and sat on his couch. What idiot would sneak into an assassin's space and not expect to be attacked? Oh yeah, this idiot. The prince straightened himself and glared at the Hyuga. Neji offered no apology, which caused a vein to pop in the prince's head.

"What are you doing here?" Neji asked flatly.

Shin-Ten crossed his arms over his chest. He was checking up on the Hyuga and was going to give him a briefing on the Desert Prince's arrival. Neji rolled his eyes as he leaned more into the cushioned couch, the sweat felt cool against the pillows. The arrival of this Desert Prince was apperently important to the Royals. The prince was the youngest of three; his older brother and sister not chosen to be heirs, however were handed high status. This prince was also a child hood friend of his and Tenten's.

"You said 'was'." Neji stated.

Shin-Ten nodded. He used "was" because his parents find his friendship with Tenten to have potential to...sprout into something. It was absurd, since it's obvious the two saw each other only as friends. And the Desert Prince looked to Tenten for company, not passion.

"I'm still shocked that he can stand her."

"Probably because she was the only one not afraid of him. His sand magic is deadly. He had no friends to begin with. According to some rumors his own siblings are afraid of him."

"Oh, great. A socially awkward monster and the annoying ungrateful baby under the same roof. How fun." Neji grunted.

"They actually occupy each other. I see her let her guard down with him. That in itself is a sight to see." The prince said, ignoring that last comment.

"Oh?" The Hyuga cocked an eyebrow.

Shin-Ten nodded. The desert prince was to arrive tomorrow before lunch. He was going to stay to watch the competition out of respect to the Desert King's allience to the Golden Kingdom. At this Neji shrugged. He wasn't one for politics. The competitors will join in the welcoming feast, but then have a late night group session. The assassin grunted. How annoying. He didn't want to be observed by them yet.

"Your sister hasn't quit yet." Neji announced suddenly.

"It has come to my attention that you have been watching her." The prince announced just as suddenly.

The Hyuga spat. No, he hasn't. She's just shown up where he has been. They have crossed paths often since he has arrived to the Golden palace. The prince hummed to himself and cocked an eyebrow at him.

"I find it hard to believe that you do not fancy her-"

"I do not fancy her." The Hyuga shot abruptly.

Shin-Ten laughed. It was a joke. But in the back of the prince's mind he felt that the assassin enjoyed playing with her. Take that spar for example, he had marked her, and by Sasuke's report he had been very playful with his little sister. Furthermore, the prince thought, in each conversation the prince held with Neji, Tenten would pop up one time or another.

"Be prepared to be awakened earlier tomorrow, Hyuga. Expect Itachi in the morning." The prince walked to the door.

"Of fabulous..." Neji grumbled.

There was soft knocking on Neji's bed chamber door. Stirring, the Hyuga grunted, giving whoever it was permission to enter. Itachi strode into the room and tapped his shoulder. Sitting up, the assassin rubbed his eyes and walked into the bathing room. Soon enough the two were outside of the palace, jogging. Itachi kept a steady lead as Neji stared at the back of his head. What was that the other day? It was like Itachi was a totally different person whenever his magic is activated. Unless the nice guy attitude was just an act. Sensing the Hyuga looking at him, Itachi turned and jogged backwards.

"Is something the matter, Neji?" He asked.

Neji shook his head but was caught of guard.

"If you call me Neji, then I can call you Itachi." The assassin said.

"I suppose. If you wish, however I'm not sure how the king take it if you and I addressed each other so casually." Itachi shrugged before turning back.

Neji grunted. So much for that. But the Hyuga really can't be all that "nice" with the Uchiha anymore. There was a little sliver of something dark. He should have expected it, however he couldn't wrap his brilliant mind around the fact that Itachi could have pulled a fast one on him in order to cooperate; making him feel like a sucker in the end. Sucking his teeth, Neji glanced around; deciding to drop the thought for the moment. No one he expected was around. He quickly glanced at the clock tower, then behind him. In disappointment, the assassin sighed and shook his head to himself.

She wasn't running today.

Horns blew and the golden gates to the palace were wide open. Nobles, guards, the Minister of the Royal church had gathered around to greet the Desert Prince before entering the palace. The carriage had stopped in the courtyard, just before the steps. The court women giggled and buzzed behind their fans, glancing between the carriage and each other. First exited a young woman, her blonde hair pulled up into an interesting set of pony tails. Her grey and real dress sashayed as she stepped aside to allow her brother to exit. That's when the gasps had begun. The Desert Prince poked his head out of the carriage, only to be greeted by a swarm of giggling women, blushing and trying to get his attention. The two had barely made it through the lot outside. But a sigh of relief was heard from the blonde as they entered the palace, their Royal guard leading the way.

"I can't remember the last time that happen..." The blonde princess groaned.

The Desert prince remained silent. They were greeted by the Golden King's Advisor at the throne room doors. Kakashi bowed to them, his fist over his masked mouth and led them into the grand room. The King sat straight, a golden crown encrusted with red gems sat on top his head. He gave a pleased look as the Desert prince entered, looking indifferent. The Queen smiled down at the prince and princess, her eyes shined as she gazed down upon the young teens.

"Welcome back to our kingdom, Desert Prince. We hope you're stay is enjoyable, as it has always been." The king announced to the room.

Tenten shifted in her seat beside her Father. She didn't go jogging today. Tsunade had shooed Rock Lee from her mansion so she could sleep and look presentable to the visitors. When the princess was woken up, she was highly annoyed that her friend was not there, but her ladies waiting to bathe and clothe her. Glancing over at Shikamaru, who was seated on the side with his family, she made a face at him. The Nara cocked an eyebrow before lifting his chin. Tenten pouted and waited for her father and friend to stop talking.

"Prince Gaara, I would like you to meet Tenten's competitors." Fei-Ten said waving to Captain Fugaku to bring in the group.

Gaara nodded and glanced at the door. The competitors came in and lined up before him and his sister.

"Well well, this is really happening." The Desert Princess murmured to her brother.

Gaara remained silent as he observed each one of the competitors. He evaluated each one based on their physical appearance; Intelligent, Fake, Weak, and...

"Hyuga." The desert prince mumbled under his breath.

Glancing up at Tenten, he met her eye.

"Seriously?" He mouthed to her.

"I know, crazy right?" She mouthed back making an amused face.

Gaara watched as they bowed to him, each one looking at him curiously.

"Competitors, this is Prince Gaara of the Desert Kingdom and his older sister Princess Temari. He will be observing your training as well as the competition." The King announced.

Gaara nodded to the group, and kept a side glance of the Hyuga Assassin. The king ordered them to introduce themselves. Kabuto of the East mountains, a medic. Sai a nomad as well as an artist. Haku, an assassin of the Kiri Guild. Gaara glanced at the weak looking fellow briefly before returning his gaze. Then, there was-

"Hyuga. But you already knew that, didn't you, Desert Prince?" The Hyuga assassin announced.

Shikamaru glanced from Gaara to Neji. The Hyuga needs to keep his mouth shut. The Desert Prince kept a straight face. He figured that he wouldn't have any respect for the higher grace, so Gaara brushed it off; it never really bothered him. The King clapped his hand and the competitors moved out the way so the Prince was in full view of the Hua family. Bowing his head, Gaara requested the company of Tenten, who cheered in her head for her savior. The King nodded and allowed it. Tenten bolted from her chair and clung herself onto the redhead's arm.

"I have so much to tell you, Gaara." The brunette exclaimed.

Gaara nodded and bowed once more to the king and Queen before leaving the chamber, his arm linked with Tenten's. Neji glanced at Shin-Ten, who looked at him.

"Seriously?" He mouthed.

"Crazy, right?" The prince replied.

The Hyuga puffed up his cheeks. Princess Tenten flew out her throne to the redhead. And the prince had only a please by reaction to it. What the hell was that all about? If it was Neji he would have pushed her off.

"But it's not me...why am I thinking to hard about this anyway? I don't give a fu-"

"Princess Temari, I will message your father that you have arrived safely. For the mean time, Sasuke will escort you to your room." The King announced.

Temari bowed to the Royals and followed the Uchiha out the chambers. Neji glanced over his shoulder and saw Shikamaru rise from his seat, bowed and took his leave.

Well, well, well.

Gaara looked around the gardens as he walked with the princess through the game park. The royal guards had been doubled since the kidnapping attempt. Tenten had told him about the Hyuga assassin, but he could tell she didn't tell him everything. He has poked her cheek. To his surprise, the amount of powder on her face was more than what she normally wore, explaining her unusual light completion at the moment. Tenten also say a few words about the the Kiri assassin. Based on what was said, Gaara couldn't believe that he was from Kiri. But he knew best out of a lot of people not to judge so quickly.

"Kabuto is happy to be back," Tenten hummed as they strolled.

"I haven't seen him since he left with Orochimaru to study medicine."

The red head hummed himself. Indeed, it was odd seeing him again after all these years. Then again Kabuto was a few years older than they were. But then again, Tenten was older than him by a year as well.

"Is Naruto coming to the feast?" Gaara asked.

"Of course. He's been dying to see you again." Tenten replied letting go of his arm.

Gaara watched as she plopped herself on a patch of grass any laid back. Her dark pink dress was going to get grass stains. All well. The Desert Prince sat himself next to her.

"What are you looking at?" He asked.

"Sometimes I would lay back and watch the clouds with Shikamaru when we both have nothing to do." The princess explained.

"I think you mean; when you successfully run away from Lady Tsunade so you don't do your lessons." The redhead corrected.

"Or that." Tenten smiled brightly at him.

"That's something I haven't seen in a long time."

The two royals looked up. Itachi stood before them, the Hyuga Assassin (who looked at her curiously) and the Prince beside him. Tenten cocked an eyebrow and her face returned to normal.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I haven't seen a smile like that in a while; a pure pleasant smile." The Uchiha answered, softly smiling himself.

Tenten shrugged, unsure of how to answer. She glanced at Gaara, who had closed his eyes. Itachi asked why they were on the ground. A form of exclusive social interaction which did require any formal status or proper etiquette.

"So, you're just hanging out?" Neji commented shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Didn't you hear me? Come on, Hyuga, keep up." The princess said as she laid back down on the grass.

"Your dress will get ruined."

"I have more."

"The dirt will get everywhere."

"And this the bathtub was created."

"There are bugs."

"Yeah, and?" Tenten shot back at the Hyuga.

"Will you two quit it?" Shin-Ten groaned.

"He started it, Shin…" the princess mumbled under her breath.

Neji was slightly annoyed but slightly amazed at the same time. She really did not give three fucks. Standing over her, Itachi offered for them to accompany himself and Neji to the training chambers. Tenten refused, and Gaara just grunted. How social, Neji thought. But there won't be any distractions, then. Tenten waved her hand lazily at Itachi, telling him to not worry about her. The Desert prince agreed, staying that she is safe with him. With one last look at the two Royals, Itachi gave in and nodded at the assassin. Tenten watched as the Guard, her brother, and the Assassin leave.

"Ugh, he is so annoying!" Tenten groaned.

Gaara let out a chuckle, knowing she meant the assassin and not the Uchiha, whom she loved as an older brother.

"Tenten, don't like that. It's not his fault he's here."

Propping herself into her elbows, Tenten looked at Gaara with big brown eyes. Indeed, he was right. Playing with a blade of grass, Tenten began to tell Gaara what happen over the past year, in detail. She recalled the kidnapping of a few months ago, which Gaara was informed of, however was given limited information. Gaara took hold of one of her hands, eyes still closed, and began to play with her fingers. He liked those small physical interactions. The Brunette then told him about her studies. When the question of her Master, Gai, came up, Tenten sighed. The master had become so busy that Rock Lee had to teach her, but she found out that she wasn't turret learning how to defend herself.

"Oh?" Gaara's face tensed.

Tenten carefully told him about her little episode with the Hyuga. Gaara opened his green orbs and looked at her. He wasn't sure if she was being serious or not.

"You're wearing more powder than usual."

"Well-"

"It annoys me."

Tenten sighed. Gaara can be so demanding at times, but it didn't bother her too much. Reaching over, Gaara licked his finger and wiped it across the princess' cheek. Her natural skin peeked through the layer of powder that had been wiped off. Moving her face away, Tenten shook her head and sat up.

"Fine, I'll take it off...C'mon, let's head to my mansion." she said standing.

Gaara stood and watched as she stretched her arms over her head. All his did was blink and her arms were wrapped around shoulders. Pressing herself against him a pleasant sigh escaped her lips. She was really happy he was here with her. Gaara let out a half smile and wrapped his own arms around her small waist.

"Carry me." She demanded.

Gaara rolled his eyes.

"Seriously? We aren't nine Tente-"

"Carry me!" the princess insisted.

Giving in, Gaara scooped her up into his arms and carried her, bridal style to her mansion. The Ladies and Royal guards glanced at the pair briefly, some uncertain of what they were witnessing; the princess smiling in the arms of the desert prince. Reaching the mansion, the red head whisked her upstairs. Tenten went to her dressing room and was undressed by her ladies. She was washed and dried, her skin returned to its natural tan color. Waltzing back to her bedroom, she stood before Gaara, fully dressed and glowing.

"Much better." Gaara nodded.

Tenten twirled around once in her fresh gown. The skirts lifted slightly and swayed gracefully, the ribbons dangling from the heming. This was her favorite dress; dark green with golden trimming. It was a gift, she remembered, from Master Gai on her birthday last year. She wore it all the time last year as an everyday dress. Gai was so happy to see that she loved it, especially since she was able to feel pretty in it. It was a nice, simple gown, there was no corset lining, no itchy lace, and the skirt didn't require a damn hoop. It was pure comfort and style. She had gotten many gifts, but her parents saw that dress more than they saw their gifts with her. Her mother was pleased, of course, that Gai had put so much thought into that gift and had taken into consideration the discomforts of being a Royal. The King was indifferent, for his daughter was happy; and that's all that really mattered to him. The brunette gave a little hop. She was also pleased that her bosom fit nicely in the bodice and wasn't pushed up against her chest, or spilling out due to the corsets. A beautiful dress indeed.

Gaara watched her from his seat amusingly. He knew she would have prefered men's trousers and a tunic top, but due to her status, that is not possible, as well as her gender. A smile came to his face as Tenten hummed herself as she went over to her vanity and looked in the mirror. She told her Ladies to apply only liner and mascara to her face from now on. The ladies nodded and commenced in decorating the basic make up compounds on her face. When, finished, she looked in the mirror once more and pursed her lips. Reaching for the lipstick, she applied a soft pink to her lips. Finally turning to the redhead, she asked him if this look was any better.

"Much better." the desert prince approved by nodding his head.

"You've always liked the simple things in life." Tenten said adjusting her veil.

"Of course. And you've always hated conformity."

"Glad we have a mutual understanding of each other." Tenten winked at him.

Gaara leaned back in his chair. The feast was tonight. Just a few more hours before he could see his friends.

Neji grunted as he continued his pull ups. He had been paired up with Haku for this little training session. The purpose of this, he figured, was to allow the Prince and Princess to roam around without any distractions. Distractions being Neji, Haku, and Kabuto. It's not like he wanted to be dragged around by Itachi or the Prince; he really had no choice. The others are already speaking about the Hyuga and the princess, in such a manner the assassin cannot comprehend due to his one track mind and dislike of the situation as a whole. And thus, those thoughts are instantly casted away while focuses on his training.

"Thirty-seven, thirty-eight..."

Neji glanced next to him. Haku was struggling a bit with his pull ups. The Hyuga himself was well into the fifties already and was going to push to one hundred. Taking a breath in he focused his hearing over his shoulder at Kabuto and that Sai kid. Clanking was being clashed between them. Since they aren't allowed to use real metal (in cause one accidentally severely injures the other and cannot perform to their full potential), Neji had to strain his ears a bit to listen for patterns in steps, and grunts. They weren't allowed to use magic either during this time. The assassin could tell that Sai was holding back his scroll, bored and itching to whip it out.

Haku grunted and just hung on the bar. The Hyuga had more of a physical advantage over him, he observed. As well as stamina, for the two go hand in hand. The black haired assassin blew a lock of a long strand out of his face as he dismounted from the bar and sighed. He needed to be in private to practice his magic. It was funny, Haku thought, that everyone was fully aware of the Hyuga's abilities, and yet he was not the slightest worried about that. There has to be a blind spot, Haku thought to himself. Everyone had a blind spot, he just to figure out where it was first.

"Alright, men. That's enough. There an hour before the feast and you all must bathe and dress well!" Master Gai exclaimed from the doorway.

Neji was escorted by Sasuke to his chambers. He bathed quickly and dressed in a white long sleeved tunic top with green pants and a matching sash. Tying his hair back, he looked into the full body mirror. He was questioned by Haku earlier why he wore his head band over time. It was "a reminder of his unfortunate fate", as he put it briefly before he ignored the Kiri assassin for the remainder of the time. Smoothing out his pants, the Hyuga sat himself on his couch and stared at the ceiling, waiting for an Uchiha to come and take him to the feast. However, to his surprise, It wasn't an Uchiha. It was Rock Lee. The bow cut teen was in emerald green and gold robes, and had a cloak around his shoulders.

"Are you ready, Hyuga Neji?" he asked brightly.

Neji sat up and followed him out of his chambers without another word. Rock Lee had begun asking him a series of questions, trying to make some kind of conversation with the Hyuga. The trainee had asked him about his adjustment to the palace; The assassin replied with the fact that he came from a noble family, this was just of higher formalities and larger land. Rock Lee then asked about his opinion of the others. Neji replied the with the same answer he had always thought to himself and has spoken out to the prince, which heavily implied him being superior to the other competitors. Rock Lee shrugged and spoke about how he would actually sweep the others away with his abilities. The Hyuga made no response. He was superior, that's it.

"Have you made any friends?" Rock Lee asked suddenly.

Neji cocked an eyebrow at him. Friends? Why would he need friends? He didn't feel the need to create a bond with someone, since his father died.

"Don't you get lonely though?" the green clad teen looked a bit shocked.

"I don't really think about it too much. But really, when you think about it, you will always be alone in some way." the ivory eyed teen explained.

"But with friends you won't have to be. They can support you and make you feel at ease to be yourself."

Neji stopped walking and faced the teen.

"What are you getting at?"

Rock Lee smiled softly at him.

"Call me Lee. And I want to be your friend, Hyuga Neji."

The Princess sat to the right of the Desert Prince, while The Desert Princess sat to his left. Tenten had invited the Uzumaki's; one main person being Naruto, a childhood friend her and Gaara both shared. The blonde was loud and hyper, the Hyuga observed. He was always smiling, and didn't seem to bright. He was just talking along, and wasn't stopping. Sasuke had surprisingly joined the feast, not in his uniform, but garbed in dark blue and black robes; he sat next to Naruto. The Uchiha kept his cool, seeing as though he was used to the blonde's rambling. Sometimes, the raven haired teen would exchange a few words with the Nara kid, who sat next to the blonde princess. Neji had put together a theory about the Desert Princess and the Nara. He had recalled seeing those two walking around casually together while on his way to the training chambers. Rock Lee sat next to Shikamaru, only provoking Naruto's enthusiasm to the conversation at hand. But overall the group of teens have a close bond with each other and were enjoying each other's company. The Assassin found it funny how the princess was the one doing the listening and not the talking. She was laughing and smiling, totally out of character. Or was this characteristic something he just overlooked? Neji wasn't analyzing her deep enough.

"I wonder what their talking about…" Kabuto sighed to himself.

"If rumors serve, you used to live here in the palace." Neji stated.

The silverette nodded and pushed up his glasses. Indeed, if he wasn't in this whole competition, he'd be sitting in with them, next to either Rock Lee or Sasuke and sharing a great conversation with them. Neji mentally rolled his eyes and glanced over at the Prince, who sat next to his father. The King was speaking to him quietly, however upon feeling ivory eyes on him, Shin-Ten glanced over at his candidate before nodding to his father. The prince's brow shifted south, but the Hyuga shook his head and glanced back at the Golden Princess and her group.

After the feast, Rock Lee had caught up to the Hyuga Assassin. Neji had already rejected his declaration of friendship, so why was he coming back to him? Shoving his hands in his pockets, the trainee walked the Hyuga to his chambers humming to himself.

"Who was that Naruto character?" Neji asked breaking the silence.

"He is heir to the Uzumaki clan. His mother was one of Queen Xiao-Lin's Ladies and a rumored teacher for some noble girls. His father used to be on King Fei-Ten's council, but once Naruto was born, he stepped down to help take care of him while his wife continued to work." Rock Lee explained.

Neji thought about that for a moment. The Uzumaki's were known for their fire-red hair, tempers, and their interesting magic. Naruto was blonde and didn't seem to be hot-headed. Apparently, the blonde's father was a Namizake, a clan that worked mostly as messengers under the Royal court due to their ability to teleport. The Hyuga sighed, he didn't realize who exactly was in the Royal circle due to his clan's...arrangement of members. Which reminded him…

"What about the Hyugas? They are still in this kingdom." Neji looked at the bowl cut teen.

"They really only come to balls and festivals. And that's the Queen's doing." was the reply.

"Who attends?" the assassin asked, now alert.

"Lady Hinata, Lord and Lady Hyuga...and sometimes Lady Hanabi, however she is-"

"Young. I know."

Rock Lee looked at him surprised. He had forgotten for a moment that Neji was part of that family, let alone the nephew of Lord Hiashi Hyuga. He apologized and stood at the door to Neji's chambers. Neji turned to open it when the trainee hesitated.

"If you ever want to...talk about something other than competition stuff...or something...I will be happy to listen...or whatever…" the bushy browed teen said awkwardly.

Neji glanced at him for a moment. This kid probably won't stop bothering him until he actually considered him a friend. Sighing, Neji nodded. Fine, he might as well. It was better than dealing with the prince or being alone in his chambers during down time, doing whatever flimsy work out tickled his fancy.

"Thank you." The Hyuga replied before stepping into his chambers, leaving the teen in the hallway.

Neji bathed and was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He would need to practice his magic sometime. The month wasn't up yet, but was just itching to feel that sensation of strength, that taste of power whenever he summons his magic. Closing his eyes, the Hyuga breathed in.


	8. VIII

Gaara glanced out of his window. He usually wakes up a little bit before the sun rises, not being much of a sleeper. He was walking around the royal grounds by himself. It was nice and quiet for the most part. He had witnessed the trainees run around the palace grounds last night and that morning. Hearing a high pitched grunt, the Desert Prince's green eyes shifted behind him. There she was, he thought. For almost a month now, he had witnessed Tenten running in the mornings with Rock Lee. Along with mornings, she would do a jog around the game park after her lessons and before heading to her training in the chambers. At first he wasn't sure why she was pushing herself, but he decided not to question it, seeing that she was completely focused. Gaara watched as the pair sprinted by him. Indeed, he thought to himself, she was so far behind the green clad trainee at first, but now she is able to catch up to him, even though the bowl cut teen was going at a slow pace. The red head had to admit, Rock Lee was indeed fast even at his slowest pace. There is no doubt that he could become a front line officer of the King.

The servants were now shuffling around the grounds. They carried brooms and rags with buckets. The daily cleaning routine wasn't anything new. However, Gaara was very pleased that there was no sand involved in the cleaning, which is unavoidable where he came from. He nodded to each that greeted him and wished him a fine day. Silent (as ever), but never rude. His mother taught him better before she died on his seventh birthday. He missed her, insanely, but he knew he could never bring back the dead. His life was fine the way it was currently anyway. His oldest sister was to be married soon to the heir to the Nara Clan. His eldest brother was to be sent off to command his own section of the royal army and have a child. Then there was he, living with the title of Prince and heir to a kingdom. Alone. He liked being alone. Large crowds never were comfortable for him, parties were just nightmares that he was forced to attend, and, his father could never find him a future wife since he was feared throughout the nation. Feared, (as many would put) to be the accurate mood of the nation when he would return. He had powerful magic. Magic that could kill slowly, or destroy one in a blink of an eye. However, there was fear even when he wasn't home. Fear that they would be attacked and weakened since the Prince was not there to protect them. No matter the situation, he thought, he would always be feared by most. There was an exception that he was so pleased with that he could even crack a small smile.

"Hurry up, Hyuga."

The Desert prince glanced behind him. There was a friend of his, Uchiha Sasuke running with that Hyuga. Two more months until he was to compete. The training must have been working though. The Hyuga had regained his toned shape due to diet and excursive, his off white tone was replaced with a normal light color along with a shine. He was once again, attractive. Gaara was a bit interested by him. The Hyuga's reputation drifted even to the Desert Kingdom. The red-head's father even requested his services once, and the results were indeed impressive for a teenager. He can tell just by how the guard and the assassin interacted that there was some competition, but a friendly aspect to it as well as a serious one. Assassins don't have friends. They have allies, but sometimes even they aren't trusted. Being a Royal, Gaara knew that all too well. Backstabbing, deceiving, bribing… it was everyday life. He bet that Tenten's father shielded her from all of the responsibilities. With that Gaara felt sorry for Shin-Ten. The heir of this country must have more intensive studies than her, due to the unusual peaceful richness of the kingdom. It was odd indeed, but being of Royalty, Gaara could only guess what Tenten's father had done to make this huge kingdom peaceful.

"Prince Gaara."

The redhead whirled around. Prince Shin-Ten was wearing a royal blue tunic and gold pants. His cloak was a rich red with white fur trimming. The brunette offered a small smile to the younger prince as he looked out to the gardens. Gaara just glanced at him before returning to his thoughts. Unlike Shin-Ten, he wore no crown. He never felt the need to. He believed that a prince should be well known by face, not by a material object that supposedly projects wealth and authority.

"Lovely morning." Shin-Ten breathed in and let out a pleasant sigh.

"Tis." The Desert Prince replied.

"Must you be so flat? You have known me for years" Shin said.

Gaara didn't reply.

"You saw them out, I presume?" the Golden Prince asked.

Gaara nodded.

"Any thoughts?"

"Not particularly."

"So you do then? Anything worth causing an argument?" Shin-Ten looked at him.

Gaara faced him suddenly. His inquiry on the Prince's choice was one that was well answered many times already. However, he couldn't shake the feeling that the princess will change in some way throughout this whole…competition. The brunette cocked an eyebrow. No body changes that easily, the competition was harmless to her and beneficial. The redhead shook his head. She had someone looking at her, he explained. Shin-Ten frowned, understanding what the younger prince had meant. Gaara was observant, indeed. He even noticed that. What made it troubling to the Desert Prince was that the Hyuga made it so obvious.

"To you, perhaps." The Golden Prince folded his arms over his chest.

"Do not lie. You are no fool."

"True, however there are some things that I have noticed that could make me worry not about that."

"Such as?"

Shin-Ten smirked. There were priorities already set. Those priorities could be the death of them if not followed through with. The Assassin was just feeling his way around, the brunette explained. Due to his circumstances, the only choice the Hyuga had was to win. Besides, Assassin's don't make bonds; they have to keep moving forward.

"But he is also a human. They are prone to making mistakes." Gaara stated.

"You speak as though you are a holy trinity."

Gaara grunted and smirked. Let him just say...he made peace with his demons long ago. And with that Shin-Ten shoved his hands in his pockets and turned his back to the younger prince. He was about to walk away toward the palace when Gaara spoke.

"Tis nothing but a mere bird, caught between metal bars of a small cage…"

Shin-Ten watched as the redhead walked passed him toward the palace, leaving the older teen there to ponder on his words.

"Talk about a work out." Temari said as she watched Tenten be clothed by her servants.

"Indeed, however beneficial," the brunette's voice became low "for when I stop his pretty face into the ground."

Temari, who didn't hear the last part, 'huh'ed and looked into the vanity mirror. Her blonde hair was short and spiky, not being tied up into their default pony tails. She watched as Tenten's Nanny twisted the princess' hair into her two custom buns and fastening a veil to them. Tsunade proceeded to apply powder and eye makeup.

"Did you decide on a date?" Tenten asked as Tsunade applied a few shades of brown to her eyelids.

"Not yet. Father wants us to marry in the summer. But I don't think Shikamaru would survive in those layered robes in the desert. He'll definitely need to be shaded and watered most of the ceremony." The Desert Princess sighed into the mirror.

"I do not understand why you don not marry here. He is native to the Golden Kingdom." Tenten murmured.

"Yeah, but I hold higher rank. As much as I would love to marry here, it's not really up to me."

The girls fell into a silence. The reminder of their positions in the monarchy was troubling at times. Mostly due to situations like these. Temari was two years older than Shikamaru. She was late in the game to be getting married; which saddened both girls. Tenten was the right age. Perfect even, fifteen years old with the ability to have many children. Sixteen, Temari was finishing up her development. Her bosom was large and her hips were wide. She held the face of a twenty year old woman already. Some Princes liked that, other's not so much. However, The Desert King was able to reach some kind of agreement with the Head of the Nara family (who happened to be Shikamaru's father) to have her marry the only son of that clan. They weren't strangers to each other, for Shikamaru was brought to the palace almost daily while his father worked with the king. He would run around with Tenten and her friends. Temari would come over with her brothers when the Desert king had business, or the Advisor would come to talk with the king.

"At least you will marry someone you love." Tenten commented.

Temari sighed.

"Love…funny word to use."

"Have I used it falsely?"

The blonde shrugged.

"Depends on what kind of love you mean."

Tenten sat herself on her bed as Tsunade slipped on her shoes.

"Lady Tsunade…what do you think love is?" Temari asked.

Tsunade thought for a moment. Love was an emotion that you feel when one person cannot live without the other. When one person gives everything up to make the other happy, to see them smile. When one person never gives up on the other, even if they fight, or get hurt.

"Love is complex, you two. There is a Lover, someone who you have enormous affection for. There is the Love of family and friends, people you connect with, make amazing memories with." Tsunade kissed Tenten's forehead before sitting in the chair near the vanity.

"What of True Love? Like in the stories?" Tenten asked.

"True Love…does not exist." Tsunade said quietly.

The teen girls looked at her curiously.

"One cannot fall in love by first sight. If that was so, everyone would marry the first person they laid eyes on, or felt feelings for. True Love is when two people are perfectly matched with on another. They never fight; they never distance themselves from each other. A purity of love is impossible to obtain without something going wrong. Hearts do break, girls. And when they do, it takes time for them to heal." Tsunade turned to Temari.

"You say Love is a funny word. What do you take from it?"

Temari shrugged. She liked Shikamaru. She found comfort towards him, even if they do argue at times. They deal with each other. Tsunade nodded. It was a friendship, they had. The Love of two friends was something that they all had. Temari sighed, arranged marriages were troublesome, and she will just be friends with the Nara for the rest of their lives as a married couple. Tsunade shook her head. Arranged marriages aren't 'troublesome'. Temari will experience Shikamaru as something other than a friend. She will see how he is at home, how he treats her differently. How he acts when it is just she and him alone in a room instead of in a big group. She will learn to love him, how to not live without him.

"That could take years…" Temari grumbled.

"But it will happen. Be thankful you know him. Not all girls have the luxury of that." Tsunade snapped.

Tenten sighed and flopped on her back. She didn't want to get married. All this talk of love and emotions were beginning to annoy her.

"You should sulk, Tenten. I have seen many things in this palace, you have in interesting relationship." The blonde Nanny said.

"Me and Gaara are just friends! Just like me and Lee, and Just like me and Sasuke." The brunette groaned.

"Your grammar is terrible…however that's not who I meant."

"Then who? You know fairly well that Naruto is like a brother to me. I would never-"

"Hyuga Neji…"

Tenten shot her head up and looked at Temari. The blonde grinned at her.

"I see the way you two look at each other."

"With disgust?"

"No, idiot. He looks at you…a lot."

"Tell me something I don't know." Tenten said turning on her back and looking at the ceiling.

Tsunade laughed and stood.

"Love is a weird kind of magic Tenten. One cannot control who they Love." Was all the Nanny said before walking out of the room.

Temari stood and laid down next to Tenten.

"So you wanna tell me what's really going on?"

Neji grunted as he stood before Haku. Again with this kid, he thought. Charging in unison, they struck with light blows, their speed matched. They were holding back, wanting their true strength to be surprise. With his pony tail whipping around, the Hyuga dodged the Kiri assassin's jabs with ease, his face emotionless.

"Alright, enough." Master Gai announced.

Neji and Haku stood at attention, not looking at each other. The Master dismissed the group from the training session. Suddenly, the chamber door opened with a creak. Gaara stepped through the door and looked around. Master Gai motioned for them to all bow. Shaking his head Gaara asked for Rock Lee. Neji watched as the bowl cut teen walked over to the prince curiously, asking what the matter was.

"A...Choo~"

They all turned to look at the Hyuga. Great he thought as he rubbed his nose. He hoped he wasn't getting a cold. Master Gai grinned and told the teen that someone must have been talking about him. Neji rolled his eyes. As if he believed in such foolish tales. Rock Lee bowed to Gaara before the red head left the chamber and turned to the room. Clearing his throat Lee announced that they were all invited to the Hallows Ball tonight. The trainees began to talk to each other. It was rare for the Royals to invite the staff to a ball, let alone the trainees. Master Gai held up his hand, silencing them.

"You must all dress accordingly, and bring your Hallows charm to the party."

"Hallows Charm?" Haku and Sai murmured.

"That's right; you two probably do it differently at home. A Hallows Charm is a special, well, charm that is used to protect ones self from the dead walking. An old tale, however it is tradition. Since you are foreigners, I do not think you need one." Kabuto explained.

"Correct, Kabuto." Master Gai bellowed.

"So wear your best men, and enjoy the festivities!"

"Yosh, Master Gai!" the trainees exclaimed in unison.

Rock Lee walked up to Neji just as he was leaving the chamber. Neji didn't even have to glance at him. He seriously wasn't going to give up, Neji though. It's been a month and this bushy browed trainee was still trying to make friends with him. As much as he ignored him, pushed him away (literally), or insulted him, Rock Lee just kept coming back. The assassin had surrendered at his point, and just had to deal with the fact that Rock Lee wanted to be in his company.

"What are you going to do?" Lee asked.

"About what?" Neji replied.

"About the party! Your family is going to be attending remember?"

Neji stopped walking. Lee looked at him in shock. Shit, he forgot. This was indeed an awkward situation. He hasn't seen his cousins or uncle in years. Not that he wanted to see them anyway. He would just have to avoid them at all costs. The Hyuga wanted nothing to do with them. He had left them behind a long time ago.

"If you wish, you can hang around my bunch. Since Naruto and Sasuke will be there as well, maybe he won't notice you if you are with us." Lee suggested.

Neji looked at him sideways.

"I think….I'll take you up on that offer."

The palace was decorated with gold and wine red colors. The windows were open and the nobles mingled around the ball room. Tenten sat anxiously in her seat as she watched the others talk to each other and sip on their wine. Her father and mother loved to make a grand entrance, she thought. And by grand she meant late. Sighing, Tenten slumped down in her gold and red chair, resting her cheek in her palm. How annoying, her parents always made her do this. She wasn't even the heir, why can't she go down and talk to people? Two of her noble friends have already asked her to join them as they conjugated near the snacks table. She unfortunately had to decline.

"This blows…" she groaned.

Shin-Ten agreed from his seat. He sat on the other side of the two chairs that separated them. He also wanted to go and talk to people. They haven't had a party since early summer, when Shikamaru's father came back from a neighboring nation, having been victorious from a battle. The Royal siblings looked at each other. They bother shared a look of despair before laughing at each other, pointing, and calling each other impatient. But then the horns bellowed a note and the nobles separated themselves to either side of the ball room. As the King and Queen entered, the group bowed deeply.

"It's about damn time…"

"Yeah, seriously…."

Tenten and Shin-Ten stood and bowed themselves to their parents. Before sitting, the King cleared his throat and allowed the dancing to begin. Almost instantly, Shin-Ten disappeared from his spot and was walking through a crowd of young women, who were waving their fans, simply lusted by the Golden Prince's outgoing nature to them. The Queen chuckled and looked at her husband.

"I don't think he will have any issue finding a wife. Wouldn't you say, Fei-Ten?" The Queen said.

Fei-Ten chuclked. His son was pouring with charm. Tenten leaned back in her chair, she hated waiting to be asked to dance. If she could, she would jump up from her chair and go see her friends, but as tradition upholds; the princess must be asked to dance first. Looking around, Tenten tried to locate Sasuke. She found him being surrounded by more girls. They made eye contact. Tenten jerked her head, wanting to be taken out from the chair, but Sasuke couldn't get through the crowd of females blocking is way to get to her. He mouthed a wide eyed apology as he tried to speak to all of the ladies before him. Great, she thought. Naruto was hanging out with Sakura and Lee, not paying attention to the situation. Her brown eyes looked around once more. Shikamaru was currently speaking with some noble heads with his father.

"Shit…" she hissed.

Thankfully, a few moments later, Gaara had appeared dressed in his dark red and tan robes, a black cloak around his shoulders. He first bowed to the King and Queen, asking if he could take their daughter to dance. Not even waiting for a response, Tenten jumped up and into Gaara's arms.

"What took you so damn long!" She cried as she led him to the dance floor.

"Sorry. I had to get through the pestering nobles and outrageous amount of females that crowded my path." Gaara replied.

Bowing to each other, the red head took the princess' hand and proceeded to step to the music. She looked lovely, he thought as they swayed around the floor. Lifting her in time with the music, he noted that she was wearing a corset. Figures, he though, she looked so uncomfortable sitting in her chair. Tenten hadn't noticed that the floor was cleared for them to dance by themselves. Everyone watched happily as the two teens danced. There were murmurs about them as they glided on the floor. Tenten let out a scoff then she heard a comment about a marriage between herself and Gaara.

"Already there seem to be some rumors." Tenten said as Gaara spun her into his embrace.

"It may seem so. But it is not set yet," the red head twirled her out and held her waist again.

"You make it seem as though you would dread it if we were to be married. Do you hate me that much?" the Desert prince asked.

Tenten shook her head; her veil swaying as they side stepped to the music.

"Don't start thinking like that, Gaara. You know I love you."

"Then, why do you oppose it?" the prince's pure light green eyes looked at her brown ones.

"Because I love you as a brother, not a lover. If I were to spend the rest of my life with someone, it would be with someone that would me want to cry when they leave, make me want to fall to my knees. Someone who would treat me as a person, not a princess."

"Sounds like you want the same thing I do. Except; I will be doomed with a kingdom to look after until I die." Gaara whispered in her ear as they continued to step to the music.

Gaara lifted her once again, her deep red and gold skirts swayed gracefully as she was in the air. Bringing her back down, Gaara brought her into a tight hold and quick stepped them along the floor.

"Let's promise each other something." Tenten said.

Gaara nodded in response.

"If we do end up marrying each other, let's stay best friends, even if we must act as if we love each other as husband and wife. And that we learn to love each other like in those fairy tales."

"Deal. I wouldn't have it any other way." Gaara let out a small smile.

Gently, the Desert Prince dipped the Golden Princess and kissed her cheek. Tenten let out a giggle. But Gaara's smile soon faded when he spotted the Hyuga Assassin looking at them intensely from the outer rim of the crowd of people. The mark that was left on the Princess' neck a month ago didn't go unnoticed by the redhead. He just didn't say anything about it. Lifting her up back to a standing position, the two teens bowed to each other. The crowd applauded as Gaara walked her to their group of friends.

Neji stayed silent as the two Royals came over. He was trying not to catch any attention to himself while avoiding making any kind of contact with his uncle. Glancing around, the assassin hadn't seen his Uncle or cousins during the duration of that dance. But knowing them, they will pop up out of nowhere and confront him, defiantly. Tenten noticed Neji's alert nature; aware of whom he was looking for. Walking up to him, she held out his hand. Neji's eyes snapped toward her, puzzled.

"Dance with me." She commanded.

Neji was about to reject her when he spotted his uncle looking at him from a few feet behind the Princess. Quickly, he took her hand and led her out to the dance floor. Bowing at her, Neji held out his hand. Tenten took it gently and placed her hand on his broad shoulder. He looked pretty handsome, she though as they swayed together across the floor. His features were definitely more refined now that he has regained his strength back to normal.

"Hyuga, look at me dammit. It'll make it more obvious if you don't." Tenten hissed.

Neji's concentration was placed fully on her now. She looked lovely, he thought to herself after a few moments of looking at her in the face. Her makeup was light and her eyes popped. Twirling her into an embrace, he noted how her body fit comfortably into his. How odd, he thought. Mentally shaking his head, he continued to look at her as they danced.

"More people are dancing…I think your Uncle will be wanting to talk with you after you are done dancing with me."

"Why are you helping me?"

"You seem to be actually serious about this. You've been alert all night."

"You've been watching me." Neji smirked.

Tenten rolled her eyes. The Hyuga twirled her and brought his hand to her hip. The princess scowled at him. He was messing with her again. When her got the chance, he would make her feel weird on the inside by his touch. It bothered her? Tenten couldn't explain it. Seeing her discomfort, Neji's face became soft and he brought her hips close to his. Her chest touched his and she looked up at him.

"Seriously? Are you trying to get your head cut off?"

"I know you wouldn't let that happen. You would've done so when I touched you when you challenged me a month ago."

Tenten huffed as they continued to glide across the floor. He had a point, she thought. Neji let loose a small chuckle, causing the princess to look at him wide eyed.

"That pout you have a kind of… amusing. You look like a small child with your briwn eyes big and shining like that."

Tenten blinked. Was he calling her cute? A light blush formed on her cheeks as his face came closer to hers. What was he doing?! What was he doing?! Tenten held her breath as his lips pressed against her ear.

"You are every lucky we are in public, your highness…"

"You're an asshole, you know that Hyuga?"

"So you've told me before, Hua." The Hyuga let loose a small smile.

The song ended and just as Tenten predicted, Lord Hyuga made his way over to them. Tenten looked between Neji and the head of the Hyuga family. She motioned to moved away, bt Neji held her close, not letting go of her hand. Tenten looked up at him wide eyed as she shifted her hand to hold onto his arm. Neji did not break eye contact with the older Hyuga, his face became emotionless. Lord Hyuga bowed to the princess, greeting her. Tenten nodded at him and looked at Neji. He side glanced at her before returning his gaze to his Uncle.

"I haven't seen you in a good year. You seem well, Neji."

"Likewise, Lord Hiashi." Neji murmured.

Lord Hiashi cocked an eyebrow when he noticed that the princess was holding on tightly to his nephew's arm. Tenten bit her lip, not liking how he was staring at her. She looked around for anyone who she could gesture to come over and save her from this awkward situation.

"What brings you back into the high circles of the kingdom, dear nephew? I thought you had fled from the Royal guard when your father was killed."

Tenten gripped the assassin's bicep when she felt him tense. Neji took a breath.

"Actually, I was invited by his royal majesty to partake in the competition. Surely you know of it?"

"Oh?" Hiashi looked at him curiously.

Neji looked down at Tenten. His face remained emotionless as he noted her grip on his arm, uncomfortable in this situation. Tenten wasn't sure how to interject with in this conversation. But she didn't like that Neji was being looked down upon. Clearing her throat, the princess looked the Hyuga straight in the eye.

"Hyuga Neji has shown to be a very capable candidate to be my protector." She said.

"Has he? Due to his back ground I would have thought it to be…a nuisance" Lord Hiashi said.

Tenten lifted her chin, her eyes became sharp. Neji held his breath, allowing her to speak might make this encounter go faster. But now, she was getting serious, he thought.

"Not one bit. If I did not feel that he was, he would not be here. He would have been sent back to the prison at once if I didn't see him fit. He is no nuisance at all, although rather difficult to communicate with…But never the less, I would have never made him my escort tonight either if he was a nuisance."

Lord Hyuga glanced between Neji and Tenten. The princess gave him a challenging stare, daring him to say anything against the Hyuga branch member again. Holding onto his pride, Hiashi apologized to the princess before excusing himself. Neji let out a breath and looked down at Tenten. She continued to glare in the direction that the Hyuga Lord walked in. Blinking, Tenten led Neji through the crowd to one of the balconies. The fresh air was a nice relief. Leaning against the golden railings, the assassin groaned as he closed his eyes. Dammit, he thought. Now that his uncle knew he was alive he was sure he would try to bring him back to the Hyuga compound and work under him. Especially with his reputation, the teen thought. A light tap was felt on his shoulder. Looking up, Tenten held out a glass of wine to him.

"You look like you need one." She said taking a sip of her own glass.

Taking the wine, Neji took a gulp and sighed. Things just became a bit complicated.

"That was awkward." Tenten said after some while.

Neji nodded.

"I see why you wanted me to stay. But I have to admit I was kind of shocked that you wanted me to."

"It was to prevent any fighting words. He was holding back a lot he wanted to say because you were there." Neji explained swirling around the wine in his glass.

Tenten hummed to herself.

"Why did you do it?"

The Princess looked at him in question. She could've just let him feel uncomfortable and wait for the conversation to be over. But instead she used her authority to challenge his uncle to say something to him, something to trigger his emotions and kill him.

"I didn't want to have to call Lee and Sasuke to hold you back…even though you would have probably slit his throat by the time another word came out of his mouth. Cleaning a dead body is a pain, especially when guests are here."

"Hmph," Neji sipped his wine and smirked.

Tenten gently put a hand on his arm, causing him to look at her in the face. Her skin was shining thanks to the moon and her eyes were bright. Laying a hand on top of hers, Neji leaned in.

"Are you ok, now?" she asked quietly.

"…yeah." Neji replied.

Realizing that he was very close to her, he straightened himself and polished off his wine. Tenten watched him as he shoved his free hand in his pocket and turned to her.

"Since I am apparently your damn escort for his party, I can't leave your side." He grumbled.

"Hey, don't be like that! I wasn't thinking-"

"Obviously." Neji rolled his eyes.

Tenten huffed and leaned against the golden railing. A cool breeze glided by, pushing her skirts toward him. Sighing, Neji held out his hand to her.

"Well, we might as well deal with the mess you made. So I'm stuck with you for the rest of the night."

"Great, that's the last thing I wanted…." Tenten sucked her teeth.

Reaching out, she took his hand and pouted. She was stuck with him for the rest of the party.

How lovely….


	9. IX

Tenten rolled over. Her eyes snapped open as she stared at the window in her room. She had just returned from the party about an hour and a half ago, but she couldn't sleep. Sitting up, she groaned. That Hyuga had to be the cause, she thought. Gripping the blankets, Tenten thought about what happen after the whole incident with Lord Hyuga. Neji had escorted her everywhere. He did not leave her side, even if she was called to talk to some Ladies. He was quiet though. She mingled with everyone there and he just stood silently, indifferent to what his position was for the night. And for that she was grateful. However, when it was just the two of them, he would tease her; make her annoyed with his smug comments and playful touches that made her shiver. And yet she would humor him by replying. The princess could have ignored him and kept on her way, but she didn't. She couldn't. Tenten swung her legs from the bed and wiggled them into her slippers. Quietly, she exited her room and walked down the dimly lit hallways.

"Stupid Neji…making me annoyed and shit. I can't even sleep now…" she mumbled to herself.

"And those eyes. Those fucking eyes of his. How dare they be so beautiful! Like two polished pearls. Shit."

The princess found herself in front of a door. She knocked on it and waited for a response. To her surprise, it wasn't who she was looking for. The silver haired man stood before her with a sleepy smile, rubbing his eyes.

"Oh, your majesty. You're up late." He said.

"Lord Dan, is Lady Tsunade asleep?" the princess asked.

Dan shook his head. His wife was down stairs in the study room. Nodding, she made her way down stairs to see her nanny. As she approached the study room, she heard a pair of voices softly speaking to each other. One she recognized instantly as Tsunade's. The other, she had to strain her ears.

"It was a lovely time. The guests seemed to have enjoyed themseleves." Tsunade's voice said.

"Indeed. I am glad. Planning it was such a hassle since Fei-Ten decided to start this whole bodyguard search for Tenten." Said the second voice whom Tenten realized was her mother (since she is the only one who would address her father so casually).

Pressing her back against the wall, Tenten listened to their conversation.

"Agreed. If I may speak freely about that…"

"Of course, Tsunade."

Tsunade sighed before speaking. She had noticed a few occasions in which the princess has been, what was the word, distracted by one of the competitors. Tenten's teeth clamped together. Shit, now her own nanny was on this game?

"I believe that with some time, something may…change."

"Change?"

"Yes. Your majesty, I think you are making the wrong decision on marrying Tenten to Gaara."

Tenten nearly jumped out of her skin. OH HELL YES. THIS IS WHY SHE LOVED HER. Tenten's mother chuckled.

"You never were one for arranged marriages, Lady Tsunade."

"Can't say I ever will be, however, they will never love each other the way that you and the king do."

"You believe they will remain how they are now; Friends and nothing more." Queen Xiao-Lin sighed. "At least someone agrees with me."

Tsunade gave the Queen a worried look. She knew she has no power over that kind of decision, but it was worth sharing her opinion on the matter.

"Fei-Ten wants to create an alliance. He told Lord Nara to marry off his only son to the Desert Princess. You think that'd be fine. But I could tell he was more worried about the King."

Tenten rolled her eyes, more politics. Turning her back to the room, she walked away in the other direction toward the door. Sticking her head through the giant door, she spotted Itachi standing by the bench. Stepping out, she whistled to him. The Uchiha jogged over to her and asked why she was out of bed. The princess shrugged and played with one of her braids. For some reason her body just couldn't rest. Every time she tried to close her eyes and fall to sleep, something just kept her mind from calming down. Itachi smiled and offered his arm to her. Taking it, they began to walk around the gardens. They walked in silence, just enjoying the company.

"I couldn't help but notice that you walked out in your palace slippers, Princess. They will get dirty and make your feet sweat when worn outside." Itachi said looking down.

Tenten shrugged.

"Honestly, I don't really care. You all act as if the Earth herself will open a gaping hole and snatch me up, dragging me to the pits of hell to burn for eternity."

Itachi let out a chuckle; an amusing answer for her.

"We both know you're not going to hell, My Lady."

Tenten shrugged again.

"Is there anything on your mind?" he asked as they stopped at a park bench.

"Not particularly…why?"

Itachi explained that her mind was keeping her from resting. Something was looping in her head that made kept her awake. Talking about it normally helped, causing the thoughts to slow and relax. Tenten was silent for a moment, as if contemplating whether or not she should tell the Uchiha about the events of the night she had with Neji. Deciding against it, she shook her head and said that she couldn't think of anything that could be eating at her. Itachi sighed and sat with her in silence. He could tell she was trying to get her thoughts in order so she can finally rest. Unfortunately, he couldn't pay too much attention to her at the party, due to his switching to and from the grand hall to the outer gates. From what he heard from Sasuke, she had been attached to the Hyuga's hip all night. They had danced once, however he followed her around everywhere she went. When Sasuke had asked her to dance, the Hyuga would linger in the background, and the princess would come walking toward him right after. The older Uchiha noted the jealousy in his younger brother's voice and just patted his head in response. The princess did dance with the other competitors and some noble boys, according to Rock Lee. He, too, noticed the string that attached the assassin and the princess, but didn't comment on it at the time; in fear of ruining the mood.

"If you wish, I can cast a spell on you to sleep." Itachi suddenly suggested.

Tenten nodded and rubbed her eyes.

"Anything that will calm my mind so I can sleep." The princess murmured.

Itachi nodded and had turned her to face him. Closing his eyes, he gathered his magical energy to them.

"What do you wish to see?" he asked, his eyes still closed.

Tenten shrugged once more; perhaps the clouds, just floating along a clear sky in summer. Itachi nodded and snapped his eyes open. His iris had turned a glowing red color with a black ring and markings. Tenten looked straight into his eyes. Itachi noted that her body had become limp, and scooped her up in his arms. He walked back to the mansion as slowly as possible, giving her time to slip into the illusion deeply. Deactivating his eyes, he strode into the Princess' room and gently placed her on her bed. He tucked her into the covers and placed a hand on her head. Sending his magic energy to his fingers, he disbanded the illusion and left the princess in a deep, comfortable slumber. Walking out of the mansion, the Uchiha returned to his post and looked up at the moon. He hasn't used his magic since he was sent out to deal with some…issues in the Kingdom of Clouds. That was a good year ago too. He does have the option of practicing on his younger brother, however, he wanted to go all out and not hold back. Rubbing his eyes, Itachi sighed. He can't overdo it. Too much magic flow directly to his eyes could damage them permanently. That's what happens to one of his cousins. But he was waiting for the time that he'd be able to have a good fight. Those competitors looked promising…

Neji was already out of bed when someone knocked on his door. He was expecting to see Sasuke, but instead he was faced with his original partner, Rock Lee. The bowl cut teen smiled and wished the Hyuga a pleasant morning. Neji just looked at him, before walking out of his chambers to start jogging with him.

"I was expecting Sasuke." The Hyuga said as they walked out of the palace.

"Sasuke was given the day off by Captain Fugaku." Rock Lee replied.

Neji had to admit, Rock Lee was fast. He could tell he was going at a normal pace as well, which shocked him even more. It wasn't that he was struggling to keep up, it was just by the first step, and the trainee was already a few strides ahead of him.

"I thought you'd be with the princess." Neji murmured after some time.

"Well the Gaara offered to take over today. And possibly for the rest of the time she wishes to continue her training." The bushy browed team explained.

"So, then… He fights."

Rock Lee glanced over at him. That wasn't a question, he thought but nodded. Of course he does, it was fundamental for a prince to have fighting experience. The Hyuga huffed. Once again, he had to admit that the Desert Prince had a little dead-eye to him. The redhead gave off and aura that he could kill anybody without second thoughts or have any emotion. He carried a straight face where ever he went if he wasn't in the company of the Princess. But those eyes…. Pure green eyes that had an ominous glare to them. In a way it was exciting, the Hyuga thought. He'd never fought somebody who had no problem killing a man for sport. But then again, if he fought Gaara, he'd probably loose; costing him his life. Glancing at the clock tower, the assassin noticed that it was time for the princess to begin her run. Rock Lee had slowed to a stop and began to stretch his legs. Neji hadn't noticed that the teen wore weights on his ankles. It was to improve his speed, the trainee explained. Since he was unable to perform magic spells, and most of his magical energy was internal, he decided to focus on his physical stature which holds to be a lot more beneficial in and army then the magic concept. Neji blinked. He had no words for the teen as he stretched out his legs and had replaced the leg coverings over his weights. Suddenly, the Hyuga's trained ears heard grunting behind him.

"I never thought you'd be able to keep up, Tenten."

"Oh, shut up. I've gotten better, Gaara."

Rock Lee snapped up and waved to the pair as they ran by. Tenten was not too far behind Gaara, and Gaara was running at Neji's normal pace. Glancing between them and Rock Lee, Neji began to wonder about the Desert prince's abilities. He was fit and had to have some kind of training with a sword.

"He doesn't fight with a sword," Lee waves his hands around. "He strictly uses magic."

"Strictly?" Neji folded his arms over his chest. "That's unusual."

"My friend, Prince Gaara, is a very unusual person. He is a lot like you and Sasuke."

"Oh?" came the Hyuga's response.

Lee nodded.

"You all have this deadly look in your eyes. I mean, granted Sasuke doesn't kill unless he felt threatened, and you do it for a living…but Gaara…" he sucked his teeth. "He would kill anyone if he just felt like it; even if he was just bored."

Neji felt a weird shiver go down his sides. He would have never thought of the Prince to be that kind of person. The pair walked into the palace. Lee continued to speak to the Hyuga quietly about his experiences fighting and witnessing some…mind bending things while he was first beginning as a trainee. The training they went through always started out as easy; jogging, basic fighting and studying about geography. Then it came to intense fighting, magic synchronization, and things of that nature. Neji looked at Rock Lee, unsure how he was able to pass such requirements without the ability to conduct any kind of magical manifestation. Rock Lee shrugged himself, unsure of why or how. His family was pretty plain; his mother had very little magic that she never used since she always loved to do things herself. His father doesn't have any magic at all.

"And that doesn't bother you?" Neji asked.

The Bowl cut teen shrugged.

"Not anymore. It used to, but once I found out that Master Gai did not have magic as well, I gain some confidence that I can make use of myself without magic."

"For what do you wish to achieve?"

Rock Lee smiled. Nothing in particular, he just wanted to prove himself based on pure strength and will power. Neji side glanced at him for a good moment, not sure if he should believe that this teen didn't have any magical ability at all. The two stopped in front of Neji's chambers.

"Well, this is where I leave you until later." Rock Lee said.

"I want to see something first." The Hyuga announced.

Before the trainee could respond, the Assassin opened the door and walked through it, leaving it ajar for the bowl cut teen to follow. Rock Lee closed the door behind him and looked around. He has never been under the Palace like this before. The room was bigger than his, for he shared it with two other trainees. Neji instructed him to stand in the middle of the room and to hold still.

"Do not be alarmed. I will not harm you." Neji spoke as he closed his eyes.

Rock Lee pursed his lips and stood still. That's when he felt it. He looked wide eyed at Neji as he felt the energy swirl around, the wave of it flooded the room. It was astonishing how much his chakras produced. Gulping, he noticed the veins being to protrude from either side of the assassin's temples.

"This will only take a moment." Neji said as he opened his eyes.

Rock Lee jumped. The Hyuga looked menacing; his ivory eyes were staring directly at him. The Hyuga scanned every part of the trainee's body. He saw the Chakra points; each one looked fully functional and healthy. Nothing was missing. When he instructed Lee to try and gather energy to his hands, he saw it. The energy was contained through the networks of his nerves and muscles, there was no blockage from allowing it to venture outside of his body, which was odd since it wasn't becoming external, but it was certainly there.

"Tell me, your abilities consist of what?"

Rock Lee thought for a moment. He can shift his energy to his feet to make him faster, to his arms to make his hits stronger…that sort of thing.

"There…is this one thing I can do that normal people cannot. I can increase my strength eight fold when I concentrate my core."

Neji cocked an eyebrow. Rock Lee explained; Master Gai taught him about the Eight Paths of strength. He was able to learn from him how to concentrate his energy to increase his whole physical persona. However, he can only reach to the fourth path at the moment since no one was willing to practice with him.

"I do not blame anyone for not wanting to. I am afraid that I can kill an innocent man by accident if they train with me. That is why I only train to my full potential with Master Gai…for he can walk all Eight Paths…" Lee said sadly.

Blinking, Neji's eyes returned to normal, but stung a bit as he opened them. He hasn't done that in months. He sat himself on his couch, clutching his face. He would need to start training with his magic. But even he knew that that was a bit risky with the other competitors around. But with his down time, maybe he would be able to train alone. The Hyuga felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up. Rock Lee looked down at him in concern.

"Are you alright?"

Shrugging Lee off, he leaned back and sighed. Lee sat next to him and played with his fingers.

"So, how was the rest of your night?"

"Hn?"

"With Tenten."

The Hyuga sucked his teeth and scrunched up his nose. It was horrible; he had to tail the damn brat like a dog the whole night. She gave him nothing but attitude when she wasn't trying to ignore his presence. He was also stared at all night by his aunt and uncle. However, he had come in contact with his cousin Hinata due to the fact that she was, apparently, considered a friend of Tenten's. Before she could even greet him, Neji had shot her a death glare, and told her, in passing, not to acknowledge him at all. Hinata wasn't the problem, the problem was held at his uncle using his cousin to get him to go back home, which was an absolute "no". The whole time he stayed at Tenten's side receiving looks from her circle of friends and the nobles. That was another thing; he was approached by a few noblemen, threatening him to lose so that they would get their money. Apparently, the favorites to win were Haku and Kabuto. Speaking of them, Tenten took turns dancing with them and socializing with them. Kabuto talked about his time in the mountains and how they should go and visit there together. Tenten refused, saying that she can't do any traveling yet, but insisted that the silverette tell her stories about his research. Haku was her favorite to socialize with. Even though he was older than her, he managed to connect with her with some things that they were discussing. But Neji just stood there with wine in his hands, silent.

"Sounds like someone's a little jealous." Lee teased.

Neji rolled his eyes.

"As if; It was a pain and a waste of time."

"Not to sound creepy, however, I did notice your face to be calm and, dare I say, amused while being with her."

"Bite your tongue. I was annoyed. I can't do anything in my current position." Neji huffed.

"And yet when you were looking at her face, you looked as if you were a tad bit happy to be there."

"Lee, stop with this non-"

The bowl cut teen looked at him in shock. He took the Assassin by the shoulders and gave him a hug. Neji pushed him off and scolded him.

"That was the first time you addressed me informally, Hyuga Neji."

The ivory eyed teen cocked an eyebrow, and then it hit him. Rubbing his temples, Neji shook his head. He really needed to watch what he said. Rock Lee beamed, happily accepting the Hyuga's declaration of friendship. Neji cursed himself, having forgotten that Lee wished to be his friend. But after a moment of thinking about it, he guessed it wasn't such a bad idea since he would be stuck with the trainee for the rest of time he was here. Neji hummed to himself, if that was the case, he could probably use this to his advantage.

"Anyway, it seems everyone here is hung up on relation between the princess and myself." Neji commented.

Rock Lee shrugged.

"There are other opponents here that she spends time with. But you seem to make her so annoyed to the point that everyone sees it as playful."

Neji scoffed. No way, he thought. He was just doing it to entertain himself. Nothing more, nothing less.

Sasuke walked around the grounds in his house clothes. He was off for the rest of the week due to the fact that the set up for the competition. The Ladies watched behind their fans as he strolled along, his hands in his light grey pants. He paid no mind to them as he made his way into the Game Park. The young Uchiha wasn't used to being off, there was plenty to do; but nothing appealed to him. So he sat himself in a plain of grass and watched as the noble kids ran around the park, either chasing the birds or each other. Breathing in, Sasuke leaned back and closed his eyes. The cool grass sent tingles down his neck while the sun smothered his face with warmth. In this kingdom, the autumn weather was warmer than in any regular Kingdom. Some say it's due to the princess' ancient magic pouring out into the air. And then there are the scientists who think it's due to their place on the earth. Never the less, this was the only time of year where the weather never hit any extremes. Sasuke grunted to himself. He was not looking forward to winter. He never really liked the cold. Snow was nothing to him, but the gushing winds caused his bones to shake under his skin. He would rather the heat than the cold. His ears twitched as he heard rustling behind him. The sun was no longer showering warmth on his face either, which caused him to open his eyes.

Tenten hovered over him, bent at her waist. She had a pleasant look on her face as she looked down at him. Sasuke instantly shot up to a sitting position.

"I see you have taken to my park as a napping place." She said.

"I apologize, my Princess. I'm off duty until they finish setting up for the competition in a few weeks." The raven haired Uchiha explained.

Tenten shrugged. She didn't care what he did. The brunette scanned around the park, she had done her jogging earlier that morning with Lee and Gaara, and her lessons didn't start for another hour. The princess had decided to talk a walk to kill time since everyone was busy, and Lee couldn't train with her anymore. Sasuke nodded his head in understanding. He stiffened as the princess sat herself next to him, her petticoats fanned out around her.

"No hoop skirt today?" he asked.

"Nope. Thank Gods Lady Tsunade didn't tell the maids to grab it. Sitting down would have been a bitch." She sighed.

"I bet."

The Hua and the Uchiha sat in a moment of silence, watching the little high noble kids run around the game park.

"That's a nice color on you." Tenten commented.

Sasuke snapped his head toward her in question. He looked down at his tunic. It was royal blue with his clan symbol on the back. Tenten reached over and tugged on his high collar. She was bored, he noted the obvious. The princess would try to find company if her brother was busy doing princely errands. Which means, if she's here, that the Desert prince was occupied as well.

"Is there something bothering you, Princess?" Sasuke asked.

"No, why do you ask?"

"Because you're still fussing over my collar."

Tenten removed her fingers from his silk tunic and faced forward. She remained silent. Sasuke looked at her carefully. This bothered him a little; it was unlike her.

"Was it because of the party?"

"You're asking a lot of questions." Tenten murmured.

Sasuke bowed his head in apology. Tenten ran a hand through her bangs and breathed in. A hand was placed upon hers. Her brown eyes met his coal colored ones before he gently spoke to her.

"You know you can tell me anything. I saw what happen. If you were unhappy you could have dismissed him."

Tenten shook her head. She wasn't unhappy, that was it. The Assassin's company wasn't of annoyance to her as she thought it would be. He was a gentleman to her, for the most part. Besides the playful pokes and teasing touches upon her waist, he never insulted her or mistreated her. Perhaps it was a form a gratitude for shooing away Lord Hyuga. Or perhaps he acted as such because they were in the presence of others. But that made no sense since he had teased her in front of others when they had first encountered each other. The princess veil swayed. Maybe he was trained to be that way because he was a Hyuga. They are very polished and well taught. But that shouldn't mean anything since he was raised as an assassin. But those eyes of his…. She glanced up at the clouds. They were wondrous. She has seen Hyuga eyes before, but his were different. It may be that the experience of seeing death, or causing it. But everyone has seen death before.

"I see." Sasuke murmured. "You find interest in him."

Tenten snapped her eyes toward him.

"What makes him so different than any of the other competitors?" he asked getting a bit frustrated.

"He… uh…" the princess clicked her tongue. "I can't piece together those thoughts."

Sasuke sighed and glanced away.

"What's with that face?" she asked poking his cheek.

Sasuke puffed up his cheeks and 'humph'ed. Tenten proceeded to poke his cheek until he responded. Suddenly, Sasuke pushed her over and tugged at her skirts. Tenten squealed and pushed him back. The two wrestled with each other for some time. The guards only glanced over and then paid no mind to their child play. Indeed, when they were younger the two would tease and wrestle with each other until they got tired or were pulled apart. He always managed to tackle her by surprise, which was the best part. Tenten, to this day, has never expected him to jump on her even at his age. Tenten laughed and squealed as Sasuke rolled her around the grass. Deep down, she loved when he tackled her. He wasn't always very playful, but when he was, his face was soft and his eyes were light. He wasn't stiff like how he usually was. Even when they were younger, he had to keep some composure due to his family's status. Sasuke finally rolled on top of her and looked down at her now pink face. A small smile formed on his lips as he watched her calm down from her laughing fit. Once she had caught her breathe, she looked up at him with those shinning brown eyes. Sitting up, he grabbed her hand and pulled her to a standing position. Her skirts had grass stains in them, like wise for his pants, but neither of them cared. He swung her around, receiving a delighted squeak from her. He brought her into his hold and began to waltz with her. His hand was firm against her waist and he gently held her hand as they danced around. Her skirts lifted and twirled with her as she spun around and was lifted up by him. He loved seeing her like this, so playful. Tenten smiled and laughed as he continued to dance with her. She was so light in his arms, he loved it. And Tenten loved the attention he was giving her. She missed playing with him.

"Whoa-!" Tenten exclaimed as Sasuke brought her in quickly from a twirl.

The raven haired Uchiha looked her dead in the face as he dipped her, holding onto her waist firmly so he wouldn't drop her. Looking down at her a stuck out his tongue, causing her to puff up her pink chees and scrunch up her nose at him. But as the moment passed, someone cleared their throat causing Tenten to look upside down, and Sasuke to look up at the person. Lady Tsunade stood before them with Lady Kurenai and the prince looking at them. Sasuke brought her up right, placed his fist over his mouth and bowed to them. Tenten huffed and grunted.

"Sorry to interrupt, but it's time for your lessons." Tsunade said.

The blonde nanny shook her head as she examined the princess' skirts. She would have to change when they got back to the mansion. Shin-Ten looked at Sasuke when the women had walked out of earshot. The Uchiha shifted his weight awkwardly, unsure if he should say something.

"So," the Prince shoved his hands in his pockets. "I was told Tenten was looking for me."

"Her grace was bored." The young Uchiha explained.

"I can see that."

The two stood awkwardly for a moment. Sasuke scratched the back of his head and glanced at the children, still playing in the park. Shin-Ten cleared his own throat.

"You have down time."

"Yes, my Lord." Sasuke replied.

"That's good. You've been working nonstop since you joined the Guard."

Sasuke nodded slowly. The situation was a bit awkward due to the fact that he was caught, wrestling and Dancing with the princess of the Golden Kingdom. He believed that the more uneasy part was that they were no longer children.

"Uh, was there something you needed, Prince Shin?" the Uchiha asked trying to break the awkward tension.

"Ah, yes. I need you to review something with me since you seem to know more about this than anyone else." The prince said as he gestured for him to follow.

The crowned prince led the Uchiha into his chambers. Shin took a seat behind his desk and moved papers around. Sasuke stood before him at attention, pleased with the fact that he wouldn't be questioned about fondling his younger sister. Shin-Ten gave a grunt as he pulled out a paper from under a book and glanced at him.

"Tell me everything you know about Lord Orochimaru."


	10. X

Neji woke up feeling hollow. He has spent the last few months working his ass off and preparing to compete. He sat up and looked out of his window. Snow covered the ground, had to be about a good few feet, the Hyuga thought to himself. But he wasn't complaining. He loved the cold weather and how his bones shuddered under the blistering winds. He was to compete with in the next week against the others. But he wasn't worried. The Assassin was sure that he would win, it was only natural. There was no knock on his door to go running, due to the accommodations of cleaning up the area, and so Lee was needed else wear. But that didn't stop him from getting dressed and walking out into the cold, ready to jog around the Royal grounds. As he reached the princess' mansion, he spotted her at the doors. She waved off the Uchiha guards at her door and noticed him up a head. He didn't need to slow down to notice that she was only a few steps behind him.

"Interesting seeing you haven't given up yet." He said.

Tenten grunted and glared at his back. Huffing, she ignored him for the rest of the run. Neji gave an amused smirk as he continued to call out to her, but not getting a response. They ran around the palace grounds for a good twenty minutes, neither one of them slowing down. By the time they had finally stopped, the princess was breathing heavily, but not completely out of breath. He looked at her for a good moment. She wore black boots with gold buckles. Her torso was layered, he noticed. The outer layer must have been her brother's tunic due to the size. As well as the pants…Neji took in her appearance for a good moment. After taking it in, he concluded that he liked her in boy clothing; she didn't look very masculine, however the casual appeal was very different for her.

A good kind of different.

"What?" she asked.

"Are you secretly male? Those pants fit you a little too perfectly." Neji teased.

Tenten rolled her eyes and shoved her hands in her pockets. The breeze blew, causing her to shiver a bit. Neji took in the cold breeze and gave a pleasant sigh. Tenten turned and was about to walk back to her mansion when the Hyuga stopped her.

"Ready to fight me yet? You're taking a long time to get ready." He teased.

"No. I'm not. And for your information, I haven't had as much time as you to worry about training." She spat before jogging off in the direction of her mansion.

Neji watched her leave with a twinkle in his eyes. He enjoyed pushing her buttons. Soon, he himself made his way back into the palace to be brushed passed by the prince. Neji glanced at him as he stopped in his tracks.

"Hyuga, there is somebody here for you." He stated flatly with his back still toward the assassin.

"Oh?"

"Your uncle is here. Go get cleaned up and be at the front gates."

"And if I don't?"

Shin-Ten turned to him. An emotionless look lay on the prince's face which caused Neji to blinked.

"We both know he will come looking for you. And, I do not want to explain to my father why we have two Hyugas walking about the palace grounds"

The prince hurried off to where ever he was headed before and left the Hyuga in his spot. Neji clenched his fists as he walked to his chambers and strode into the bathing room. What could his uncle possibly want from him? He sighed as the maids scrubbed his hair and body. Having been dressed, the assassin grabbed a black cloak and walked out to the gates. There stood a carriage, his uncle waiting inside. The Assassin paused before the opened carriage door and glanced up at his uncle, his face stone.

"Let's go for a ride."

OOOoooooooOOO

Sasuke found the prince in the library, looking through different titles of books on the shelf. Clearing his throat, the Uchiha held out papers in his hand. The prince waved him over to a table where they sat.

"I found your info to be very helpful. I thank you for that." The prince said as he looked through the papers.

"Why the sudden interest, my lord?"

Shin-Ten didn't look up from the papers. He had overheard Kabuto speaking to him through an orb. The silverette was asking for weird magic spells that had nothing to do with healing. Sasuke shrugged.

"I asked you since you have worked closely with Orochimaru before coming to the palace."

Sasuke's hand shot to his left shoulder. The seal mark was still there from the last few years of training under the Magician. It was a hard few years, he remembered. He was put under different experiments to test how far his magic abilities could go. Apparently, the Lord found something and sealed it away so it would not activate prematurely. According to the Lord, that power needed to be matured at a steady pace and he would surely be dead if it were to erupt too quickly.

"I found it odd how Itachi was no put under the same training." The prince commented.

"Big brother…he refused to be evaluated by him. He has his own way of training. But Lord Orochimaru didn't argue with him. He said he saw something in my brother that was ready to come out; ready to be controlled." Sasuke removed his hand from his shoulder. "But when it came to me, he said I wasn't ready. My body and mind wouldn't be able to handle the power that Itachi had mastered."

Shin-Ten remained silent. He had no response to the younger teen. The two sat in the library, flipping through books that Sasuke had listed for him. The Uchiha was able to give an explanation for some forms of experiments that took place, while the others he was only able to observe, not experience. The Prince took notes on a separate scroll as the Uchiha spoke; he tried to get every last detail he could.

"Tell me about Kabuto." The brunette said closing a book.

Sasuke paused for a moment. The obvious was that he was from this very land, a low born who was taken in by Lord Orochimaru and trained in medicine. However, while the Uchiha was at the mountains, he had witnessed an ability that was a bit similar to the Hyuga's. The prince looked at him expectantly as the young Royal Guard tried to piece together his thoughts. The Magic energy was pressed toward the hands. When made contact, the magic halts any actions that the brain sends to the limb or area of impact.

"He paralyzes his opponent." Shin-Ten murmured as he scribbled things down.

The Uchiha nodded. Depending on the amount of energy, the area of contact could be temporarily stopped, or permanently. But since the Magic required external impact, the aura was easily visible and could determine the intent based on the magic flow. Shin nodded as he continued to write.

"Also, he's pretty good at taking things apart."

"What do you mean?" Shin-Ten asked glancing up from the scroll.

"Well, he is an expert of the Human body and knows everything there is to know about it…physically. Every bone, every pressure point…it's a bit scary when you fight him since he knows what makes the body tick." The Uchiha explained further.

Shin-Ten sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"By the way, my prince. Why do you ask?"

"Because, he wishes to come down to witness Kabuto fight. And possibly take you back to the mountains for further evaluation."

It was Sasuke's turn to sigh.

Tenten stood at the palace doors. She had heard from her brother that Lord Hyuga had decided to request Neji's company. Next to her, Haku watched as she paced around in a circle, biting her lip and fidgeting with her fur cloak. The Kiri Assassin looked out at the gates, the snow fall was lighter now, but a smooth blanket still covered the ground by the feet. Tenten had run into him on the way to fetch her cloak from Lady Tsunade. She had asked him to wait with her, not wanting to be alone, for the Hyuga's return. Haku shoved his hands in his pockets and watched the gates.

"Haku," she said.

"Yes?" Haku replied.

"Why is it that you Assassins are so hard headed?"

The older teen chuckled at her annoyed face. He then shrugged. It was their nature, he supposed. But the Hyuga was truly a piece of work; he was able to conclude after working with him for a few months. Tenten began to complain about the Hyuga's rudeness towards her. Haku only lent an ear, even though not very interested. But everyone had to vent sometime, he thought.

"Princess?"

"What is it?"

"Who do you wish to win?"

Tenten stopped pacing and looked at the black haired teen. She blew out a breath, a stream of mist escaping from her lips. She had no clue, nor did she care. The princess had expressed her opinions already to her father, but he simply casted them aside and told her that it was necessary. Haku shrugged when she asked him why he queried her about it. He was just curious. Tenten jumped as he put a hand on her shoulder and pointed to the gates. The gold gates opened as a white carriage approached. Tenten held onto Haku's arm as it pulled up into the court year. Neji stepped out of the carriage and was greeted by the princess, running up to him with a worried look on her face. The Hyuga almost smirked. However, his uncle nodded his head at her as she took Neji's arm.

"I apologize, Princess." Lord Hiashi spoke from the carriage. "I hope he wasn't needed during his absence."

"Not needed. Though, it would have been nice to tell someone you were leaving the grounds." She frowned at Neji.

"Your brother was fully aware." Neji replied with a shrug.

"But I wasn't." she hissed as he pulled him toward the palace.

Tenten didn't look back at the Hyuga Lord as she shuffled both Assassins back into the royal structure. Haku stood at a distance as Tenten scolded him for being alone with him.

"You sound as if I am a damsel; unable to protect myself." Neji commented.

The princess huffed up her cheeks and crossed her arms over her chest. That asshole…

"She was a bit worried." Haku finally spoke.

Tenten whirled around and shot him a glare, then to look back at Neji's smirking face. He reached over and patted her head, cooing her over the fact that she was actually worried about him while he was with his uncle. The fact that she even noticed he was gone was a mystery in itself, he thought. The ivory eyed teen looked down at the pouting princess before him. She was indeed, candid toward the situation at hand. Perhaps she went looking for him after he left. The princess would sometimes cross paths with him when walking through the palace halls or the game park. Briefly they would engage in conversation, or if there was no one around, he would take that moment to fondle her until her pushed him off of her and stormed off. Glancing between the Kiri assassin and the princess once more, he shook his head and turned away from them.

"Hey! I didn't dismiss you, Hyuga-"

"There's a time and place for everything. Now is not one of these times." He snapped before walking off toward the Prince's office.

Haku watched the Hyuga's pony tail away. He had changed a little, the Kiri assassin mused to himself. Tenten frowned as she too watched him leave. She knew she could say nothing in order for him to talk to her. Normally she would call out to him, demanding he'd stay and answer her questions. Shaking her head, the Princess turned to Haku and sighed.

"What a pain…" she murmured as she walked passed him toward the ball room.

OOOoooooooOOO

The Prince didn't look up from his documents as the Hyuga entered through the door, unannounced. He has gotten quite used to the Assassin barging in on his studies. The older brunette was crown-less in his study, the Assassin observed.

"Yes, what is it?" Shin-Ten asked.

"I require something of you." he groaned.

Shin-Ten remained silent waiting for him to continue. Neji simply stated that he was to meet with his Uncle twice a month for clan meetings. The prince paused. The Hyuga's request has yet to come, however he for saw where this was headed; Permission to leave the palace grounds without an escort. The older teen sighed and put down his pen. Leaning back in his chair, Shin looked at him. He took in the Hyuga's emotionless face for a moment before nodding his head. The Assassin blinked; he didn't expect him to comply. Actually, he was hoping to decline the request.

"Seeing as though those are Lord Hiashi's words, I do not object." The prince said.

"Damnit…" Neji groaned under his breath.

"In all honesty, He had asked me already. I'm just shocked that you listened to him."

Neji didn't respond; he merely stood there, clenching his fists.

"On top of that, we had a little chat."

Shin-ten took out another piece of paper and scribbled something upon it. He handed it over to the assassin and awaited his reaction. Neji looked between the prince and the paper. He pursed his lips together before turning and storming out of the door. The Prince ran a hand through his hair and looked down at the papers on his desk. There was so much to be done, and so much paper work to be filled out. His father had tasked him with organizing the nobles accordingly for the final stage of this damn competition. And early the next morning there was to be a meeting held to review and make revisions to any last minute additions. It was such a pain, he thought. The prince wondered if he was forced to do this because his father did not want to. When he thought about it, it was mother who did all of the organizing, the communicating…she even handled the economics in the kingdom. And the King…he handled the army, dealt with the nobles and foreign affairs. That left him to deal with the miscellaneous tasks that his parents and advisor had no time for. Shin-Ten looked out of the gold framed window and sighed. The snow was glowing from behind the glass and children were running about, pelting each other with balls of snow.

Neji sat down in the middle of the chamber floor of the front room. He hadn't meditated in a long while. He had been so busy training and dealing with the prince that he didn't find the energy to sit himself down and clear his mind (he just preferred to sleep off his stress). But today had to be the slice of cake that would cause his shoulders to knot up and ache. But now, he just sat there in the center of the room, his face in his hands. No matter what he did, his Uncle would always show up and try to take him back; try to own him like he owned his father. That was the reason why his father became an assassin in the first place; to protect the great and noble Hyuga clan from threats.

"Come in." he called to the door.

Lee had entered with tray of tea in his hands.

"I didn't even have to knock. You really are good at that." He said setting the tray on the low table near the fire place.

"It's my job." Neji said flatly.

Lee took a seat beside him on the floor; his green tunic was wrinkle free and was enlaced with gold trim. After a moment of silence, Neji took a deep breath. He hadn't lifted his face from his hands yet, Lee observed.

"You are known to be a well-balanced man, I've heard. Both your mind and spirit are perfectly tamed." The busy browed teen glanced at the Hyuga, who only grunted in response.

"However, all those years of running and killing. Your heart must have shifted the scale with the weight."

Another grunt.

"You know, it is unyouthful to keep it in. It must have been tough after your father died."

Neji let out a long sigh. Alright, he knew where this was going. The Assassin pursed his lips together. Indeed, all his life he was running. At first, he didn't know what he was running from; he was too young to understand. All he knew was that he was part of a noble clan that was separated. His father was a great man. Hizashi Hyuga cared much for his wife and son as he did for his job. And that job was what cost him his life. His job for the clan, for his own blood, made Neji's life become nothing more than an underground fighting ring of anger. He had finally understood what he was running for when he was sent out to kill an accessory the murder of a merchant by the Assassin head. He was running from his fate. His fate of being cadged behind the metal bars of what he knew to be his own mind. It was difficult to explain, even to himself. He hated his family, he hated life. All he wanted to do was find some piece of the world where nothing at all mattered to him. And being an Assassin did just that. He felt no remorse; he just slashed away his stress and watched his victim's eyes lose their light as he removed his blade from the body. He was playing a god, although he was far from one. His father was a great man, cursed by destiny and damned by his own fate. It wasn't his own fate he was running after, it was Neji's. The Assassin let out another sigh as he squeezed his eyes shut. With all of that, his father's death was nothing but a waste. He was still cadged. And he wasn't getting out any time soon.

"Unless you win." Lee murmured.

"Unless I win." Neji agreed.

"No matter where I run, no matter who I kill. I will always be tied back to the Hyuga name."

"You made a name for yourself." Lee said.

Neji nodded. He did. But that only brought him down even more. It was a pain to even be in the higher ring of the circle. And the Party was the line that had been broken. Tenten had saved him from an early grave-no. She saved him from being thrown back to the cells to live out the rest of his life, magic-less, hallow, and alone. He had been alone since his father died, he had gotten accustom to it. He blocked everything out, did as he pleased, and watched as the world came crashing down on him once he was placed in that cell.

"This competition means a lot to you, then."

Neji shook his head. No, it didn't matter. He would still be caught between his mind and his past. His thoughts were nothing but emotionless data that he had forced into his mind when his father died. He became nothing but a killing machine with nothing looking forward for him. Even if he won, he would continue to be that killing machine until his contract was up. And by the looks of it, his uncle was ready to grab him back when he was done being the Princess' body guard. It was the same as being a prisoner, only in prison he was given his isolation from the world around him, his balance of nothing being there and nothing to look forward to except for the day he finally died and joined his father in Hell.

"Neji, you are wrong." Lee said.

"You have something that a lot of people do not have."

"Enlighten me."

"You are not angry because of your fate. You are sad because you realize and understand how the world works. And only the Gods above could change it. I have never met anyone more down to earth than you before in my life. Killing Machine or not, you are a human who has seen the world for what it truly is." The bowl cut teen put a hand on the Assassin's shoulder. "And that, my friend, is what makes you a great man. You have spent most of your life living, witnessing the worse. You are practical in which you can easily maneuver yourself around; whether you wish to me noticed or not."

Neji tensed, his chest burning from Lee's words.

"You are no machine. You are a human who has been through the worst of it. But, I believe the Great Goddess has blessed you with an opportunity of change. To rid your sorrows and anger… you have kept yourself so still. Perhaps it's time to try and look up to something other than what is actually out there."

"Hn?"

"I mean, maybe you should look forward to something you wish to accomplish. No, something you will accomplish. Neji, I know sometimes I can be a bit…aggressive when it comes to communication with you and you push me away most of the time. But you need to start reaching for that clasp that binds the cage doors shut. Even if the clasp is on the outer side, you should dream about the day you will be flying out in the sky." Lee was now facing him completely, his hand tightened on the Hyuga's shoulder.

"You have friends now. Let them be the ones who give you strength. There's no point in being alone if all you have to look forward to is death."

Neji held his breath, his chest still burned. After a moment, he shrugged the trainee's hand away and stood. He walked toward the window and glanced out into the white bliss. His ear twitched, causing him to turn slightly to the door.

"Neji, what is this word?" Lee asked picking up a crumpled piece of paper.

"It is a name." he replied flatly.

"Oh, someone you know? It means 'quiet'."

Neji turned back to the window and leaned his forehead against the cool glass.

"It is my mother's name."


	11. XI

First Task

Neji stood before the Royals, his hands at his sides, knees locked. His competitions stood beside him, each feeling a ting of anxiousness as they awaited their first task to be announced. He clenched his fists as he glanced between the Prince and his uncle. The Assassin was woken up early and instructed to dress in what he pleased, then was shuffled out to a waiting carriage to be brought to the area prepared for the competition.

"Candidates, the time has come." The King's advisor stepped forward.

The silver haired man began to explain the first task. The competitors will be tested on their swiftness and speed. There were hidden treasures in the snow bliss of the forest ahead. The forest expanded out miles and miles to a mountain head.

"You four will be given your assigned weapons." Kakashi announced as Sasuke and Itachi approached them, each holding two leather sacks.

"The item you receive will be yours until the end of the second task. It may be helpful, or it may not. However, it all depends on how you use them.

"For Sai, a dagger."

Itachi threw the first sac at the artist. The emotionless teen looked down at the ordinary dagger and nodded.

"For Kabuto, a metal staff."

The specked teen pulled a cylinder out of sac. He glanced up at Itachi in question. Itachi said he could not give him any hints of how to use it.

"For Haku, a supply of 10,000 needles."

Sasuke handed the Kiri assassin a pouch. Haku peeked inside of it; indeed, there were plenty of needles.

Then the Advisor turned to the final competitor.

"And for you, Hyuga Neji..."

Sasuke handed him the sac, giving him a hard look before returning beside his brother. The Hyuga opened the sac to find...

"A spool of thread?" He mused.

"Indeed. Now that you have your objects, you may return to your tents. We shall wait til night fall to begin the competition." Kakashi announced before dismissing the group of teens.

Neji glanced at his uncle before walking back to the camp area where he sat himself inside his tent and glanced down at the thread. What the fuck was he supposed to do with that? It is a rather large spool, he sighed. Summoning his magical eyes, he examined the strong more closely. A smirk came to his face as he looked at the strands. They were laced with steel micro strands. Steel is a conductor of Magical energy that the chakras pour out. This could be useful, he thought.

The princess sat against the window sill of the Desert Princess' room. She gazed out toward the forest where the games had begun. Her brother was allowed to attend, however, she was stuck on palace grounds. Shikamaru had traveled to the outer parts of the kingdom, making his way to the west. Supposedly, a duke had requested his services to help handle the small army that was to be formed over there to protect the lands. So that left Temari and Tenten to dwell in the palace until everyone returns...whenever that may be.

"Where's Gaara?" The blonde princess asked one of the maids.

"The prince is in the training chambers with the Master, your highness."

Temari sighed and began to pick at her nails. It was truly a drag to have nothing to do. She had ran with Tenten earlier today (had a little trouble keeping up) and sat in on one of her lessons. Now they just sat in the Desert Princess' chambers and wasted the day away.

"You've been silent."

There was no response.

"Oi, I'm talking to you." Temari threw a tube of lipstick at the brunette.

Tenten turned and leaned back, dodging the object that had flew past her head.

"Sorry. I zoned out."

"I can see that." Temari murmured as she resumed to pick at her nails.

The Golden Princess sighed and leaned back against the windowsill. She wanted to see the boys off, and watch them. Her brother promised that he would tell her everything that went on, but she wanted to actually see it for herself. It was "no place for a princess", Lord Hyuga had told her father when she had confronted him about the matter.

"Are you thinking about him?" Temari asked.

"Him?"

"You know," She winked at her. "That Hyuga boy."

Tenten scoffed and rolled her eyes. As if. Crossing her arms over her chest, she simply stated that she didn't need to worry about an arrogant prick who had done nothing but harass her ever since he arrived. If it was up to her, she would have been rooting for Haku or Kabuto to do their best. Temari chuckled and shook her head.

"Don't play yourself. I bet the Great Goddess above can see right through you to the point where even she is shaking her head."

The bun head grunted and rolled her eyes. She admitted when Shin-Ten told her about the tasks she was a bit frightened. The enchanted forest was a beautiful sight during the day, she used to play there with the pixies as a child.. However, at night it was dangerous-for her anyway- to be walking around in. They say that shadow creatures like roam around as well as different beasts that are nocturnal. But that shouldn't be a problem, right? Kabuto knew the place around by heart, Sai could just draw something, Haku could take care of himself...and Neji...

And Neji.

Tenten pursed her lips together. He was the one who would probably prance his way into it and do as he pleased. If he wanted to he could cut down the whole Forest, pixies and all; not caring of whether he was supposed to do that or not.

"Don't go tearing down the whole forest, Hyuga." The prince said as he stood with the Assassin by the entrance of the enchanted forest.

Neji rolled his eyes and murmured something under his breath. The crowned prince huffed and just looked at him. Hopefully he didn't make the wrong decision digging him out from the cell. But he couldn't take it back now...well, he could, but he won't.

"You got some nerve smuggling me this string, Prince." The Hyuga murmured.

"Sorry, I can't take that credit."

"Oh?"

"You should thank my sister for that. She always had an eye for detail." Shin-Ten ran a hand through his brown bangs.

Neji looked at him. So, it was Tenten who got this past the Uchihas. Adjusting his back pouch, the Hyuga looked toward his Uncle. Lord Hiashi had his chin lifted toward him, his ivory eyes watching him expectantly.

"Sly bastard..."

"Now, competitors." The King's Advisor announced.

"There are four beasts in the enchanted forest who harbor a small treasure. Your objective is to track this beast and retrieve the treasure. However, you must bring proof that the beast has been killed. There is a white silk cloth inside of you pre-packed pouches. Use that to bring back proof."

Neji reached behind and felt the piece of fabric brush against his fingertips.

"At the sound of the gun, you may enter. Your time expected at the top of the mountain is one week."

Neji glanced at the others. Haku had his hair up in a bun. He had used the cloth to cover his bun and tied it with a scrap piece of thread. He exchanged glances with the Hyuga before covering his face with a white mask with a red design; a Kiri symbol carved into the forehead.

"Do you have a plan?" The prince asked.

Neji adjusted his head band and the shot went off.

"Nope." Was his reply before running into the dark Forrest.

Shin-Ten blinked as he processed that answer. Sighing, he turned on his heel and walked back to his tent.

"May the great goddess protect that one..." he grunted

Neji didn't have to look back to know he was the first one in the trees. He landed on a high branch and glanced around. He was to look for a beast? No leads? No description? The Hyuga sucked his teeth. Well, since it was a magical beast, he could easily track it. Closing his eyes, he opened his chakras and focused his magic to his eyes.

"Byakugan!"

Opening his ivory eyes he looked around the area. There was pixie dust everywhere, he noticed. Deciding to continue on, he hopped onto another branch, this time lower, and scanned the ground.

"Ah..." He hummed.

A sliver of what looked to be shadow magic was trailing toward the mountain base. It had to be invisible to the naked eye for him to have barely noticed it. Neji paused, making sure that nobody was behind him before jumping into the next branch. He jumped from tree to tree, following the line of shadow aura until he reached a dead point. It had split off into four different directions.

"How unsettling."

Neji shook his head.

"Following me isn't going to get you anywhere...you three."

He shut off his eyes and smirked as the other three competitors appeared below him. Gathering magical energy at his feet, he swung himself on the branch and hung upside down facing them.

"It was actually Haku who managed to catch up with you, Hyuga. We merely followed." Kabuto called to him adjusting his glasses.

"Yeah, whatever." Neji murmured.

"Where did they go?" Sai asked.

The Hyuga Assassin shrugged. The trail split off. One path for each of them. He could tell that the beasts they were chasing were of the same species, due to the matching auras. So, now they just had to each pick a direction and hope to get lucky.

"Your tip is much appreciated, Hyuga Neji. However," Kabuto shoved his hands in his pockets. "How are the rest of us supposed to track the beast?"

Neji's vein popped. He turned up right on the branch and glared at the silverette.

"I don't know... nor care. I'm not going to waste my time helping you either. You're a big boy, figure it out." He spat before disappearing in the direction of the beast to the far right.

"My my... Not very nice..." Kabuto sighed.

Haku remained silent as he took toward the beast heading to the far left. Kabuto and Sai went their ways as well.

"Bastards..." Neji grumbled as he scanned around with his Byakugan again.

He came upon a nesting ground. The Hyuga crouched close to the branch as he forced his magic to expand the area in which he was able to view. The treasure, he noticed, was buried under the nest. But where was the beast? Steadying his breathing, Neji jumped to a higher branch. It was no where in sight.

"This is too easy..." He whispered to himself.

The aura was encircling around an area that was not too far from the nest. But why was it staying in that one spot? Closing his eyes, he tried to get as much magic as he could, without draining himself, to boost his sight. Ah, he smirked. That king pulled a fast one on them. He doubt that the others would get it at first like he...well, maybe Haku, but he was certain the others were in for an interesting fight. He stayed crouched on the branch, watching the aura pace back and forth.

The sun began to rise, and the Hyuga noticed that the aura became faint. Neji sat back against the tree, his legs speed forward on the branch. That's why they set out at night, he thought as he deactivated his eyes and closed them. It was easier to track. But then this held the question of; why pick a beast that only he was able to track? Surely there were other ways for the beast to be found. Of what Kabuto said was true, then the Kiri assassin could sense the dark aura. Kabuto probably didn't trust his own senses enough to go ahead alone. And Sai...he wasn't sure he would last long.

"Now to wait until the evening, it's probably sleeping right now..." Neji yawned to himself and closing his eyes.

Haku crouched in the snow, his fingers itching at the needles that were given to him. He had found the beast. Or at least he thought he did. There was no way his senses could have fooled him after many years of training. And besides, this isn't his first time in an enchanted forest before. The sun was up and he could feel the faint aura seeming from the middle of a grass-snow patch.

"What the hell..." He groaned to himself.

It's here, he thought. He knew it was. The aura began to fade more and more. Shit, he had to wait now.

Hyuga Neji cracked an eye open as he hear a groan. The beast was close to waking up. The sun was beginning to set. The assassin had been observing the aura for the last three days, making sure it's patterns didn't change. It was now day four and he was ready to move forward. Taking out the string, he unraveled some of it and tied it to his branch. Activating his eyes, he swiftly moved around the faint aura, making sure not to startle it until the trap was in place. He tugged on the thread, making sure it was tightly in place before tiptoeing closely around the aura, crouching down and he set the threat loosely on the snow covered grass. Slowly, he told himself. The beast was laying on top of the treasure, he noticed as he looked down under the nest.

"Ggghhhrr..." The beast moaned.

Neji stopped in his tracks and made his breath shallow. He didn't dare move until the beast's breathing was returned to a slow steady pace.

"Easy..." He whispered to himself as he weaves through the threads to get back to his tree.

Clenching the spool in his hand, he waited. The sun had fully gone down now, so any minute it would wake up. Neji stayed perfectly still, his veins were protruding from the sides of his temples as he watched the beast's aura become more defined under the dark sky. The Pixies began to travel back to their Hallows, their lights leaving trails of dust in the snow. The beast's aura moved, Neji mused as he crouched down on the branch. Puckering his lips he let out a whistle. The aura shifted.

"Good..." He murmured.

"Now to put him to sleep for good."

Neji jumped down from the branch and landed in front of the aura. A loud growl was heard as it was entangled with in his threads. The Hyuga gripped the threat with his teeth, struggling to keep hold. Bringing his hand to the thread in his mouth, he summoned his magic. The energy traveled from his hand into the micro fibers of the string, bouncing off from tree to tree until it reached the aura, if his guess was right...

"Sleep tight." He murmured and pulled harder.

There was a loud groan and a loud snap. The aura had faded as green blood spilled onto the white snow, and all over the Assassin. He didn't need his eyes to see it now. The beast had a large dog like head with curled horns and two black eyes. It's fur was purple and leaked blood due to the cuts that were caused by the strings. It's head was slumped on the ground, spine still attached. Sucking his teeth, the Hyuga released the string, causing the trees that made contact with it to collapse. Pocketing the spool, he walked over to the almost beheaded beast and kicked it.

"You annoying little shit." He breathed.

Grabbing the bare bone, he twisted the spine till it snapped completely. Some of the bone was still sticking out from the head, but that was too much work to take out. Neji stuffed the bloodied head into the same sac he got the spool in yesterday and began to move branches around. Ah, he grunted as he moved twigs over. Under the twigs were a hole. it contained a small chest. Cracking it open, not caring that there was a key, laying next to it, he pulled out a gold small gold ring with a red ruby stone.

"Huh, how small..." He murmured.

It almost perfectly on his pinky, which is where it was going to stay for the rest of the trip to the mountain. He jumped up into the branches and glanced ahead. From his current spot to the base of the mountain was a good few hours. The Hyuga sucked his teeth. If he were to go now, he would rest once he got there. But he didn't know what was waiting for him at the mountain. A trap seemed to be typical, but then again by his encounter with this shadow beast, he was probably not going to have to face any kind of trap. He heard shuffling behind him. Pressing his body against the tree, he tilted his head toward the shuffling. Two people, he mused as he slowly reached behind to his spool of thread.

Clink

Clink

Grunt

Clink

Neji's eyes watched as Kabuto and Sai clashed with each other.

"By the looks of it, that faker was able to get a treasure." he mumbled to himself.

The Hyuga waited until the two were running off in the opposite direction before jumping to the next tree branch. Clicking his tongue, he decided to keep moving for a little while, rest, then continue in the morning so he was fully awake just in case something were to jump at him.

And so dawn came. Neji breathed in the morning scent of the crisp snow covered grass. A breeze flew by and he embraced it. His breath was visible when a sigh came to his lips before jumping down on to the ground. He straightened himself and looked around. There were foot steps left from where Kabuto and Sai went at it, along with a few blood stains. But something else caught his eye. Hakur must have strode right passed him during the night when he was asleep. The third pair of foot steps were shallow, as if the Kiri assassin had been levitating. Tightening the head band that covered his tattoo, he activated his eyes and scanned the older teen's foot prints. They were laced with an aura. A smirk came to the Hyuga's face. So, either the Kiri assassin knew the Hyuga was resting in the tree above, or he noticed the foot prints and blood splatters and was trying not to get jumped by either Kabuto or Sai. Neji went for the former, it was only logical that Haku knew he was there. A true assassin isn't afraid of some foot prints and blood splats. Adjusting the pouch with the beast's head, he deactivated his eyes and began to sprint toward the base of the mountain.

Haku was laying down in a bush. Pixies began to settle upon his chest and his mask, curious as to who he was and if he was alive. He was breathing heavily due to overworking himself. He had had trouble with the beast, he admitted. A shadow creature was never easy to defeat granted, however he felt that he was brought behind time due to his difficulties with lack of resources. His aim wasn't every accurate, but it wasn't horrible either. The needles barely pierced the beast's flesh, but he was able to send on straight into its eyes and pounce on it. The two small organs bounced around in the small sac he had at his side. It wasn't much, but it was good enough. Aside from that, the treasure he was able to acquire had to be very expensive. Two gold earrings with rubies. Interesting he thought. Pieces of jewelry had been scattered among the forest for them to pick up. Each one delicate, but held some meaning to the King if he went through all the trouble as to having someone hide them.

The Pixies began to walk all over his mask, their tiny foot steps barely audible to a normal ear. He listened as them knocked and talked among themselves, unsure of how to see what he looked like. Haku smiled under it, maybe he should stop stressing and try to rest. He still had ways to go, but he can't work with being exhausted.

Neji reached the base of the mountain in the matter of hours. It was no shock that he was the first one there. Now it was crunch time. Along the way he picked up a few needles that Haku had dropped. The convince was unexpected. Taking out his spool, the Hyuga tied the needles to it, tugging them to make sure they were secure. Gathering this magic, he threw the first needle up, getting it latched in between stones. Taking in a breath, Neji lifted his foot into the rock and began to climb.


	12. XII

The Assassin sat in the snow before the King's advisor and Captain of the Guard. The Uchiha had looked at him with a glum face when they were approached by the Hyuga. Kakashi had a book in his hands, indifferent to the Hyuga's existence. The silverette chuckled to himself as he read through the pages. Fugaku told the assassin that he had to await the arrival of the others at noon. Neji rolled his eyes and had sat himself in the snow at the edge of the mountain top, not caring that his pants were being soaked by the snow melting due to his body heat. How boring, he thought. But the view was nice. From on top the mountains you can over look the whole kingdom. The Royal area was the only part of the kingdom that was closed off. But only by the grand golden gates. The nobles were the closets to the palace grounds, he observed, but what was interesting was that it was the working class that spread through out the rest of this area of the kingdom. There was a very small number of poverty, but they were placed in shelters to keep track of. Most men of the poverty lines go to the military, which sometimes stimulates enough income. The Hyuga wasn't sure about the economics, but if he was to dig he'd probably find some secret funding from the lords and other things that have no relevance toward him.

"I should've guess you'd be first."

"Was there really any doubt?"

The masked teen sat himself next to the brunette and looked out toward the mountains.

They sat there for another hour in silence, taking in the scenery before the other two had arrived. They were covered in the beasts' and each other's blood. Neji stood along with Haku as they approached Captian Fugaku and Lord Kakashi.

"Alright, since you two came last, you will present the treasure first, if you have it, and the evidence that the beast was killed." Kakashi said not looking up from his book.

Sai presented his treasure; a red and gold hair pin that had a white ribbon dangling from the end. However, the ribbon was slightly ripped and was falling apart. He then presented the white cloth they were given, stained in blood of the beast.

"Next." Kakashi announced.

Kabuto pulled out a gold chain with a green pendant attached to it. The stone was slightly cracked, and the chain was broken at the ends, as if someone had tugging on them. Pulling out the white folded cloth, he opened it to a little less than a handful of fur of the beast that was coated with a little blood.

"Kiri boy." Fugaku nodded at him.

The Kiri assassin pulled out the two gold earrings and dangled them in front of the Uchiha. Then he reached into his sac and pulled out two eyes. Fugaku glanced from the eyes to Haku's masked face. After a moment, he turned to Neji.

"Hyuga."

The Assassin revealed his hand, the ring present on his pinky. The. He reached into his pouch. Kakashi glanced up from his book when he heard the others grunt. Neji held out the head of the beast to the Royal officials. Fugaku glanced at Kakashi, who returned the look.

"Well done. You will follow us back to the camp and the King will look over your work and announced the winner."

When they arrived back at the camps, the King emerged from his tent and looked at the competitors. He had every place everything before him and observed.

"It seems as though you two had a little squall." He commented at Kabuto and Sai.

The two remained silent.

"It seems as though you had a bit of difficulty." He gestured toward Haku, who still had his mask on. He was covered in dirt and had minor us cuts and gashes on him.

"And I would expect nothing less from you, Hyuga Neji."

Neji lifted his chin. He was covered in the blood of the beast and had a very uncomfortable itch behind his knee. All he wanted to do was take a long bath to get rid of the blood and stench it had. On top of that he could feel his uncle's eyes on him; another uncomfortable feeling.

"The treasures you two had brought back were both damaged. I would think bringing them in top condition would be a priority; especially since each treasure belongs to my daughter."

Kabuto sweat dropped. Tenten was going to kill him. Sai remained emotionless and looked to Danzo. The old man had his lips pursed as he looked at the king.

"There are two winners today. Both assassins have kept up with their reputation. So you will have a reward for you in your chambers when we all return to the palace." The King announced before dismissing them to their tents.

Neji walked right passed Lee who was waiting in his chambers, stripping himself of the clothing. He jumped into the bath and dunked his head under. Amazing, he thought. The warm water was soothing as he was scrubbed by the maids. Once he was fully cleansed, he was walked into the lounging room in a robe where Lee was still on the couch.

"That was annoying." He murmured as he slipped off the sleeves of the robe, his upper body bare.

"You and Haku came out victorious." Lee commented.

"Indeed. You do not sound shocked. Nor did you seem to pose that as a question."

Lee shrugged. He had discussed this with the princess earlier that day. Neji walked toward the window and peered out. The snow was now falling again.

"What is that?" Lee asked.

"What?"

"Your finger. That looks familiar."

Neji explained. All the treasures belonged to the princess. They were to retrieve them as well as proof that they killed the beast.

"Those shadow beasts are very common in these parts. I have never seen one before but I was attacked by on during training a year ago. Had to get stitches on my arm." The bowl cut teen said pointing to his right bicep.

Neji was about to open his mouth when the door opened. The two boys turned to see the princess standing in the door way wearing a dark blue dress with gold trimming.

"Oh Lee, you are here." She said.

"Nice to see you too." Neji grunted leaning against the window frame.

Tenten rolled her eyes and tried to avoid eyeing the Hyuga's perfectly sculpted torso. His hair was still damp and loose, and his forehead was bare; showing his teal tattoo. However, Neji smirked as he noticed the princess' lingering eye.

"Like what you see? I wouldn't be surprised if you did."

"Oh please. Your body is the only thing about you that attracts the eye of a maiden. Your mouth however, can chase one away to the depths of the enchant forest."

Ouch, Neji continued to smirk at her. Her come backs were getting better.

"I'll have to beg to differ since you are still here. Then again I wouldn't classify you as a 'maiden'."

Tenten rolled her eyes and huffed.

"Whatever. Anyway, I want my ring back." She said holding out her hand.

Neji eyed her and ran a hand through his hair. He wasn't going to give it up that easily. The princess huffed. Damn she hated him. Lee asked why she commented on his being here. She told him that Shin was looking for him; something about the trainees. Lee stood and bowed to her. He nodded over at Neji before exiting the room.

"Oh by the way, your father owes me a prize." The assassin said.

The brunette pointed to the small box on the coffee table. The Hyuga reached for it, but the princess got to it first. She gently shook the box.

"What the hell?"

"I'm making sure it's not something of mine. He never tells me things...I had to find out through mother that my ring and such was going to be used..." Tenten replied.

Neji shrugged. It was fair enough, he'd be peeved if it applied to him. She threw him the box after a moment and sat herself on his couch, her skirts spread along the cushions. Neji sat himself next to her and opened the box. It was a set of daggers. Gold daggers.

"Huh, so that's where those went..." Tenten hummed.

"These are yours?" The assassin asked.

"Not really. I just used to play with them as a child. I think those belong to my brother." She replied.

There was an aura surrounding the blades, he could feel it. Or was that just her? Summoning is magical eyes, he examined the dagger. There was very little energy flowing through it. He felt the daggers tug around in his hand toward the princess. He looked at her.

"Wow..." He whispered to himself.

There was a strong gold aura that spewed from her chakras. She wasn't even conducting any magic. It was just there. But why didn't he feel it before. Haku probably did, he thought. Tenten was looking at him curiously as he looked between her and the dagger.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Stop conducting your magic." He said.

"Huh? I'm not doing anything." She replied.

Neji leaned to her closer. It was involuntary? But if that was so, then she could be traced anywhere. Or was it that there was so much that it was over flowing? A person could not see it with the naked eye; sense it, maybe. Although it was very faint, it still disturbed him; the amount of magic she held.

"Neji, you're crushing my corset into my stomach..."

The assassin blinked, his eyes returned to normal. He looked down and noticed that he was literally on top of her. The princess squirmed a bit, trying to shift his weight off of her, but he didn't budge.

"What are you doing?" She breathed.

Neji ignored her and rested his cheek over her left breast. It was warm. The heart is where the main chakra was. Magic was normally a cold substance, even the greatest fire magic had to come from the cold depths of the chakras. If the chakra were to close, she'd be left magic less and her body would be weakened.

"Hyuga! Get off of me-"

"It's so warm."

Tenten blinked and looked down at him. He looked so peaceful laying on her chest.

"What did you see?" She asked.

Before he could answer, the door opened. The two glanced up to see the prince standing there looking at them a little shocked. Tenten groaned. This is just what she needed.

"Hyuga."

"What?"

"Is there any specific reason you are fondling my sister's bosom?"

"Hn," the Hyuga grunted. "If you must know, I enjoy the presence of a fine bosom."

A vein popped in the prince's head and he pulled his sister from under the assassin. Tenten rolled her eyes as Shin-Ten fussed over her, making sure the assassin didn't take advantage of her. She walked to the chamber door and turned to the Hyuga.

"If you mess up my ring, I will kill you myself."

"Sure, princess. Come at me."

Tenten huffed before exiting the chambers, a light blush and a hand over her chest.

"What the hell was that?" Shin turned to him.

"Just messing around." The Hyuga shrugged sitting up.

The prince sighed and shook his head.

"I'm a bit disturbed actually."

"About what?" The prince said looking at him questionably.

"Do you realize the amount of magical energy is pouring out of her chakras?" The assassin asked picking up a dagger.

"Yes, why?"

"Do you really?" He looked at the prince. "It's oozing out of her chakras. That's a bit dangerous."

The prince shrugged. She undergoes a cleansing every few months by Lord Orochimaru. The scientist would have her in a power room of his lab and she would release the majority of it into the walls.

"That's what powers the kingdom," the prince explained. "Each candle light upon the wall has a crystal in place of the paper that you would normally light. The crystal emits the magic into pure energy."

Neji cocked an eyebrow.

"And the excess?"

"Don't know, you have to ask The Lord himself. But you will see him soon, the next task is actually a test. Similar room, different concept." The prince explained.

"Why did you come here?" The Hyuga asked walking to his dressing room.

The prince was going to ask him about the gift. Neji waved to the daggers. Shin-Ten picked them up, examining them closely. The assassin returned to the lounging room wearing a turquoise tunic and grey pants. He sat himself back on the couch and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Ah, fuck!"

The prince had dropped the dagger back on the coffee table and looked at his finger. He hadn't even touched the blade and he was burnt by the steel.

"Huh." The assassin said picking it up.

He ran a finger close to the blade and he felt it. It was warm, just like her bosom.

"It's infused with her magic..." He told the prince.

Shin-Ten sucked his burnt finger and nodded. For some reason, her magic and his was never able to fuse together. They were siblings, there was supposed to be some neutrality when the two combined, Neji thought.

"It's probably due to the dragon..." He grunted. "That damn thing shares the same chakras, it probably attacks those who do not share it."

Neji hummed to himself. Interesting fact. Why would he be given something he couldn't use? The prince shrugged.

"What did Haku receive?" Neji asked.

"No idea. You'll see in the next few mini tasks." The prince said.

Gaara watched as Tenten released the arrow from the bow. Another bulls-eye. Her accuracy was perfect. He sat with Haku and watched as she loaded up another arrow, this time stepping back more. She had to be at fifty yards now, the desert prince thought. Again, another bulls eye.

"Alright, I guess I'll take a break." She laid the bow next to the box of arrows and walked over to where the Kiri assassin and the redhead sat.

"Your aim is amazing," Haku said as she sat down.

Tenten adjusted her black tunic and smiled at him.

"It always has been." Gaara said.

Haku stood and walked over to the bow. Picking it up, he loaded an arrow and straightened himself. Aiming, he released it, missing the middle by a lot.

"You need to stop anticipating the release." Tenten called from her seat next to Gaara.

He looked at her curiously. She got up and strolled over to him. Haku had dipped his wrist the split second before he released, causing the arrow to go down. She told him to pull the string without the bow and release it. And so Haku did, but he didn't notice it. Tenten told him to do it again, this time putting her fist under his hand. He released and his hand was touching her fist.

"See?" She asked. "You need to stay solid."

Gaara watched as Tenten perfected his stance and gripping. Anyone can shoot an arrow, but no one was as naturally accurate as the princess. If she was a long range fighter on the battle field, she'd hit her mark every time.

"Better, keep working on it." She said.

Haku nodded and continued to try to steady his hand. Tenten trotted back over to the desert prince and sat next to him.

"So what was his prize" Gaara asked lifting his chin to the Kiri assassin.

"Sheer gloves." She replied.

"Last time I was informed, Haku was male."

Tenten laughed. Of course he is, the gloves had had been drenched in Synicia oil. Gaara nodded. Synicia oil was a neutralizer. It used the users magic to neutralize the opposing magic, however the affect is limited and needed a lot of power and open chakras, hence it being placed where most magic flowed through; the hands.

"I feel bad for Kabuto. But he ruined my necklace that Master Gai had given me two years ago..." The princess grumbled.

"I'll get you another one." Gaara offered.

"No," Tenten shook her head. "I rarely wear necklaces anyway..."

Gaara shrugged, he reached over to caress her cheek when his sand suddenly rushed to his fingers. The red head blinked. Tenten looked down at her hands. They were shaking slightly.

"Another cleansing is needed." The princess murmured.

She stood and quickly walked out of the gates. Haku watched as she left, her aura began to fade as she jogged away toward the palace. Gaara stood and walked over to the gates. She had singed them when she got too close.

"Your majesty?" Haku called to the redhead.

Gaara shook his head and returned to his spot near Haku.

Tenten ran across the grounds, a pained look on her face. The Uchiha guards were now alarmed. They huddled around the Princess' mansion as she stood before the doors panting. One of them tried to approach her, but she waved him off. Her body was shaking. Her chakras were beginning to overstimulate, causing her body to have random spasms.

"One of you," she announced. "Find Captian Fugaku! Or Lord Kakashi!"

A group of guards shuffled toward the palace. Tenten hated this feeling; her insides were warm and her skin felt uncomfortable. She wasn't due for a cleansing yet. But it had to be done. She didn't dare think of what would happen if she tried to keep all of this energy bottled up.

Strong hands grabbed her from her shoulders. Tenten turned around. Captain Fugaku stood with both his sons and the King's advisor. The Uchiha looked down at her face before turning to Kakashi.

"How long until Orochimaru is due to arrive?" Fugaku asked.

Tenten's body have a slight jerk, causing everyone to look at her. Fugaku's gloved hands held her steady.

"A week." Kakashi replied. "Think she'd last?"

"Yes, however she needs to stay inside. I will personally watch over her." Fugaku announced.

The Uchiha's gave a "yes sir" in unison. The captain turned to his sons. She is not to leave the mansion until The Lord has arrived and is taking her to be cleansed. Sasuke and Itachi nodded.

"No one is to go in either. Lady Tsunade is the only one allowed in, understood?"

"Yes, captain." The Uchiha boys chanted.

Sasuke's face fell a bit. Orochimaru was never late. Something must have happened, he thought. The scientist would always come a week in advance of the princess' cleansing. When the prince told him that he was to go back to the research facility, he wasn't happy. But he'd get a break from the palace scene.

"Come, Sasuke," Itachi put a hand on his shoulder. "Let us inform the king."

"I was just about to do that." Kakashi said closing his book.

The two Uchihas walked with the kings advisor. Along the path, they spotted two blondes making their way towards the gardens. Sasuke called out to the shorter one, who turned around and waved. Naruto walked up to him with his father not too far behind. Kakashi bowed slightly to Minato who nodded in response.

"What's all the commotion about, Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Tenten needs a cleansing. But he's not here yet." The younger Uchiha explained.

"Ouch."

Minato looked to Kakashi, who kept silent under his mask. Tapping the silverette on his shoulder, the messenger gestured a few feet away from the boys.

"I received word from his Lordship in the Cloud kingdom." The blonde began.

"Do continue, Sir." Kakashi replied in a low tone.

The Lord that was giving the king intel informed him that the movement of the Lady was going to be twisted. Kakashi cocked an eyebrow. Movement toward the North East to the Kingdom in the Mist.

"The Mist kingdom? That will take months." The advisor murmured.

"His Lord would probably wish to kn-"

"With all do respect, I do not think we should tell yet." Minato interrupted.

"Why do you say that?" Kakashi asked.

Minato looked at Kakashi in the face. With in the next few months, the champion will be announced. If they were to tell the king or Fugaku right now, they will drop everything and have to try and intercept the transport.

"You think it's a trap?" Kakashi asked.

"I do. The commotion will cause a bit of panic...especially for the Hyugas. Lord Hiashi still believes that we have not heard word back, or that the Lady is dead." The blonde explained.

"I see. Very well, I will play by your terms. However, I must ask."

Minato nodded. That Hyuga boy must know that she is still alive. The Lord was probably trying to being him back to hunt her down. Minato nodded once more. Then Kakashi posed the question; if it would be Hyuga to win, would the king send him out, knowing that the chances of finding her are slim.

"Well, we will just have to wait..." Minato murmured.


End file.
